What Hermione Wants
by Hermione Cosplayer
Summary: When one becomes Head Boy or Head Girl, there are secret 'gifts' bestowed upon each, given by the founders themselves. Just what kind of gift would Salazar Slytherin leave to the Head Boy and Head Girl of the school each year?
1. The Selection

Disclaimer:  
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Summary:  
  
When one becomes Head Boy or Head Girl at Hogwarts, there are secret irrevocable 'gifts' bestowed upon each, given by the founders themselves.  
Just what kind of gift would Salazar Slytherin leave to the Head Boy and Head Girl of the school for generations to come?  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Original idea based on a plotbunny by Amanuensis on the Roughside HP mailing list, but expanded upon. I felt the idea was far too good for a short story, so I'm really exploring the path our Head Girl takes from innocence to someone willing to take "what she wants".  
  
Chapter 1 (The Selection)  
  
August came, and very early one morning, 17-year-old Hermione Granger received the owl she had been waiting for: her booklist for year 7 at Hogwarts! This was NEWT year, and any head start on the 7th year material would be welcome. The past 6 years were just practice; the NEWTs were the real thing, and it was time to get to work! Again, the envelope was thicker than the lists from her first 4 years. She had been a prefect for years 5 and 6, so she was expecting it to contain her new badge for the current year. She picked up her sterling letter opener that was an exact replica of the Sword of Gryffindor, a prize awarded to her a year ago after receiving perfect scores on every OWL she attempted, and slowly and neatly opened the envelope.  
  
In the rest of the United Kingdom and destinations further, similar owls with booklists arrived at the homes of young witches and wizards. A few select 5th years cheered as they looked at their shiny new prefect badges that they had dreamed about, some first years looked in wonder at the titles of the books needed, and a few muggle parents swallowed hard, wondering how the pound sterling to galleon exchange rate was doing these days, but in a very exclusive wizard neighborhood, a similar letter arrived at the Malfoy household. Draco Malfoy held his breath for a moment and looked at the letter hungrily. He knew his mother wanted to watch this moment, but the envelope was too tantalizing. Draco had been a prefect for the past two years. He had honestly been shocked that he remained a prefect after the turmoil of year 5, but Dumbledore surprised him and let him continue to have the responsibility for year 6. The past year he had exhibited a great deal of self-control and pretense of responsibility. He knew the staff had been impressed at how he had handled himself now that his father was in Azkaban, and he knew the letter held the answer to what he had been yearning for since he first heard about Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione looked at her list for year 7, and it was all she could do to contain herself not to run non-stop to Flourish and Blotts to purchase each of the books and supplemental materials immediately. What she thought was next year's prefect badge lay upside-down and unnoticed on her desk. Since she was already dressed, she ran around her room looking for her shoes and after finding a pair that matched, sat back down at her desk to put them on. When she finished buckling her summer sandals, she reached for her booklist, but decided to take a moment to look at this year's prefect badge. "Hmmm, it's larger than last year's," she thought as she picked it up and turned it over. To her surprise, it didn't say prefect. It said, "Head Girl."  
  
Draco couldn't stand it. He tore open his envelope not caring what happened to any of its parchment contents. His booklist was torn in half, but a grin of pure joy and happiness appeared on his face and his grey eyes lit up! The envelope held a badge that said, "Head Boy."  
  
Hermione honestly was thrilled, but had mixed emotions. What an honor! Yet, what responsibility. She also was surprised that she hadn't really thought much about being Head Girl; being a prefect already took so much away from precious study time and she was not willing to play the time- turner game again this year. When she boarded the train back to King's Cross at the end of 6th year, half the students had made some comment or another that included something like, "I bet you're Head Girl next year!" She had answered with a humble, "Thank you, but there are lots of girls that are also qualified, it's not a sure thing," and honestly hadn't given it another thought all summer. She checked the envelope again for more information and found what looked like a muggle coupon that said it was to be exchanged for the Hogwarts Head Girl Handbook when she picked up her books. If she had any plans of eating breakfast before leaving to purchase her school supplies, they evaporated immediately. She grabbed her mostly empty backpack, ran down the stairs of her muggle house, yelled to her mother that she was going to the bookstore, and slammed the screen door shut as she left her home like an excited 8-year-old child that had heard the bells of an ice cream truck. Her parents smiled at each other, happy that their daughter still had such a love of learning. They also approved of Hogwarts even though they had never actually seen it. As parents and dentists with plenty of pediatric patients, they saw plenty of children younger than their daughter that literally scared the hell out of them. They saw girls and boys as young as 12 with dyed black hair, white faces, and blood red lips that wore silly black clothes and pentagrams; then they thought of their upstanding daughter who truly was a real life witch but still wore Mary Janes to school and blushed when they teased her about Ron, a wizard boy she had a crush on. She had been so adorable when she confessed to her mother about her first kiss last year. If they weren't parents themselves and could look at the situation objectively, they would have found great humor at the irony in the situation, but they had repaired far too many teeth damaged from tongue piercings to find it funny. 


	2. A Trip to Flourish and Blotts

Chapter 2 (A Trip to Flourish and Blotts)  
  
Hermione used muggle public transportation and made her way to Diagon Alley. She hadn't bothered to take her apparation test yet because she wouldn't be able to use the skill once she was back at Hogwarts anyway. It was still early, so she wasn't that surprised that she didn't see any other students inside Flourish and Blotts. She then laughed to herself after remembering that she was a little more dedicated to her schoolwork than most and she wasn't likely to run into other students rushing to buy their new school supplies with a month of vacation left. She smiled and handed her 7th year booklist to Mr. Blotts. He remembered Hermione and told her it would be a few minutes because all of the books were not out of their respective boxes yet.  
  
Hermione didn't mind at all. Any bookstore was a home away from home. She spent the time wandering the throughout the aisles and found herself in a section of materials that weren't found in the Hogwarts library. The books didn't contain evil restricted dark arts and potions; it was an aisle of books about relationships. She blushed and made sure no one was looking as she took the largest book off the shelf and began to read. This was nothing like the strictly biological fact-based texts found at Hogwarts, but a book with illustrations, diagrams and charts as well as spells and charms that could be quite useful. Just looking at some of the pictures gave her chills. When she turned the page to see a picture of a restrained naked female floating comfortably over a bed with a look of ecstasy on her face as a handsome wizard sucked on the witch's toes, she felt a slight throbbing and a wetness between her legs, and she knew she must own this book!  
  
She lost track of all time and turned the page. In this next picture, the handsome wizard was kissing and licking very high up on the creamy thighs of the anonymous witch. She watched the wizard photograph repeat over and over. She was so deeply moved by this wondrous erotic, yet somehow still tasteful picture, that she didn't notice that there was now someone reading over her shoulder. She let out a yelp of surprise as he spoke. "I never knew you had it in you, Granger!" the familiar voice taunted. She slammed the book shut and so much blood rushed to her head as she blushed she became dizzy and thought she might pass out.  
  
"I.ah.haven't had it in me." was all of an answer she could stammer, to her ultimate embarrassment. She tried to think of something clever to say to cover up the stupidity and vulnerability she felt being both for caught viewing materials like that and the admission she had just made, but Draco Malfoy's laughter made it too hard to think. At least he was alone!  
  
"So nothing's 'come' of your naughty little threesome of 'Potty and the Weasel and little miss mud-whore'," Draco taunted. "Even half of Gryffindor thinks the three of you have been fucking each other's brains out since third year!"  
  
Hermione wasn't gullible enough to believe that statement even in her current state of embarrassment, but morbid curiosity made her ask a question. "What does Slytherin think?"  
  
Draco smiled deliciously and thought quickly. What could he invent that would taunt her the most? He smirked, licked his lips, and then to buy a bit more time, he laughed out loud some more as if he was remembering a particular juicy story. "I'm only telling you because you asked; even I have some standards. It's pretty common knowledge that the only reason you get the grades you get is that you have a talent for blow jobs now that your teeth are smaller." Hermione just stood there in shock. "I mean, everyone knows you are smart, but you're not that smart. We know what 'extra credit' you do to get your grades over 100%." She glared at him, not believing him at all. Slytherin might have thought that before her OWL results, but her scores left no room for doubt. Draco changed his tactics a bit. His voice softened with mock sympathy, "But poor little Hermione can't get anyone to do anything back to her, not even her little weasel boyfriend. I bet you've never even had a finger up your."  
  
"SHUT UP!" she snarled.  
  
Draco realized he found her Achilles' heel. It wasn't friendships and she had confidence in her intelligence. Even though she had matured to an absolutely stunning young woman, she still didn't think of herself as physically desirable. He reveled inside at his ability to find a weakness to exploit so quickly. "Why would you be lusting so much over those pictures you were looking at if anyone wanted you that way? You already admitted you're a virgin."  
  
There were tears in her eyes. Draco noticed they made them sparkle like fine amber. "Please go away," she said simply and quietly, almost like a prayer. She hugged the book to her chest, not for its content, but for some sense of comfort.  
  
Draco then did something surprising. He touched her back gently and gave her a quick feather light kiss on the cheek. She was too shocked to pull away. As he left he stated simply, "Being a Head at Hogwarts has some privileges you haven't heard of. Perhaps that will be of some help to you that you can't even begin to imagine." Hermione nodded as he walked away and exited the store, but couldn't figure out how he knew she was Head Girl this year. Malfoy's father had been in prison for over a year, so Draco shouldn't have the access to information that he used to have. Maybe her Head Girl handbook would have some explanation. She dried her eyes, wiped her hand across her face to remove the feeling of Malfoy's strange kiss from her cheek, and started to put the large sex volume back on the shelf. Something inside made her stop. Draco had left the store, and it was otherwise empty. She had to have this book.  
  
She walked to the counter where Mr. Blotts had her books piled up and ready to go. She then took her Head Girl Handbook coupon out of her backpack and handed it to Mr. Blotts. "Oh, I forgot. I also need this."  
  
Mr. Blotts smiled and nodded. "That Dumbledore knows how to pick 'em! I knew when you first walked into the store 7 years ago I'd be getting this book for you some day!" Hermione smiled and thanked Mr. Blotts, and while he had his back turned to get the volume, she slipped the 'relationship' book into the large pile of her new textbooks already on the counter. Mr. Blotts returned holding what looked like an ancient text. "Now you be careful with this book. There was only one copy ever made and it needs to be passed down to the next Head Girl. No reading it in the bath or with chocolate on your fingers. This book is as old as Hogwarts itself and was written by the founders."  
  
"I'll be careful, I promise," Hermione agreed simply. She didn't need to be taught about respect for books.  
  
With that, Mr. Blotts waved his wand over the pile of texts on the counter to get a grand total. "Hmm, that came out to a bit more than I was expecting." he stated but Hermione quickly interrupted.  
  
"Oh, I added a book to the pile," she said as casually as she could. She was almost 18-17 was the age of majority for a wizard-it was only her embarrassment she was attempting to conceal. She wasn't breaking any rules by purchasing a sex book. He just nodded. After paying, she carefully placed her new purchases in her backpack. He loved books as much as she did and she was so relieved he hadn't asked her about her additional purchase this time as he usually did.  
  
After leaving the store, she picked up a small supply of wizard sweets since her parents were so strict about sugar, and with that, she headed home. 


	3. The Department of Wizard Relations

**Chapter 3 (The Department of Wizard Relations)**  
  
It was still before noon when Hermione arrived home. Her parents were at work, so she knew she'd have the whole house to herself the rest of the day. Other than the sweets she'd nibbled on the tube, she hadn't had anything to eat yet, so she grabbed a quick bite of something that wasn't 99% sugar and then ran up to her room with her backpack to look through the that she dumped out on her bed. Even though she knew she was alone, there was no way that sex book was going to be more than a few feet from a hiding place! She knew intellectually that there was nothing wrong with being curious, she just couldn't imagine her parents seeing her read something like that! It was bad enough that Malfoy sawshe quickly did her best to block out that memory.  
  
What a dilemma! If it had been any other year she would have gone straight for the Book of Spells, Grade 7 and after skimming that, she'd look at the Advanced Arithmancy book, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, then she'd skim the rest. After that, she would start in on memorizing the first chapter of her new spell book, but this year was different. She started to look at the most ancient tome she had ever seen, the Hogwarts Head Girl Handbook, but ended up reaching for the Manual of Wizard Relations' instead.  
  
Maybe she was still feeling the effects of the wizard sweets–she remembered being in muggle school as a young child where the teachers called the result of too much sweets a sugar high–but she couldn't help but giggle at the title of the book. It sounded like a job title of someone working for the Ministry of Magic! She mimed a fake business card in her hand and pretended to give it to Crookshanks and said, Hello Crookshanks! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger, Director of WIZARD RELATIONS, and then she thought about that old TV comedy show her parents liked and added in, Nudge, Nudge, Wink, Wink, You know what I mean, Say no More! She wasn't exactly sure what that line meant, but people seemed to say it a lot after sex related jokes. Her cat yawned and went back to sleep. She then opened the book to the index. She put on a professional' voice but stuttered over words she knew, but had never spoken out loud before. Yes, I specialize in ummm, cunnilingus but have a background in hmmmfellatio and prostate manipulation! Even though she was alone, she blushed, then giggled and giggled until she almost rolled off her bed from laughing so hard. Crookshanks opened his eyes and glared at her, then decided to move to the window where it was safer and further away from his crazy human that he had never seen act like that before. Oh, and did I tell you that I'm the HEAD girl'? Then she stopped laughing, remembering Malfoy's taunting earlier that day.   
  
Hermione sighed, put all the books except her Head Girl manual and Wizard Relations book back in her backpack to make room on her twin bed, then opened her new sex book back up at the foot of the bed, lying down with her feet on her pillows, her head propped up on her elbows–a position genetically programmed into all teenage girls, wizard and muggle alike. She sucked on a sugar quill while scanning the table of contents and couldn't imagine anything that could have been left out. At first she started through the book in order, but got impatient and began randomly opening it in different places to see what caught her attention.  
  
She located a section on female genitals that she found interesting, especially because of the wizard pictures. Boys have it lucky,' she thought. They can see their body parts, and when they are in the showers, they can see each other. Everything is so mysterious as a girl. Do I really look like that?' She then remembered a small magnifying mirror in her mother's bathroom. She giggled and ran to bring it back to her room. She used the muggle lock on her door even though it would still be at least six hours until anyone else was home. Then she placed wizard locks and special blocking on her windows before pulling off her jean shorts and panties. She looked at the picture in the book, then held the mirror between her legs and took a peek. So that's exactly what's down there! She took the time to compare each little fold, nook, and cranny with the pictures, and though there were subtitle differences, that was, in fact, what she looked like.   
  
As she explored, she was beginning to get wet and feel excited. She didn't need to look up sexual arousal, but she really hadn't done anything when she felt those feelings before. She knew about masturbation; she certainly heard evidence of it going on behind her Hogwarts dorm-mate's curtains. Sometimes she heard soft giggles that implied to her that some of the girls were in on it together. She just hadn't gotten around to trying it yet. She wondered if the book might have any suggestions about what to do next, and there it was on the next page. There was a close up the same genitals, but this time the owner's fingers were doing some exploring. She copied some of the movements and quickly realized that she would be quite fine on her own.   
  
She lay back and began to explore. She used her long, sensitive fingers to touch herself in new ways. It was strange–she felt so swollen and realized this must be because of the blood rushing to that region. Her body shivered as she touched her engorged clit and decided to explore that area for a bit. It took some willpower, but she decided to feel what was going on in other places. She found her wet entrance and carefully slid a finger inside. Hmmm, nice,' she thought. Not as intense as what she had been doing before, but satisfying in a different way. She grabbed the mirror again and watched her finger slide in and out of her. As she removed her finger, she noticed that it was very wet from her juices. She thought to herself, People eat this stuff, and then made a face as she remembered her biology. It's the exact same fluid that comes out of the nose, and people lap it up. Thousands of people all over the world are doing it right this second! It was at that point she realized for the first time that there could be a downside to intelligence and knowledge.   
  
She inserted her finger back inside and pulled out more of her juices, and, trying not to think about it, she stuck her finger in her mouth and tasted. Well, she could certainly see why this wasn't a flavor anyone tried to duplicate in food (except those special flavors of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that Fred and George carried in the adult section of their joke shop). It wasn't that bad, kind of musky and sensuous. She sighed with some relief and put her hand back between her legs. As long as she kept herself clean when she was ready for her boyfriend to do something like that, at least she didn't have to worry about grossing him out!   
  
She decided to finger her clit again and noticed it didn't feel quite the same after a bit. Where'd it go? she wondered. She rubbed with a firmer touch in the same area and began to breathe harder and harder there it was, it was just hiding. And it was so sensitive now. She almost stopped what she was doing to find out if this was normal but she admonished herself aloud, Hermione Granger... (rub, rub, rub) there is not going to be a test on this material (rub, rub, rub, rub, rub) no scrolls of parchment that need to be FILLED! and with that, she cried out in ecstasy as her whole body shook from her first orgasm.   
  
Crookshanks ran under the bed and hid.  
  
She breathed deeply and thought to herself, No wonder so many kids at Hogwarts do that!' She also wondered what took her so long to try it. Hermione looked around the room and wondered what it would feel like to have something other than a finger inside her. Her first thought was her wand, but even if it had been the right size, the idea of using it for THAT, then using it in class was something she didn't want to think about. She wondered about transfiguring something, but instead settled down and decided she had enough for now. She dressed again, returned her mother's mirror and after washing her hands, she went back to the book.   
  
This time she looked at the section on kissing and thought about kissing Ron. She picked up her pillow and started a few practice kisses. Unfortunately, she found kissing the pillow about as exciting as Ron. She turned to the bondage section she had been looking at in the store and giggled, You can't get away from me, Pillow! You are mine, and must surrender to my every whim! She then hugged, kissed, and cuddled her pillow while she turned the pages, each picture more graphic and extreme than the next. Since the room had quieted, Crookshanks took a few tentative steps from his hiding place and looked at her. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn that her cat shook his head at her silliness.  
  
By about 3:00 that afternoon, Hermione tired of Wizard Relations and hid the book in her backpack. Her head was spinning from some of the acts she had seen. Everything in the book was real; none of the pictures were actors. They were all real witches and wizards that were in some sort of relationship. This even went for the Trios, Quads and Groups section. Her feelings were quite mixed when she had read the Trio section because she kept thinking about Malfoy teasing her about Ron and Harry doing that kind of thing with her. She knew he was lying, but she'd have be stupid to think that there weren't some students that really thought something like that might have gone on with the three of them. Ick.   
  
Well, to be honest, she had to admit that there were times the lines had blurred a bit. One memory came to mind. Last summer she spent an afternoon at the Burrow curled up under a tree with Harry and Ron that could have led to a huge relationship change for them. Perhaps it did. The three lay quite close together, sharing one large pumpkin slush drink that a muggle born wizard from the states might have described as a Super Big Gulp Pumpkin Slurpee'. She could feel both of their bodies on either side of her. They barely spoke; they just seemed to know when it was time to pass the drink to the next person. There really wasn't anything that needed saying; they just lay there and watched the clouds that could be seen through the leaves of the tree float by.   
  
It had been such a safe feeling after all that happened during their 5th year. Harry, absentmindedly playing with her hair, paused for a moment to pass their drink to Ron, but ended up spilling some of the pumpkin slush on Hermione's tummy, which was exposed because she was wearing a short t-shirt. She yelped at cold sensation, but knew if she moved, she'd end up with an orange colored stain on her clothes. Since Harry spilled the drink while passing it to Ron, she had scolded the two of them and told them to clean her off. Ron reached behind him for a napkin, but Harry decided to be funny and slurped up the pumpkin slush with his mouth, purposely making the loudest slurping sounds he could manage. Ron turned around when he heard the sound and her giggles and demanded a turn as well. After Ron lapped up the remaining pumpkin slush, the three of them laughed so hard, but Hermione's voice changed to squeals as Harry and Ron stood up over her and threatened to drench her with more of the slush. She stood up and grabbed their hands to stop them but ended up knocking away the almost empty drink. None of them watched the cup roll down the hill; they let go of each other's hands and cuddled in a lasting group hug.   
  
They had no idea how much time went by, but after a while, Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek then quickly turned to Harry and locked eyes. She wanted to kiss his lips so bad she didn't even notice Ron's kiss on her cheek. His eyes had never looked more like emeralds. She wasn't sure how much time passed, but after a bit, Harry turned his head and Hermione gave his cheek a quick kiss, which he returned right as they were called in to dinner by Ron's mom.  
  
Over the next few days, Hermione independently tried to find time to talk with Harry, but was a precious commodity at the Burrow. When she did find a few moments here and there, she had no idea how to begin what she wanted to ask, and how would she take it if it had just been her imagination? She wanted to say, You really wanted to kiss me the other day, not just a little peck on the cheek, didn't you? I wanted the same thing.   
  
But every time she started the conversation a random Weasley walking by interrupted her. Nine times out of ten it was Ginny, or Ron and Ginny together, who almost seemed to be haunting them. Hermione figured that since school was starting again soon, it might be a little easier to find time to really talk in a few weeks since Ginny was in another year and Ron tended to play chess for hours in the common room in the evenings. But right before school started, Harry started dating Ginny, so Hermione figured that she had been imagining things. A few weeks into the term, Ron got up the nerve to ask her out and they had shared a few awkward kisses.   
  
She switched her attention to the Hogwarts Head Girl Handbook. She read through the opening messages from the founders and felt an eerie sense of destiny as words from over a thousand years ago were speaking directly to her. She learned of her responsibilities and the tradition she was upholding. Then she reached the oldest passages of the book. There were irrevocable privileges granted to her by each of the founders that went far beyond private rooms. She read each of the gifts from the founders, then felt sick when she realized what had been bestowed upon her by Salazar Slytherin. She, Hermione Granger, founder of S.P.E.W., advocate of rights for House Elves and all sentient creatures, was obligated to select a student to be her slave for the year!  
  



	4. Possible Choices?

**Chapter 4 (Possible Choices?)**  
  
It was August 29th, and Draco Malfoy sat comfortably on the Knight Bus on his way to Hogwarts. He was skimming through his for the year, the Hogwarts Head Boy Handbook. The new Head Boy and Head Girl always arrived a few days early to get settled in and to make sure they understood their new duties for the year. Traditionally, they would then ride the Hogwarts Express to London and on the return trip, they would instruct the new Prefects. So far, the handbook was quite dull and he wondered what the big deal was outside of the private bedchamber and getting to select a student to service his for the year. Thank you Salazar Slytherin for that perk!   
  
Draco hadn't needed the handbook to know about this little detail. Even though it was suppose to be a guarded secret, his father had told him about it when he was 12 years old. When he first found out about this little gift, he planned on selecting the best looking girl he could find, but over the years he changed his mind and thought about dominating Potter. He didn't think of himself as gay, he just felt able to appreciate the opportunities that either sex could provide. In a one sided relationship, a man might be the best choice for his needs. In a long-term two-sided relationship, he figured he would most likely select a woman of equal breading and beauty. But until he was ready to settle down, both men and women had plenty to offer.   
  
In their 6th year, Potter became serious about that hot little Weasley redhead. He thought that she might possibly be a good selection as well. Draco had spent a few evenings under the Quidditch bleachers with her in secret before she had started dating Potter exclusively and had been quite physically compatible. He grinned and tied to figure which would torment him more-- imagining him with his girlfriend, or the things he could do to Potter himself. Draco doubted that Ginny let him know that they had any kind of a history. By the middle of the school year, Ginny had almost lost her Prefect position due to the amount of times she had to be reminded, Miss Weasley, Harry Potter is not a chair! It had become a running joke in the Slytherin common room last year—Harry Potter is not a this, or Harry Potter is not a that— replacing the word chair with whatever noun seemed to fit the situation.  
  
He also thought back to his conversation with that little Mudblood four weeks ago at Flourish and Blotts. There was something about the way Granger squirmed when he caught her reading smut. She looked so amazing in her skimpy summer muggle clothing and had surprisingly matured into a very pretty girl. Since she always went off about how much she knew about Hogwarts, he guessed that she might have been one of the few that also knew about the Founder's Gifts when he taunted her in Flourish and Blotts while picking up his Head Boy Handbook. He wondered if she had spent the whole month worrying about what he might have in store for her. Perhaps she would be his choice. He knew she was completely innocent, unlike the Weasley girl, and breaking her to his will over the year would be a pleasure. This was even more fun than being at Honeydukes waiting to select a sweet. He grinned and wondered how many times he would change his mind before the actual selection process.  
  
Professor Snape was waiting for Draco when the Knight Bus arrived at Hogwarts. Welcome, Mr. Malfoy, your father would be proud! Let me show you to your new chambers. Draco grinned from ear to ear as they entered the castle. I'm very proud of you as well. It's been years since there has been a Head Boy or Girl from Slytherin; it's quite an honor. You are the first since I became Head of Slytherin House.  
  
Draco continued to smile and answered, I'm looking forward to the perks.  
  
Snape chuckled, No doubt you are, but there is still much work that needs to be done, don't let play time get in the way of your responsibilities. Something tells me you plan on combining the two.  
  
Draco smiled and nodded, feeling it was better to remain noncommittal. Snape opened the door to the shared Head Boy/Head Girl sitting room. It wasn't to the standard of Malfoy Manor, but it certainly beat the Slytherin dungeon. Draco sat down in a very comfortable chair and noticed an ice bucket with Muggle champagne cooling on a black marble table and two glasses. Snape opened the bottle and poured for both of them and handed a glass to Draco. Snape raised his glass, To Slytherin and our new Head Boy.  
  
Draco echoed, To Slytherin and also raised his glass and drank but knew better than to toast himself. They both drank and enjoyed the fine champagne. Draco made up his mind and decided to let Snape in on his plan with his next toast, To making that Mudblood Granger serve my every need this year!  
  
Draco drank, but Snape choked. Um, Mr. Malfoy, are you aware of the Dark Lord's plans for you this year?  
  
Draco decided to not mince words, Of course I am. And even though having Potter at my beck and call could certainly have its advantages, there are services Miss Granger can provide that he just can't duplicate. Not to mention what I can do for her. She could use a real man. Draco was getting a little bit bolder about not wanting to be a follower to say what he did next. If that Dark Lord doesn't feel I'm Death Eater material yet, maybe I don't feel he's leadership material for me. I'm not willing to follow his every whim like little a little lap dog waiting for him to throw me a bone. Even my father didn't make me sit up and beg.  
  
Snape wasn't sure how to approach this. He didn't want to see anyone sacrificed, but he wasn't sure Draco would ever really have the option of breaking his family's alliance with Voldemort, even with his father in Azkaban. Draco, you playing with powers you can't imagine.   
  
Draco just rolled his eyes. Perhaps I'm feeling less and less sure of the powers of someone Potter could defeat as an infant. You and I both know I'm already stronger than all but Voldemort's most elite lackeys. At least the ones that aren't already back in Azkaban for life.  
  
Snape decided to change the subject. A loose cannon' Malfoy could mean trouble. Are you aware whom this year's Head Girl is?  
  
Draco shrugged, Isn't it that girl from Ravenclaw who is already taking a few University level Healer classesPadma whatever?  
  
Snape answered, Though I'm sure she was a highly ranked candidate and a logical assumption, she is not this year's Head Girl.  
  
Draco laughed out loud because there was no other possible choice, You mean the Head Girl is going to be the SLAVE of the Head Boy! This was priceless and more delicious than he could have possibly imagined.  
  
Hermione was in her new private bedroom when Draco and Snape arrived in their shared sitting room. She should not have been able to hear what was going on outside her room, but after an additional year of refinement, Fred and George's extendable ears were quite powerful now. She used their invention to its fullest and listened to the conversation. It was Hermione's intension to break with tradition and not take a slave even though it might mean her removal from her position. She also planned on making the slave policy public as a way to make sure it did not continue. Some traditions were made to be broken. She was also very confused at how this sort of thing could have been going on for all the years she was at Hogwarts. There was nothing about it in Hogwarts, a History! Percy had a slave? She wished that Professor McGonagall had already arrived, she had so many questions for her, but she was very busy with Order business.  
  
She listened with disgust as Snape talked of loyalty to the Dark Lord but did find it interesting that Malfoy did not want to be a follower anymore. She had no doubt that Snape was a double agent; she just didn't completely trust his loyalties. Then she heard something that chilled her to the bone! Draco was thinking about selecting her as his slave! Then she smirked. Obviously he hadn't read that this was expressly forbidden in the handbook, the idiot! The Head Boy and Head Girl are absolutely off limits, didn't he read? Prefects weren't completely off limits, but they had to consent. She realized that he had just taken away her option of resigning as Head Girl in protest if need be. Damn him! She had no assurance that if she resigned she would remain a prefect since her replacement had already been selected. She just couldn't take that chance. Well, she figured, at least she didn't have to have the slave do anything questionable. She could select Ron and make him do his own homework for a change. She smiled at her solution. Who says absolute power corrupts absolutely?  
  
She stopped listening to the conversation and put away her Extendable Ear. She had heard enough of this. Malfoy would most likely pick Pansy; everyone knew they were getting married right after graduation. Snape had hinted about Harry, which had given her chills upon hearing it, but Draco made had made it clear that he preferred a woman. She was sure that Malfoy was capable of selecting Harry, but since she had never seen any signs of him having any bisexual tendencies, she knew his hormones would win in this decision. Draco's waning loyalties to the other Dark Wizards was also something to keep an eye on. She also knew she could use that information in the future as a test to see if Snape passed it on to the Order.  
  
Snape wanted to shake Draco. Are you that stupid? One of the first stipulations in the handbook states the Head Boy and Head Girl can not select each other.  
  
Damn, I looked forward to breaking her in or perhaps just breaking her.  
  
Snape laughed out loud this time. Though I completely understand your sentiments and even share them, you'll need to select someone suitable at the private ceremony this Friday. From what I understand, Potter has some delicacies to offer that I know you'd also enjoy  
  
Draco's eyes lit up. The original plan did seem more satisfying when presented that way. And there were certain things men understood about each other that could be so tiresome to explain to a woman.   
  
Hermione opened her door, and entered the room. Somehow, Snape and Draco managed to hide their surprise that she had been so near. They knew the bedrooms were soundproof, and were relieved that her entrance hadn't been a few moments earlier. Is there any champagne left? she asked as if nothing in the world was wrong. Snape conjured another glass and poured for her. Congratulations on making Head Boy, Malfoy, she stated with what seemed like absolute sincerity.  
  
Now, now, Miss Granger, Snape admonished, The boy's name is Draco. I expect you to use it.  
  
Both Hermione and Draco had looks of horror on their faces. Professor Snape, Sir? Hermione asked. Would it be acceptable for us to only use our given names publicly?  
  
Snape was about to refuse Hermione's request until he took a look at Draco and noticed that his face was just as hopeful as hers. Alright, children, he addressed them condescendingly, You have my permission, but Professor McGonagall, as Miss Granger's head of house, must also approve. Hermione and Draco nodded happily. If I hear one public slip from either of you, I'll expect you to be on a first name basis until you graduate. And with that, Snape left the room.  
  
Draco was dying to ask Granger if she had read any good books lately, but decided he had plenty of time to play that card. He looked her in the eye and proposed a toast, To us, this Year's Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione finished her drink in one gulp.  
  



	5. Night Riders

**Chapter 5 (Night Riders)**  
  
The next few days were uneventful. Draco spent most of his time training with Professor Snape or outside. Having the Quidditch pitch to himself chasing a practice Snitch on his new broom was a luxury even to him. Hermione was on her own most of the time. Since Professor McGonagall had not yet arrived for the term, she spent much of her time enjoying having free reign of the library and researched anything she could find about past Head Boys and Girls. She also visited with Hagrid. She was a bit nervous about spending time alone with Draco in their shared sitting room that lead to the Head Boy and Head Girl's rooms. She knew she had to get used to it eventually, but she figured it would be easier when the school wasn't so empty.  
  
Their meals were served in the Great Hall, but only one table use by both staff and the new student heads. Hermione and Draco actually shared a few civil conversations and found that they had similar ideas about delegation of Prefect duties. Both felt that it was important from the start to get the representatives from each of the houses working together as a team. This way, they would be able to take more of a leadership role and only step in when it was something the Prefect's couldn't handle. Hermione's motivation was study time. Though she knew Draco was also a good student, she wasn't 100% sure of his motivation.  
  
The time flew, and the next thing they knew, it was time to get the students. It was very strange riding the Hogwarts Express to King's Cross Station. It just seemed wrong. The train was so empty and quiet. Other than a few house elves and wizard rail employees, Hermione and Draco were on their own. Since they had to leave right after midnight on September 1st to arrive on time, the new Head Boy and Girl each had a small sleeping compartment. Hermione curled up in her tiny train bed and let the rhythmic sounds and rocking of the train lull her to sleep.  
  
It was still pitch dark when she woke to a hand tightly over her mouth and a warm, strong body spooned behind her. She struggled and wished she had used her wand to secure her compartment, but the past few days had lulled her into a false sense of security. A voice she instantly recognized as Malfoy's spoke reassuringly, Shhhh, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk. Hermione continued to struggle and made a sound in the back of her throat that implied she didn't believe him. I'm going to give you your wand then remove my hand. Do you promise not to scream? Hermione did her best to shake her head no. Granger, I'd prefer to have this conversation without having to restrain you.  
  
Draco removed his hand from her mouth without her promise, continued to restrain her, and Hermione immediately screamed. It surprised her that he didn't react at all to it. Silly girl, I already soundproofed the compartment, I just wanted to see if you would be reasonable. Hermione shook with terror, which was unfortunate because the movement she was making was incredibly arousing to Draco. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt his erection build and begin throbbing against her. Draco knew this just wasn't going as planned. He wasn't there to rape her, not that he'd turn her down if she showed the slightest interest. He knew he had to risk letting her go, because he wasn't sure he'd be able to trust himself much longer the way things were going. He quickly let her go, sat up, and moved to the foot of her bed. She quickly moved in the opposite direction and curled up in a ball at the head of the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. Here's your damn wand, Granger he said as he actually gave it back to her, though he kept his own pointed in her direction in self defense.  
  
Her anger made it easy to blink away her tears. We've been at Hogwarts alone for almost two full days. Why on earth did you wait till a time like this to talk to me? What did you expect me to think?  
  
Draco ignored her question. We really haven't been alone until now. So, who's your slave going to be? he asked.  
  
Why do you want to know? It's not like we're going to pick the same person, she snapped, still annoyed at the timing of the question.  
  
Draco laughed. Hermione noticed it wasn't menacing and it didn't seem to have any hidden meaning, just genuine amusement. You never know, maybe our tastes are more similar than you think. Who gets to pick first anyway?  
  
Hermione shook her head, Our tastes are not similar about anything, and if you read your handbook, you'd know that our selection order is based on a coin toss. This year the Head Boy gets to call it. She was starting to relax. She had her wand, the pillow held to her chest felt comforting and Draco was keeping his distance.  
  
I don't know, we both had the same taste in books a month ago.  
  
Her guard went right back up. I was wondering when you would use that against me. I'm human, I'm considered an adult, and I looked at a tasteful book about sexuality. It's not like I ordered the Witches Weekly Adults Only Pinup Book'!  
  
Draco couldn't resist teasing her. You would have in second year if Lockhart was the centerfold.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. There really had been a special adults only issue of Witches Weekly with a Lockhart centerfold that came out right before second year. Lavender had brought a copy of it with her to school and all the second year girls had spent days trying to figure out a copying spell that ended up ruining the whole magazine. I would not have!  
  
The lady doth protest too much, methinks! Draco teased.  
  
Hermione was truly shocked, Shakespeare, Mr. Malfoy?  
  
Why not? He may not have been a Wizard, but he was a pure blood squib. If he hadn't been so busy writing, he might have learned a spell or two. I think he got kicked out after he didn't pass any finals in 3rd year. I mean, look at MacBeth, he had to have failed potions miserably. Draco tried to get his question answered again. Come on, Granger, who are you picking?  
  
Maybe it was because it was so late, or maybe she felt secure enough with her wand in hand, but she felt comfortable enough to tease, I was thinking I'd select Pansy just to torment you.  
  
Draco was charmed and the erection that had begun with her squirming bounced back to life for a moment. Granger was capable of making a joke about sexual blackmail? Nothing in common, my ass!' he thought. If he thought there was any way he'd get away with it, he would have kissed her and held her down until she begged for him right then and there. If he hadn't given her back her wand, he might have given it a try. He studied people, and had found that a joke like that told more about one's true desires than many things said in seriousness. Then I guess I'll have to take Ron. Draco then realized that there might be a way to persuade her to do anything he wanted right then and there. What would you do if I did get to go first and I selected the Weasel?  
  
Hermione was confused. Ron was a prefect; he'd have to agree to it. She also assumed he wasn't talking about Ginny, she was also a prefect and he usually called her the She Weasel.' Hermione then confused the hell out of Draco by laughing. He hadn't known the Head Girl was off limits, maybe he didn't know about the other rules as well. I guess Ron would get a lot of practice waiting on a rich, stuck up, arrogant, bastard.  
  
Draco tried to make his meaning more clear, No, Love. What would you do right now to stop me from selecting him?  
  
Now Hermione was sure he still didn't know all the rules. Absolutely nothing. With you having him wait on you hand and foot for a year, I'll end up with a very well trained boyfriend. It will be just like having a maid! Whip him into shape for me, please.  
  
Malfoy moved closer to her and tried to be menacing, Are you that ignorant and innocent? Do you have any idea of the kinds of things I'd make him do for me?  
  
Hermione gripped her wand a bit tighter, but kept up the pretense. Yes, of course I do, silly. You yourself saw me with the book! I bought it.  
  
Draco wanted to scream. What was wrong with her? He kept his voice steady and calm. I'd make him suck my cock till he felt like his jaw will break, then I'd fuck him up his tight little ass until he couldn't sit down for a week.  
  
Hermione nodded. Yes, that was in the book. Will you also help him become a better kisser? He could use some help with that.  
  
Draco was absolutely silenced. What was she playing at? He opened his mouth speak several times, but words didn't come out. Hermione wasn't sure why she decided to do what she did next. It just sort of happened. Keeping a tight hold of her wand, she moved close to Malfoy. Teach him how I want to be kissed, she whispered, and then placed her slightly parted lips on his. She kissed him deeply, trying to remember everything she had read because she had never actually kissed anyone like this before. She pressed her body against him and felt so tiny compared to his muscular build. He felt her full breasts pressed against him and he felt the blood rush to his pelvis and a familiar throbbing. Maybe little miss perfect-prefect wasn't as innocent as he thought. The little mudblood slut has wanted me all along,' he told himself as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. It would have been a little but more fun if he had manipulated her into it, but what the hell? He stroked his hand down her side, to her hip, and started to slide it between her legs. Right before his hand reached its goal, he needed to break the kiss to catch his breath, which was exactly the moment Hermione was waiting for. She quickly pulled away using the movements she learned in her secret Dumbledore's Army training, and quickly slid back to the head of the bed. She held her wand held in ready position as if the kiss never happened, then clearly and assertively commanded, Now, get out of my compartment before I use my wand. I know some spells that would be very painful in the condition you are in now!   
  
Draco started to protest,   
  
Get the hell out of my compartment, Malfoy. And don't ever enter my room or a place designated as my space without my permission again!  
  
Draco returned to his compartment bewildered and with a painful, hard erection. He practically had to crawl to get there. As he reached between his legs to give himself some sort of relief he tried to figure out the situation. What a fucking prick tease! Less than one month ago at Flourish and Blotts, he knew she had let a 100% honest answer slip out. Most likely, she was the only female virgin at Hogwarts above 5th year. He also knew that she was home with her parents the whole month of August, so it wasn't like she had any chance to change her sexual experience level in the past 4 weeks. She had purchased a book on sexual practices that had the best reputation in the wizarding world, but even the great scholar Hermione Granger couldn't have learned everything from a book. As he worked his way closer and closer to a climax, he pondered how he had been manipulated and had been completely in her power. At first he thought it had started with her kiss, but now he was sure it started from the moment he returned her wand. He focused on her kiss again. It was the most wonderful, painful, mysterious, confusing, sensuous, demoralizing moment and there was even something sexual in the way she denied him. His physical release finally came, but it was emotionally unsatisfying.  
  
His father used to torture him. Sometimes it was with words that pierced his soul; sometimes it was with whips that literally pierced his skin. He had vowed never to let anyone do that to him again, yet GrangerHermione had tortured him moments ago and he wanted her to do it again. It was the closest approximation to love he was still able to feel.  
  
After Draco stumbled out of Hermione's compartment, she removed the silencing spell he had cast and placed a protection spell on the door and windows. After she had her wand back and her initial terror wore off, it had been so much fun! She had played him like a musical instrument and loved it. She laughed at the kiss and pictured poor Malfoy jacking off several compartments over to release some of the frustration.  
  
But then, what if she did let him go farther? Her body had to be every bit as aroused as his was, it was just easier for her to hide it from him. It really could have been exciting having someone inside her for the first time moving in time to the train. Kissing him just to torment him had been more exciting than any kiss she ever experienced. Why did MalfoyDraco have to be Head Boy? She imagined him as her slave for a moment, and then admonished herself for thinking that way. She did her best to think of the terror and torture Death Eaters brought to the world, but she knew for a fact that he was not a Death Eater yet and was even considering severing ties, something that could mean his death. Most likely, Draco believed that Snape was Voldemort's double agent, so he had been quite cocky and frankly, stupid, to share his feelings about the situation with him. He was usually smart, powerful.sexy. He also had mellowed quite a bit in sixth year after his father was sent to Azkaban. Hermione sighed. Was he worth the effort of trying to save; he could still be quite an ally to have? Would he join their side? Or was she just making an excuse to act on the hormones rushing through her body right now? She had seen enough of real life in both the muggle and wizarding world to know that the one partner for life, no sex before marriage stereotype had been a myth for a long time. Even at the beginning of the 20th century there was a lot of sex outside of commitment going on, it wasn't something her parent's generation invented in the 1960s. Still, her first time had to be with someone she loved. Didn't it?  
  
Hermione thought for a while and thought back to Draco's kisses and how easily she controlled him and a question came to mind. Had she ever set a goal she hadn't achieved? The answer was easier than she thought. No. Every goal she reached for she met. She decided to sleep on this one. As she drifted off, listening to the rhythmic sounds of the train, she thought in third person, Better be careful what Hermione asks for, because what Hermione wants, Hermione gets.  



	6. The Platform and Summer Memories

**A/N**  
_Thanks for the reviews so far. Especially to **XxphoenixX** for being there from the beginning and **rubberduck** for really taking the time to really take give my story such a close analysis!   
  
I think you'll find that the Founder's Gifts have been worked into story in a way that should seem reasonable...in terms of any NC-17 fanfic being reasonable... ;-)   
  
Unfortunately, you may have to wait a bit for it... one can't be expected to make all of the choices involved in the Gifts of the Founders on the first day back in school. I hope I make the wait worth it.  
  
Time for more left hanging goodness..._  
  
**Chapter 6 (Platform 9 3/4 and Summer Memories)**  
  
At 9:30 all of the staff and the new Hogwarts Head Boy and Head Girl were dressed and enjoying breakfast in the staff car on the train. They had already arrived at King's Cross, platform 9 3/4, but the entrance to the platform would not open for another half hour. Hermione and Draco had acknowledged each other's presence with pleasantries that sounded sincere, Good Morning, did you sleep well... and both admired the other's ability to hide any tension from the night before. Hermione buttered a scone and wondered whom Malfoy truly intended to select. By 10:00 breakfast was finished. After all the dishes were cleared away the room transformed into what would be the prefect's car. Hermione and Draco had been well instructed in what was expected of them. Already dressed in their full Hogwarts uniforms adorned with shiny new Head Girl and Head Boy badges, they took their places outside the train to represent the school, shake hands with parents nervous about sending their little ones away for the first time, make sure the first years didn't get eaten alive, and direct the new 5th year prefects to the prefect's car.  
  
Hogwarts Uniforms were not designed for a London summer. They were very comfortable in a drafty highland castle, but the heat here was stifling. Hermione wished she could at least take her cloak off, and Draco looked jealously at Hermione's skirt. At least she gets a breeze once in a while I'm stuck in wool trousers,' he thought. They shook hands and charmed the parents of nervous first year students. Without any planning, they slipped into a pattern of Draco letting Hermione handle the Muggle parents and Draco spoke to the wizard families that could trace their lineage back for generations. The families that fell someplace in the middle they split between them.   
  
They had a short, unscheduled break at about 10:40. All the early birds had arrived, and in about 10 minutes the students who were chronically late would start rushing in out of breath wondering if the train had left without them. Hermione leaned against a pole for a moment, and surprisingly felt her robes, hair and skirt blowing in a wondrous cool breeze. She turned in the direction of the wind to cool her face, and saw Draco with his wand pointed at her. She raised her eyebrows in question. It's a cooling charm, Granger. Don't you know this one?  
  
She smiled, No, I don't, but it's wonderful. Will you teach it to me so I can return the favor?  
  
It's in chapter 3 of the 7th year Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Do you mean to say I've worked further ahead than you have this year?  
  
Hermione was surprised because she had already read the chapter, I guess so. But isn't that a strange place for that kind of material?  
  
Draco then pointed his wand at himself to cool down. It's actually a freezing curse that I've modified. I'm sure it doesn't take someone of your intelligence to figure out the kind of damage this could do to someone without the modification.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. So it's not a charm, and it's not in chapter three at all, the defense against it is. He pointed the wand at her again and let her feel the cool breeze on her neck and her skirt. She opened her robe and lifted her wool sweater a bit to let the cool air hit her white shirt.  
  
Whomever decided magic should labeled as good or bad or a curse verses a defense was an idiot. I just cast a so-called curse on us and I don't know about you, but I feel a hell of a lot more comfortable now.   
  
Hermione wondered if he was trying to tell her more than what he was actually saying. She was about to respond when the wave of latecomers began their decent on platform 9 3/4. She saw Ginny, Harry and Ron for the first time in over six weeks. Hermione ran to them and hugged each in turn and gave Ron a quick kiss. Ginny spoke first, Hermione, we missed you so much! Why couldn't you spend some time with us this past month? Ginny snuggled close to Harry and placed her head on his chest.  
  
Hermione stammered a bit, it was the last summer I could spend time with my parents before going off on my own. Ithought it would be best. Hermione watched as Harry's arm circled Ginny and his hand caressed her waist.  
  
Ron spoke up, Well, we had better get on the train. He looked at Harry and Ginny. Harry, if you could detach yourself from my sister, we have a Prefect's meeting to attend. Save us a seat, will you?  
  
Hermione hadn't expected that. She knew that since she was Head Girl, an additional 7th year Prefect had been selected from Gryffindor. It never crossed her mind that it wouldn't be Harry. Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss goodbye and Ron and his sister ran to the train to go to the prefect's car. She looked into his green eyes not sure what to say. Dumbledore didn't select you again? she asked simply.  
  
Harry shrugged, I can't say I'm happy about it. I guess, in his wisdom, he feels I still have too much to do for the Order. Hermione quickly looked around to make sure Malfoy was out of hearing distance. She should have known that she didn't need to double check. Malfoy was in the middle of a very tender greeting with Pansy. She nodded. Ron really missed you, you know. I think he was hoping to move your relationship along  
  
The train whistle overpowered his next words. We had better board, we're the last people out here. Hermione answered, ignoring the comments about Ron.   
  
As they climbed on board Harry didn't let the subject drop. You only owled him twice, the guy is a wreck.  
  
Maybe I'm not ready for more, Harry. She looked down the corridor. I have a meeting to run. She walked away. Under her breath she muttered, Every couple in the world isn't smiles, sunshine and sex like you and Ginny.  
  
Harry found a seat and thought of all the great comebacks he could have said. Are you sure you are ready for anything?' or maybe a play on words about how she had a meeting to run' and was she running from Ron? Ron had been in love with Hermione for so long and he had expected to be able to spend time with her at the Burrow this past summer. Harry had been ready to attack Hermione with words, until he heard what she said about his relationship with Ginny.   
  
Seeing Harry and Ginny so happy together had just torn Ron up. At first, Ginny was oblivious to it. She kept making Ron promise that he wouldn't marry Hermione until Ginny graduated so the four of them could have a double wedding. This was before Hermione decided not to visit the burrow in August, and it also didn't take something else into account. Harry had never said the word marriage to Ginny. Ever. It was also a word Hermione had never spoken to Ron.  
  
Oh, Harry liked Ginny a lot. He thought that he might be able to love her someday. She was wonderful to touch and hold and kiss. And she was hot little thing. He wasn't sure he could count how many times she snuck into his bedroom at night, but he knew the number of times she came in equaled the number of times he sent her right back to her own room. The very last time she snuck in, he thought he was having a very erotic dream, and he woke seconds before climaxing to find Ginny wearing nothing but tiny pink panties with a little white bow finishing off his first blowjob. She cried so hard when she realized he wasn't happy about it. She knew he kept sending her back to her room, but she had thought maybe he just needed her to be a bit more aggressive. He didn't kick her out right away this time, but wrapped her up in his robe and held her close. He then crawled in bed under the covers and pulled her next to him, covered by his robe and a hand knit afghan her mother had made, but didn't let her under the covers with him. He let her cry herself to sleep for a bit. She woke up in his arms an hour later and at first thought her dreams had come true, but then the events of the night came flooding back.  
  
Why don't you want me, Harry? Ginny had asked.  
  
I do want you, hun, Harry answered honestly.  
  
Ginny was confused, Then why won't you make love to me? Harry didn't answer, so Ginny continued. We kiss and cuddle, we can talk for hours about anything. We play Quidditch together and if we were both on Firebolts, I'd kick your arse in a race. He gave her a quick look that said, You Wish!' but she continued. You fondle my breasts, and when we snog, sometimes I can feel how hard you are. And the heat! Your body throbs against me, what's stopping you from continuing?  
  
Harry tried to find a logical answer, I just don't want to hurt you, he stated referring to her feelings if they ever broke up. Or if he was ever forced to leave her forever for some reason he didn't want to think about...  
  
Ginny tried to reassure him, Harry, it's OK. I trust you. Besides, it's not like I've never done it before. It's been a long time since it hurt.  
  
Maybe you should go back to your own bed, Ginny. I really should get some sleep. Harry needed some time alone to think and was totally oblivious to the poor timing of his request. Ginny nodded and Harry gave her a gentle kiss. What she didn't notice was that during the kiss, he grabbed his wand and performed a morning after birth control charm, she was too busy trying not to cry in front of him again. He knew enough about biology to know that even though they hadn't had actually sex, with as little as she was wearing and with what her hands had touched, there was a slight possibility of pregnancy and he just wasn't going to be forced into being a father. What he didn't notice was humiliation that showed in Ginny's eyes.  
  
Harry was jerked back to reality by the food trolley. He bought his usual fill of treats, and wondered how much longer the prefect meeting would last. He ate a Cauldron Cake and continued his thoughts about her.   
  
He desperately had wanted a male friend to talk to about Ginny and why he was unwilling to physically move their relationship further, and even though over a year had past, that night he shed tears for Sirius for the first time in six months. He then realized he was being selfish because the tears were for him. He couldn't imagine anyone he could talk to. He used to be able to talk to Hermione about this kind of thing. She had given him good dating advice about Cho in the past, but last year she had changed the subject each time he tried to bring it up. Ron was out as well. Somehow waking Ron to have a conversation started out, I had been uncomfortable with how fast your sister wants to take things, but now that I know that she's a slut He stopped himself. She said she had a few partners before him, two to be exact. If the situation were reversed, she wouldn't be calling him names like that. She was more experienced than he was; she was not less of a person for this. Experience, or lack there of, had nothing to do with why he was hesitating. He wished Fred and George still lived at home. Somehow he knew that they'd understand even though Ginny was their sister, but then, if they had been home, he wouldn't have been cursed with a private room in the first place.  
  
The next day at the Burrow was very strange. It was a weekend, so Arthur was home. Harry was used to being attacked with questions about the muggle world, but this time the questions were so inane and repetitive, the entire household did everything they could do to get away. Molly went outside to work on the garden, and Ron asked permission for Harry, Ron and Ginny to take the floo network to visit Fred and George's store. Three sets of eyes looked at Mr. Weasley pleadingly. Ron, Ginny, go ahead. I still have more questions about the machine muggles use to watch the telly for them. The VRC or something.  
  
Harry decided to spare Ron and Ginny. Don't worry, you guys go on without me. I'll explain the wonders of television to your dad one more time Ron and Ginny didn't even show any pretense of waiting behind. They barely said goodbye as they each grabbed handfuls of floo powder escaped to Diagon Alley.  
  
The moment Ron and Ginny left, Harry and Arthur were the only people left in the house. Harry started to talk about television but Mr. Weasley had other plans. He dragged Harry's chair back, lifted him by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Harry's wand was still on the table, too far away to reach. Arthur held his own wand to Harry's face. For a moment, Harry wondered why his scar didn't hurt, as he was sure Voldemort had taken the form of Arthur Weasley. There was no way a man Mr. Weasley's age could have such strength! But once he spoke, Harry knew it was not the Dark Lord speaking. What the HELL did you do to my daughter last night, Potter? Harry tried to talk, but he couldn't get a word in. I don't believe you. I've taken you into my home like a son and though I'm sure millions owe their lives to you, you are not getting paid back with my daughters flesh!  
  
Harry tried to talk, But I didn't  
  
Anything you say, I'll know you are lying. Molly caught Ginny early this morning. She was leaving your room wearing nothing but your robe and she was in tears. When Molly tried to talk to her, she went into hysterics  
  
Arthur made a fist, but restrained himself from violence. The Order still needs you so we may have to cross paths at times, but don't expect me EVER to allow you in my home again!  
  
At this point, Harry almost screamed in terror. He had heard the sound of an adult female clearing her throat, and he instantly flashed back to Professor Umbridge. Molly had entered the room. Arthur, let go of Harry, she spoke gently, but deliberately.   
  
Molly, you're the one that spent half the night comforting our daughter and you want me to let him go?  
  
Yes, Arthur. Let go. Ginny and I had another talk once she calmed down and there is much more to the story than you know. And not only that, I promised Ginny you would never know unless she chooses to share it with you herself. All you need to know is this boy has done absolutely nothing inappropriate with our daughter.  
  
Arthur let go of Harry, but continued to argue. How do you know she just wasn't telling you want you wanted to hear?  
  
A mother knows these things. Now Arthur, I need to talk to Harry. She noticed he was just standing there. Alone! I know there has got to be something outside that needs doing. Go find it! Arthur knew there was no arguing with his wife when she spoke like that.   
  
Harry began to wonder if he was in for something worse, but Molly made a gesture for him to sit back down at the table. Arthur left the house and Molly began making tea. Once Molly knew it was safe, she said something that calmed his fears. Thank you for not taking advantage of my daughter, Harry. Harry noticed she had tears in her eyes.  
  
Ginny and I had quite a talk and she told me some things I would have preferred never to know about her. Molly sighed. Harry heard the water boiling. He stood up, gestured to a chair for her to sit, and he prepared the tea for the two of them.  
  
Ginny told me that she's been sneaking into your room at night, but no matter what she says or does, you send her away. As a mother, I can't tell you how much this means to me.  
  
Harry's lips formed a pained smile, I'm just not ready to take things any further.  
  
Molly then surprised Harry. I'm going to switch roles now and talk to you as a woman. I don't think the mother in me can say these things. Ginny let me know that she isn't exactly the innocent little girl I thought she still was. It seems Hogwarts isn't quite as locked down as it was when I was a student. Harry started to interrupt, but Molly wouldn't let him. Don't worry, I know you aren't responsible for any of her lack of innocence. Molly sipped her tea. Please let me get this all out at once because I'm not sure how I'll get through it if I stop. Harry just nodded. Ginny told me that she has had sex with two boys. The first she didn't even like that much; he was persuasive and made her feel like she was the only one not doing it. Molly closed her eyes tightly for a moment to hold back the tears. She wished she could have said the right thing for Ginny not to have fallen for that old line. The second she really liked a lot. She told me she was in love with him. I doubt she really was, but I believe she thought she was at the time. Molly drank more of her tea. Ginny is madly in love with you and as you can tell, she would do anything for you. Last night, she told me she wished she was dead. Molly broke down and cried. Outside of funerals, Harry had never seen an adult cry like that before and had no idea how to react.  
  
Harry was so confused with this as a mother, as a women talk that he asked the only question that he could think of. He spoke quietly So, as a woman, you think I should move a little faster with Ginny? I just don't think   
  
Molly was still quite upset, but Harry's confusion allowed her tears to stop for a moment and she drank more tea. Molly reached out and tenderly messed up Harry's hair and they both smiled. This touched Harry deeply. He was sure that if he had grown up with a mother and father, they would have touched his hair just like that as well. Molly took a deep breath before continuing. My daughter thinks you'll never be able to love her because you won't be her first. My husband cannot know that, I think he would kill those other boys. Ginny isn't really suicidal, but she's really regretting not saving herself for you. She's loved you since she first saw you when she was 10 years old, she just got tired of waiting.  
  
Harry tried to work around this whole mother/woman thing because he realized he had figured something out. Mrs. Weasley...   
  
She interrupted, You can still call me Molly.  
  
No, right now I'm talking to Mrs. Weasley, Ginny's mother. I'll talk to Molly, the person, in a moment. She smiled with understanding. Mrs. Weasley, if I survive this whole Voldemort ordeal, perhaps I could fall in love with your daughter someday and her past doesn't matter to me. Harry thought for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing, I might even love her now, I just don't have a clue what that really means or should feel like. Harry switched gears, Molly, there is a young woman I care for very much, and if we took the physical part of our relationship further physically it might heal some of her wounds and make her realize that she is not damaged goods' but a wonderful person who is richly deserving of love.   
  
Molly felt quite strange; she was starting to think that perhaps Harry should make love to her little girl. Her baby. But Harry continued. Be that as it may. No matter how much I fight it; I've spent the past 6 years of my life in a fight to the death for humanity. I have no reason to believe that this year or any year will be any different. If you think your daughter hurts now, imagine picking up the pieces after the number one target of the most fiendish monster ever known has been taken out. I'm not planning on losing but you heard the prophecy last year. It's him or me. As long as Voldemort walks the earth I refuse to do anything that could possibly make her love me more. Molly was crying again. Your husband was right in some ways. You should remove me from her life. At least until we know I'll be able to stay in it.  
  
Molly did her best to speak. Let Ginny know, Harry. Don't let her go on feeling like she doesn't deserve you Molly had the fear of her daughter having sex with even more partners because she felt that it didn't matter anymore anyway. Gods, she hoped Harry could get through to her. Ginny wouldn't believe it from anyone else.  
  
It crossed Harry's mind that there had been a certain simplicity to spending his summers in the cupboard under the stairs. I'll do my best.   
  
The train continued north as he nodded off while waiting for his friends to return from the Prefect's meeting.  
  



	7. The Prefect’s Meeting

**Chapter 7 (The Prefect's Meeting)  
**  
Hermione and Draco called the meeting of the Hogwarts Prefects to order.  
  
Hermione spoke first, Greetings, I hope you all had a good summer! I can't tell you all how honored I am to have been selected as Head Girl. I truly believe my fellow 7th years, Padma, Hanna, or Pansy, would have also been excellent choices, so I'm also quite humbled as well. Since Gryffindor was in need of another 7th year prefect, I'd like to present our newest upper division member, Neville Longbottom.  
  
Neville quickly commented, I thought my Gran was going to have a heart attack when she saw my badge! The older prefects laughed with him because they could understand how she could have thought that, but since 5th year, Neville had turned into quite a talented wizard specializing in the unlikely combination of Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Draco then took his turn. Well, unlike Granger here, I'm not surprised. I mean come on, Weasley, Goldstein and Macmillan? Who else were they going to pick?  
  
The three 7th year boys began to stand up but Hermione calmed them down, Draco! Not everyone has the same sense of humor as you. You know darn well you were proud to be selected. Draco winked at Hermione and Ron fumed where he sat. Ginny, now a 6th year Prefect, was sitting next to her brother and she was also ready to hold him back if needed.  
  
Draco continued, The new 7th year prefect to fill my shoes from Slytherin is Millicent Bulstrode. That might be a problem since I'm pretty sure her feet are even bigger than mine. Hermione was about to admonish Malfoy again, but to her surprise, Millicent and the rest of the Slytherins laughed with gusto. It seemed to be some sort of inside joke.  
  
Millicent held out her foot, Does anyone know how hard it is to get Mary Janes in a size 49 1/2 wide? With that, the rest of the prefects joined in the laughter.  
  
Luna Lovegood, a 6th year prefect from Ravenclaw commented, My father ran a story in the Quibbler about a woman from the states who wore an American size 15 shoe. If I remember right, size 49 is even larger. You don't have some giant blood do you? If not, my dad might  
  
Millicent fumed about her bloodline being questioned as any true Slytherin would; I'm a pure blood and can trace my family back for generations. She lightened up a bit as she analyzed the situation, I wonder if a story about my shoe troubles might get me some custom shoes in my size that look like they were made for a woman?  
  
Hanna spoke up, Millicent, I have the best book about shoe transfiguration, I'll have to loan it to you. Millicent's face lit up and she nodded yes happily. Maybe there were some advantages to getting to know people from other houses?  
  
Hermione smiled, there was some good bonding going on here, it was just time to get back on track and make sure the 5th years knew their duties. I'm glad we're all getting along so well. I'm going to go over our duties and then we can get to know each other a bit better over lunch.  
  
Hermione told them about taking care of the first years and making sure they knew where the dorms were and didn't get lost. She talked about curfews and the very special circumstances when they were allowed to give detentions and take away house points. She spoke for almost a half hour.  
  
Is there anything you'd like to add, Draco? Hermione asked hiding her frustration that she had to give the whole talk.  
  
Draco wondered if Granger, and the 6th and 7th years would let him get away with a prank. She had certainly surprised him last night; maybe she had more in store for him. Hermione, you didn't tell our new 5th years about tonight's initiation ceremony.  
  
She caught his eye and wondered what he was up to. She didn't know if anything privately happened in other houses, but there had never been any initiation rites that she had heard about. That's right, I didn't say anything about it, she stated simply. This left room for her to play along with whatever it was he springing on them if it sounded fun, or to call everything off if he was up to something dangerous. He certainly was going to keep her on her toes.  
  
When Draco started to explain his initiation rites, Hermione caught Ron's eye and winked at him. His face, which had looked quite confused, melted into a grin. He then nudged Ginny, who passed a go along with it' signal on to Luna and so on until everyone but the 5th years and the new 7th years knew that having Draco and Hermione as Head Boy and Girl was going to make this an interesting year to say the least! Tonight right after you tuck the little firsties in for the night at 9pm, everyone meet at the prefect's bath by 9:30. This year's password is scrubbing bubbles'. Oh, and 5th years, don't bother to bring your bathing suits. You are to arrive wearing absolutely nothing under your robe other than your shoes and socks. There were gasps from the new Prefects and the older student's laughed. New 7th years, you are senior enough to join the experienced Prefects. For us, our choice of bathing suit or clothing is optional.  
  
Everyone but the terrified 5th years continued to laugh and Hermione was surprised at how well everyone played along. Actually she was not really sure why she would go along with something this unconventional, but maybe it was time to loosen up a bit.   
  
Padma Patil was the exception. She wasn't laughing and Hermione thought she was about to call them on their prank. The lies then poured out from between teeth as she tried to comfort the poor 5th years. Don't worry too much, it's not hard to slide in with your robe hiding you and once you're in the bath! It's so filled will bubbles no one can see anything anyway. The rest of us had to do it too! Even Hermione! This confirmed to the experienced prefects what a year this would be. Who knows, they may have just started a new tradition. Draco alone might have been frightening in his new position, but with Hermione to temper his more outrageous ideas, they knew they could play along with anything that the two of them agreed with.  
  
With that, lunch appeared on the table and Hermione and Draco in unison said, Let's eat! Both Hermione and Draco noticed how easily they worked together. Maybe years of being enemies had made sort of a bond. It was eerie.   
  
They weren't the only ones bothered by their silent communication. Ron stewed in his own juices. Why was she calling him, Draco?' They seemed to have developed some sort of mental link. Were the rumors true that the Head Boy and Head Girl had to go to Hogwarts a few days early for some sort of ancient sexual bonding ceremony? Ron fumed for a few more moments, and then realized exactly how many Hogwarts rumors involving bizarre rites of passage had been falseall of them...at least all that he knew about. But still, he didn't like it.   
  
He got up to walk to the buffet table, but didn't see Hermione or Malfoy for a moment. He was about to start fuming again, until he noticed Hermione talking with a new Ravenclaw prefect. He relaxed a bit and filled up his plate. At first, Ron was annoyed that she didn't go right to his side, but he realized that as Head Girl, she needed to make sure the Prefects were a cohesive team and he could see that introducing herself personally to all of the 5th years from other houses was a great way to start. She really was a good selection for the role. Even Malfoy was speaking with students that weren't from Slytherin. Ron filled his plate and decided not to wait to for her to get started with lunch. He was hungry.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Hermione approached Ron and took his plate from him and placed it on a table. He started to protest that he wasn't done, but she silenced him by putting her arms around him and melting her body into his. He was startled for a moment, but then placed his arms around her as well. She looked into his eyes and said, I missed you. But before he could answer, she placed a passionate kiss on his mouth. He started to pull away because he wasn't used to a kiss lasting that long, but she opened her mouth slightly and continued to press her lips against his and tired to slip her tongue in his mouth.   
  
Draco pretended to be paying attention to Pansy as he ate his lunch, but he saw Granger throwing herself at the Weasel. Virgin, my ass, he thought as he watched her move against him and thought about her actions on the train the night before. Draco couldn't explain his jealousy. Why the hell hadn't she been afraid of him taking Ron as his slave and why had she kissed him last night? Yes, she had matured into a very pretty young woman, but it wasn't like he couldn't find other beautiful women. Her intelligence excited him. Each year they were the number one and two in each subject they both took. The only way either of them knew for sure they'd be number one in a subject was if the other didn't take it. Running today's meeting with her had been fun. He could never have pulled off his little initiation prank without her approval and signals to the experienced prefects to play along. He had been positive she would preempt him once he got to the part about no bathing suits. He expected her to stop him and allow suits for all, and his back up plan was to have the 5th years take them off once for a few minutes once they were covered by bubbles. But the kinky little mudblood not only went along with the first plan, just a wink to her friends brought everyone else in on it. Then there was the time they spoke in unison. That kind of thing just didn't happen. He changed his decision right there and then. Again. If he got to choose his personal slave first, he would make good on his threat to make sure her boyfriend was so busy for the year that he'd have no time for her what so ever. He also wondered how many times he was going to change his mind about which slave sweet' to select.  
  
Hermione hid her disappointment at Ron's kiss as she stayed cuddled close to him. I thought you missed me? she asked.  
  
I did. I wanted you to stay at the Burrow with me so badly, and I missed you so much!  
  
Are you holding it against me or something? Hermione asked. Why won't you kiss me back?  
  
Ron looked confused. He blinked a few times. I seem to remember kissing you just a moment ago.  
  
I mean really kissing me, Hermione answered. I think you could put a little more passion into it. You kiss me like a sister.  
  
Ron was surprised. I think my parents would disown me if I even thought of kissing Ginny that way. He got suspicious, Just when did you learn to kiss like that, anyway?  
  
Hermione shrugged, hoped she didn't sound like she was hiding something, but she just couldn't tell him about the book, Like what? Maybe that's just what an I really, really missed you' kiss feels like?  
  
That sounded logical, but Ron still thought there was something Hermione wasn't saying. He kissed her again. Hermione cuddled her body against his and kissed back. His lips were uncomfortably cold and wet and as she parted his lips with her tongue his mouth felt almost slimy. Hermione pulled away and Ron just stood there out of breath and in awe. I've always dreamed of kissing you like that, Ron whispered in her ear. He continued, Are you finally ready to move on? Ron bravely asked hoping the new deep kisses were just a beginning.   
  
Hermione wasn't sure how to answer. She didn't look him in the eye. I'm not sure. I think I might be. Ron grinned and hugged her close not noticing how wooden she felt. He hadn't noticed how honestly she had answered his question.  



	8. Red Headed Monster

**Chapter 8 (Red Headed Monster)**  
  
The prefect's meeting and lunch finally broke up and it was time to patrol the cars. As Head Girl, Hermione took extra time and special pains to introduce herself to every first year student she could find. After working her way to the back of the train, she found Neville, Luna, Ron, Harry and Ginny already sitting together in a closed and silenced compartment. She opened the door and joined them, making sure to close it behind her and make sure the silencing spell was still working. Ron and Luna were explaining to Neville that there really hadn't been any prefect initiation before this year. They trusted Harry to keep the secret. It was just something Hermione and Malfoy cooked up. Don't blame me! Hermione stated. This idea was all Malfoy's. I just went a long with it because it seemed harmless enough. If he had come up with something too off the wall, I wouldn't have let him get away with it.  
  
You could have fooled me, Hermione. You seemed like you were involved from the beginning, Ron argued.  
  
Ron, I just told you I wasn't. I was just ready to signal you to go along with it if it sounded fun, or I'd stand up to Malfoy if it didn't.  
  
There's another thing. You kept calling him Draco at the meeting. Just how close have you gotten in the past two days? Ron asked jealously.  
  
By this time, everyone in the compartment was staring at them. Even Ginny had climbed off of Harry's lap to sit down normally and pay attention. Sheese, Ron. He's the Head Boy and I'm the Head Girl. Publicly, we call each other by our first names. We need to have a united front as much as possible. In fact, if either of us ever gets caught referring to the other in public by anything but our given names, they'll be trouble. We had to ask for special permission to be rude to each other when we are in private!  
  
Everyone but Ron laughed. Just how often do you plan on being alone with him, Hermione? Ron questioned.  
  
Hermione was sure the emotion she felt was anger, but for a just a fraction of a second, her thoughts before she fell asleep the night before crossed her mind and it was enough to make her blush the tiniest bit.   
  
Ron admonished.  
  
Ginny interrupted, Ron, cut it out! Ginny smiled and looked at Harry for a moment. There's only room for one green-eyed monster in this car, and that's my Harry.  
  
Luna, Neville and Ron looked completely puzzled by her comment. Harry was known for having Green eyes, but Ron's were blue. Hermione explained, It's kind of a muggle saying I told Ginny about. When someone is jealous they get called a green eyed monster.' I'm not sure where it comes from. Luna and Neville nodded in unison, but it had done nothing to calm Ron down.  
  
Is Malfoy the one that taught you to kiss like that? Ron accused.   
  
Hermione shook her head no.' Hermione stammered, um read it in a magazine somewhere  
  
Neville jumped up, I think it's time to patrol the halls, what do you say, Ginny, Luna, Harry  
  
Luna and Ginny also stood up quickly as Harry started to speak, But I'm not a  
  
Ginny interrupted Harry and used leverage to pull him to his feet, Temporary field promotion. Walk, Harry.  
  
Before anyone could leave, Ron made a demand of Hermione. Tell me you've never kissed him.  
  
Like a car accident, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Harry had to look and find out the answer.  
  
Hermione shook her head no' again.  
  
Ron sighed with relief. Thank God. I don't know what I would have done if you had answered differently.  
  
Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville sat back down and they rode in silence for the next few miles. Luna, having grown up with a father who was the editor of the Quibbler, had a reporter's instinct and was the only one other than Hermione that understood what had just happened. Hermione hadn't denied kissing Draco Malfoy; she had done nothing but cleverly refused to answer the question. She knew Ron had fallen for it too. Luna tried to determine if Harry, Ginny or Neville had caught on by their expressions. She didn't think so. If there had been other Ravenclaws in that compartment, they would have picked it up in a heartbeat. Luna decided to try to take a nap. Group naked bubble baths, Hermione all but admitting she had kissed Draco Malfoy how could they possibly question the kinds of things her father published in the Quibbler? Their real life was far more outrageous. It was certainly shaping to be an interesting year.  



	9. Green and Brown Eyed Monsters

**Chapter 9 (Green and Brown Eyed Monsters)**  
  
The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station and a familiar voice sounded from outside the train, Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here. Just about all of the 7th years felt the same sense of beginning of the end with that voice. They all remembered their fear of that big, giant of a man, Hagrid, as he called them over to the boats. That ride across the lake took them to what became their home 9 months out of the year for the previous 6 years for the first time. The enormity of their last year of schooling hit many of them as they exited the train and headed to the carriages to take them to Hogwarts. The past few years had been traumatic in the wizarding world, and this year, and the percentage of students that were able to see the thestrals was almost as high as it was during Voldemort's first reign of terror.   
  
Hermione helped Hagrid load up the boats and thought she might end up having to join the first years because of the amount of time it had taken, but one carriage had remained behind for her. She opened the door and asked, Room for one more? before noticing that the only other person in the carriage was Harry. Hermione sat down next to him so she didn't have to ride backwards. She tried to remember the last time they had been alone together. Other then a few early mornings at the Burrow between 5th and 6th year, the only thing that really came to mind was when she had led Professor Umbridge deep into the Forbidden Forrest. Hermione had never been able to admit to herself how much of what she had done that afternoon was based purely on revenge for the pain the professor had put Harry through that year. She intended the Centaurs to commit cold-blooded, but completely justifiable murder, but she had made the mistake of underestimating their intelligence and their unwillingness to be used. The only time she had ever been totally outsmarted was by Bane, and he had seen right through her and it almost cost their lives.   
  
Harry smiled at her, How are you doing, Head Girl?  
  
I'm keeping up. Hermione smiled back. It's a lot of responsibility and we have our NEWTs this year as well. I'm not sure how I'm going to handle it all. She admitted.  
  
Harry laughed, That's a funny statement from someone who just planned a naked pool party in the Prefect's bath for tonight!  
  
Hermione blushed, Malfoy planned it, I just went along with it. And not a word to anyone else!  
  
What I'm wondering is why? It doesn't seem like the Hermione I know.  
  
Maybe that has something to do with it. Maybe there is more to me than anyone knows. Hermione stated with sadness.   
  
Harry gave her a look in the dim light of the carriage that asked what she meant by that.   
  
Who am I, Harry? Who am I really? Hermione asked  
  
Harry asked, Is that rhetorical or do you really want an answer?  
  
I'd like an answer if you don't mind. Hermione bit her lip while waiting for some sort of response.  
  
Harry sighed. It could have been worse. At least she wasn't asking if her uniform made her look fat! You're a good friend, my best friend's girlfriend  
  
She interrupted. No, that's what I am to other people. Who am I?  
  
For a moment, Harry recalled an article of Ron's that he read over the summer that had a list of the top 25 things to say to impress witches, but somehow he didn't think Hermione would allow herself to be distracted by anything like that. He thought hard. I'm not sure exactly how to answer that, Hermione. I think people are a combination of what they value, what they've done, and what they plan on doing in the future. She nodded and he knew she didn't have enough of an answer yet. You are a hard working, intelligent witch who is always willing to help out someone who doesn't catch on as quick. You value the rights of all humans and other intelligent creatures equally, sometimes to the extreme frustration of other humans. I think you might be guilty of projecting humanity to any creature that has the ability to speak. I mean, look at how angry Centaurs get when you do that! But you'll get angry at me if I question your commitment to SPEW.  
  
She smiled, Good call, that.  
  
I know you've risked your life in the fight against the Death Eaters. Especially last year. I'm the one with the scar and the one that's fought till the final moment of most of the battles, but I have this feeling that you have more importance to the big picture than anyone else realizes. Harry thought for a moment but Hermione still didn't speak. I didn't intend to share that with you.  
  
Did you have some sort of vision? Hermione asked. They moved closer together and locked eyes. Even in the dim evening light, Harry's green eyes sparkled. Hermione could swear she noticed Harry's head moving closer to her and his lips preparing for a kiss.  
  
Hermione was correct, Harry had been thinking about kissing her. He had no idea where that desire had come from...well actually, he had a pretty good idea about the desire itself, just not a clue when the connection with Hermione had come in to the picture. He hadn't thought that he had any ulterior motives in deciding to wait and ride to Hogwarts with her. Ron had been being such a prat, and the rest of the group wanted to make sure they didn't miss anything. Harry had thought things had been going much better the last few weeks of summer now that Ginny had learned to stay in her room at night. He ignored the impulse and continued the conversation. No, more of a feeling. I'd even go as far to say a premonition. I think you are someone else that has some sort of a role in all this.  
  
Hermione was glad she was sitting down. I wonder what Ginny would have to say about that? She was trembling slightly and hoped he didn't notice. She must have been imagining things about the way he had looked at her.  
  
Plenty I'm sure. She'll be there fighting her heart out as well. He paused, not sure if he should continue. I'm not sure we'll all make it to the final battle. Harry decided to attempt to change the subject. He forced himself to break eye contact and faced forward again. Speaking of Ginny, she really missed you this summer. Actually everyone did.  
  
Hermione wanted to ask if he had missed her, but she remembered something Ginny had told her about and blushed, She owled me about a fortnight ago about plans to wake you up wearing something barely there and a smile. That must have been a fun night. How'd it go? Hermione had no idea how she hid her jealousy.  
  
Harry was instantly very uncomfortable. I'm not sure that's your business, he stated and quickly changed the subject and looked away. Ron really missed you, you know. He loves you so much.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
So when are you going to tell him? Harry asked.  
  
Tell him? Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. I may not have your grades, but I know what I'm seeing. Harry paused for a moment. OK, I'm not sure exactly what it is I'm seeing, but I know there is something you're not telling Ron.  
  
Hermione wondered what Harry had figured out. What do you think it is?  
  
A few things come to mind, he started. But I think you're not really sure how this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing started in the first place and you don't have a clue how to break it off.  
  
Harry watched how she reacted to his hypothesis, and knew he was correct. It surprisingly infuriated him to know the she wasn't being honest with Ron. Angry, yes, but this angry? You wanted to know who you are? I'll tell you. You're a person that cares more about damn house elves than a human being who has been your friend for 6 years and your boyfriend for a year. You are a liar that strings him along, not letting him know you don't love him while every night he dreams of you waking up in his arms for the rest of his life. At least you knit things for the damn house elves to try to set them free. You don't even do that much for Ron. Knit him an effing hat, Hermione!  
  
He hit a nerve, or maybe a major artery was a better analogy, because the words spit out of her mouth like blood from a fatal wound. What do you want me to do? Have sex with him out of some sort of obligation because I don't have a clue how to tell him I only ever wanted to be friends without hurting him. She raised her voice, I'm not like you, Harry! Just because he's a good friend and we've been together for a while and I have fun with him when he's not being such a git doesn't mean he gets to show up in my bed with some sort of all-access pass like some people I know! Hermione did a poor imitation of Ginny, Let's race on our brooms, let's talk Quidditch, let's have sex!' Why the hell do you think I stayed away from the Burrow this summer? Ron wouldn't have forced anything, but the pressure would have been miserable!  
  
Harry was silenced. He felt that even if he tried to correct Hermione's misconceptions about his tine with Ginny, she wouldn't believe him anyway. He also thought that his usually perceptive best friend had completely misunderstood his feelings about how she was stringing Ron along. If she was certain that she only wanted to be friends with Ron, he was totally against her doing anything to make him think otherwise. Maybe it really hurt her feelings when he called her a liar, but he believed she was lying to Ron by not breaking things off with him. He decided to change the subject a bit and picked the same question she had thrown at him earlier. Who am I, Hermione? Harry asked gently.   
  
Hermione was not expecting that question. Harry...Please, don't make me answer that now! I'm extremely furious to the point of boiling over I know I will say something I regret.  
  
Harry didn't heed her warning. If that's what it takes to get the truth, I'll take the risk.  
  
She took a deep breath, but the only truth that came out were feelings of raw jealousy that came out as hurtful as knives. You are the kind of man that doesn't notice a that woman cares about you unless she can zoom around you with her legs wrapped around a huge phallic symbol. She was shocked at the amount of pain in her words but she found she couldn't stop. They continued to spit out like venom, You must have to have some bisexual or homosexual tendencies because you've never have any romantic interest in anyone until you see that person stalking you with at least 18 inches of hard wood sticking out from between that person's legs. I'd be willing to bet there isn't a woman on the Gryffindor Quidditch team you haven't fucked and I bet you dream of having a Firebolt II shoved up your ass!  
  
Harry didn't think. He hit her across the face so hard she cut the inside of her mouth against her teeth. Hermione slowly brought her hand to her cheek as they both sat totally still, in shock, staring.   
  
Hermione had to get up a few times to hold her head out the window to spit the blood from her mouth, but her eyes were strangely dry. Harry's knuckles were actually throbbing from contact and he knew if he hurt like that, he may have done some real damage to her. He would have given anything to have hugged rather than hit her. He wanted to say something to make it better, but didn't know where to begin.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what to say either. She had been so happy to spend some time with Harry without Ginny climbing all over him like a little horny monkey, but it had turned into a nightmare.  
  
Harry tried to speak first, he started and looked into her eyes.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes as well but it was several minutes before he could find the any words to say at all. By the time Harry finally came up with something to say, his eyes had already taken care of, I'm so sorry, I'd take it back if I could.'  
  
Are you going to give me detention? Even though what he said seemed light-hearted, the words were serious.  
  
Physical violence against a Hogwarts Head is grounds for expulsion. Hermione stated simply, glad for something to say because that meant she didn't have to think.  
  
Gods, Hermione, what just happened? Harry was still in shock. He had never even hit Dudley before. Where did that come from?  
  
She had no idea if he was talking about her comments or his actions. Had he heard her jealousy, or was he angry that she questioned his sexuality? I'm not sure, Harry, but we can't tell anyone about it. If word got out that you hit me, I might not be able to do anything to stop the repercussions.   
  
Harry looked at her face. No one is going to need to say anything for people to know. Your face is already swelling and you are going to have a black eye. Hermione, I _HIT_ you. I deserve to be punished."

Hermione put her finger to her lips. "None of that now. Perhaps, in theory, yes. But you're 17, that makes you an adult in wizard society. The last thing the Order needs is you in trouble with the law with Voldemort on the rise."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "You know almost everything else, how are your healing skills?  
  
Hermione shook her head and realized how much the movement hurt. Nothing strong enough. I wish Padma were here, she'd know what to do. She was only just starting to realize how hard he must have hit her. It was no slap; he had hit her with all his strength.  
  
If Padma or anyone else had been here, we wouldn't have had this conversation. Harry pointed out. He looked out the window and felt numb inside. We're just about there, I think we're just going to have to risk it and get you to Madame Pomfrey's as fast as possible.  
  
Do not pass go, do not collect 200 Galleons? Hermione commented and Harry forced a fake smile. That's not just a muggle reference anymore, Harry. Fred and George are selling a game called Wizardopoly,' it's a big seller. Hermione stated, trying to make small talk so she didn't have to think.  
  
Harry kissed her on the forehead. I don't deserve it, but forgive me?  
  
Hermione answered, Harry, we're still friends and I will forgive you eventually. I hope you'll forgive me as well. I've always believed that there never is an excuse for hitting someone, but I didn't know I could ever say something so brutal. Right now protecting you is paramount. Harry started to argue as the carriage came to a stop at their destination. She silenced him and spoke some instructions very slowly, clearly and concisely. Listen to me. You are too important to the Order. I fell on the way back to the carriages after helping first years get on the boats. Do you understand? Harry nodded and she continued, Do not add any more details. You didn't see it and that is all I told you because I was in pain. If they ask for more details, let me add them.  
  
Harry helped her out of the carriage and it looked like they had a clear path to the Hospital Wing until Malfoy blocked their way. Hermione hid behind Harry. Excuse me, Potter, but the Head Boy and Girl are needed now in the Great Hall.  
  
Harry had to say something, We have a quick detour to make first; I'm taking Hermione to see Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Draco smirked, What do you need Pomfrey for, I know a hickey removing charm. Ginny and Ron will never know about you two and your  
  
Draco was silenced as Hermione peeked out from behind Harry. I fell right before I got in the carriage. Hermione stated. I think it's best that I'm healed before entering the Great Hall tonight.  
  
Draco nodded. You're forgetting one thing. Poppy is in the Great Hall right now waiting for the sorting to begin. Draco took charge. Potter, go to the Great Hall and get Poppy to come back to the Hospital Wing. I'll take care of Grang Hermione.  
  
Malfoy almost forgetting to use Hermione's given name amused Harry, but he decided that it wasn't the time to acknowledge it. Take care of her, Draco Harry said and quickly headed to the Great Hall.  
  
Draco easily lifted Hermione in his arms and carried her to the Hospital Wing. Most likely, she probably could have walked, but she really had developed quite the headache and she was a bit dizzy, so it felt much better to close her eyes and be carried.   
  
The Hospital Wing was empty when they arrived, so Draco lay her down on the closest bed to the door. He found a washcloth, soaked it in some cool water and after wringing it out, placed it on her forehead. He finally spoke. My mother used to fall all the time. It's funny, I don't think it's happened since father was sent to Azkaban.  
  
Hermione had to think hard about her answer. She adjusted the washcloth while she thought. She decided to answer in code, I'm glad your mother isn't prone to accidents anymore. Then she talked about her own injury, I'm sure you remember how slippery and jagged the rocks are near where the first year's board the boats, Malfoy. I seem to remember a certain blond haired future Slytherin complaining about ruining his custom made shoes.  
  
Draco nodded. Maybe his suspicions about Hermione's accident' had been wrong. Just as he sat down on the bed next to Hermione's, Madame Pomfrey entered the room. Miss Granger, I think you have broken the record for the fastest trip to the Hospital Wing for the school year. Then she remembered back to the year the Dementors guarded the school, Well, perhaps you and Mr. Potter have tied.   
  
She switched topics and began the healing process. Harry said that you slipped and fell on the rocks by the first year boats. Those hands of yours must sting, let me get them cleaned up.  
  
Hermione tried to hide her nervousness as she showed her non-injured hands to Madame Pomfrey. Hmm, not a scratch. With the amount of damage to your face, and lack of any scrapes, I would have expected you to have broken your fall somehow or you would have been in much worse shape. How did you land?  
  
I... I don't remember exactly. I just remember losing my balance and then picking myself back up and walked over to the remaining carriage. It's all kind of a blur. Hermione hoped that would end the questions.  
  
Did you see what happened, Mr. Malfoy? Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
No, I took the first carriage back to Hogwarts. I was waiting for her so we could make our entrance into the Great Hall as this year's Head Boy and Girl. Arriving together would show unity since Slytherin's and Gryffindor's aren't always on the best terms. She didn't show up for almost a half hour and when she did she was hiding behind Potter.  
  
Madame Pomfrey made a mental note in her head of yet another mysterious she had better keep track of without arousing the suspicions of the students. She had the reputation of not asking a lot of questions, but what the students hadn't figured out was that one didn't need to ask questions when one already had the answers or could get them in other ways. She ran her wand over Hermione's body. No broken bones. Just a lot of bruising.  
  
Hermione added, And quite a headache, ma'am.  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded and did a quick spell over Hermione's body. All better, hun? Hermione nodded and noticed that even her headache was gone. Here's a bit of peperup potion for you. Our new Head Girl needs to be in top shape for tonight. Hermione stood up and obediently swallowed the pleasant tasting potion.  
  
Madame Pomfrey decided to play one more card to see if Hermione had anything else to say about her accident.' I was about to tell you to run up to your room and get changed out of those dirty robes but I don't see a spot on you. You must have found a nice, clean, dry place in the rocks to slip.  
  
Hermione knew she had to continue the pretense. I had been a bit dirty, but once it dried, it brushed right off. And I am a 7th year. I may not know how to heal, but I do know a few cleaning spells by now! Both Draco and Madame Pomfrey were curious as to what she would have said if her potion had contained a few drops of Veritaserum.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione and Draco stood outside the doors of the Great Hall and smiled for a moment. The Pepperup potion made Hermione feel like she did after that sugar high from too many wizard sweets she had experienced a month ago in her room. They both could hear Dumbledore giving his yearly welcome speech so she knew they had missed the sorting.   
  
Draco realized something. By now, their absence had certainly been noticed, so when they opened the door, they would be making quite an entrance. He grinned as he realized that he couldn't have planned this timing better if he had tried. As they heard Dumbledore get to the part about Filch's school rules, they knew the speech was just about over. They opened the huge doors and entered the Great Hall as every student, teacher, and employee of Hogwarts' eyes turned to watch them.  
  
Draco surprised Hermione by offering her his arm. She took it and allowed him to escort her into the room. Draco may have only been wearing his school uniform, but his robe had this way of flowing over his tall muscular body that the other guys envied. What they didn't know was that Draco had a little help in this area. All of his uniforms were custom made at Madame Malkins, not just off the rack and tailored. The material looked the same to most people, but a trained Wizard Tailor would have been able to tell that Draco was not wearing the exact same fabrics as the other students. The silk and wool mixture made his cloaks and sweaters drape, just so. He also had begun wearing his platinum hair in a much more flattering style. Hermione was just wearing her standard school uniform and hadn't been able to take the time to put on any makeup, but the potion she had taken had made her face glow like a movie star and her brown bushy curls framed it perfectly. They made quite an impression on everyone including people they had known for the past six years. They nodded and smiled to the students as if they had just been voted King and Queen of the Prom.  
  
Dumbledore, who had just finished his speech, welcomed the new Head Girl and Boy into the room. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I do thank you for gracing us with your presence tonight. This broke the spell and many of the students began to giggle. Please take your seats quickly, I don't believe I can wait another moment for the feast. And with that, the tables filled with food and Draco and Hermione separated. Draco went straight to his usual place with the Slytherins. Hermione saw Ron and Ginny gesturing to her pointing out the chair they had saved, but Hermione walked right by them, and sat down with the new Gryffindor first years.  
  
They were so tiny! It was hard to believe she had ever been that young. She remembered the names of everyone she had met on the train and welcomed them to Hogwarts and told them how pleased she was that they had been chosen to be in the same house as she was. The first years beamed! Not only was one of the big kids sitting with them, but THE big kid. The Head Girl and she was from their house. They couldn't wait to owl their parents about this!  
  
A little boy with a mouth crammed with food asked, Do we always get to eat like this? and at least 20 eyes stared unblinkingly at Hermione.  
  
She smiled. No, not quite like this all the time. There's always something nice though. And don't talk with your mouth full!  
  
This time a really tiny girl had a question, That man over there, the one that looks like he doesn't wash his hair, Hermione held in a laugh and found it hard to believe that the little thing could be any older than eight. My big brother said that sometimes, if you've been very bad, he eats little Gryffindor girls for dinner! Hermione had never liked Snape, and she had even been a bit afraid of him, she still was a little bit actually, but never to that extent!  
  
No, all little Gryffindor girls have been present and accounted for as long as I've been here! She answered and was surprised at how relieved all of the first year girls and even some of the boys looked. Hermione had to get to the bottom of this one. Let's see, you're Kendra, right? Are you sure you're 11? Who's your older brother?  
  
The little girl pouted for a bit and Hermione thought she heard a tiny foot stomp under the table. The girl sat up as tall as possible. She was tired of looking young for her age as well as being ahead of older students and used to defending it. As a matter of fact, I'm still 10. I won't be 11 for two months, but Headmaster Dumbledore let into Hogwarts a bit early because I've already learned everything up to third year from my brother's old books. It's not like he ever read them or anything! I think I was the first to even open some of them! Unfortunately, my brother is Gregory Goyle. Hermione tried started to say something to her, but Kendra continued. I'm so glad I'm not in the same house as my brother, he's such a prat! I think he was adopted.  
  
Hermione did her best to hold in her laughter. She thought of Goyle and his Death Eater parents and figured, if anyone was adopted it was clearly this little thing.'   
  
The children from Muggle families had some really funny questions. If I'm a witch, does that mean I can magic up a whole bunch of money for my mom and dad? Hermione did her best to explain why it didn't work that way. Another asked, When do we get to meet Hobbits?  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud at that one. Um, that's from a famous Muggle book. They're not real.  
  
That wasn't a good enough answer for them, Well, there are witches and wizards in Muggle books, even that one, and we're all real?   
  
Hermione smiled at them. You're going to have a lot of relearning to do if you're mom and dad weren't witches or wizards. You can always ask an older student or a teacher if you have any questions.  
  
Kendra jumped in, Don't ask my brother! God knows what he'll tell you. Hermione laughed and hoped that wouldn't open up the Muggle born/pure blood can of worms. She didn't feel like talking about that over dinner.  
  
A little blond haired girl blurted out, Are there Unicorns?  
  
Hermione smiled, Yes they are and they're beautiful. You'll get to see one sometime.  
  
This opened up the floodgates, Is Narnia a real place?  
  
Pretend. But at least Turkish Delight real.  
  
Dragons?  
  
Yes, but they aren't in the wild in England anymore.  
  
Are there people from other planets?  
  
We don't know that yet either.  
  
Duck Billed Platypuses?  
  
Real, but they aren't magic or anything. They're just Australian  
  
What about Elves?  
  
Yes, but not like in that book we were talking about earlier.  
  
Father Christmas and flying reindeer? asked a young boy.  
  
The rest of both the Muggle born and wizard family first years laughed at him. There's no such thing!  
  
He argued. Well, she said there really were unicorns and elves. Why not Father Christmas? The first years put their little heads together and really didn't have a good answer.  
  
Hermione had recovered enough to reply, No, still no Father Christmas. There really was a Muggle man called St. Nicolas a long time ago, but he wasn't called Father Christmas or Santa like Americans call him even when he was alive. Reindeer don't fly naturally, but I'm sure someone could make one fly with a spell.  
  
They all said in unison.  


_**A/N:** _

_Sigh...I know that was a hard core chapter, so I decided to end it on an up note with the converstion with Hermione and the first years. On a personal note, Harry/Hermione are my favorite couple, but in this story, I think when you add in the weight of the world, the reality of the relationship with Ginny (how it's far more one sided than Ginny knows)and Hermione's verbal attack, I think Harry just got hit far too close to home (and he feels every bit of guilt that he should in a situation like this). Even in this storyline, I can't imagine him doing it again. He's not past redemption._

_As to the "where are you going with this?" question, I do have a goal in mind, but the journey is kind of uncomfortable for the characters for now. Most of them are in their last year of school so some of what is going on is an evaluation of 'is who I decided I was at 11 or 12 who I want to be as an adult?' And to answer another question, no this isn't going to turn into Harry/Draco slash._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Initiation!)  
**  
It was just after 9pm and all the good little first years had been shown to their rooms. Hermione and Ginny were in Hermione's room picking out bathing suits. Ginny was looking at a black tankini and figuring she'd wear that one.  
  
Wear the blue bikini, Ginny. It matches your eyes exactly!  
  
Ginny argued, But it's so skimpy! It's not like Harry is going to be there. There's no one I really want to impress.  
  
Hermione argued, But if you are all covered up, how am I going to have the nerve to wear this? Hermione pulled out a tiny white bikini with a thong bottom.  
  
Ginny gasped. I expected you'd be wearing a one piece with shorts like at the Burrow when we go swimming. When did you ever get something like that?  
  
Hermione blushed and shrugged, I got it last month in London. I'm not sure how I got the nerve, but I thought it was about time I owned a bathing suit that didn't look like something a grandmother would wear. And I checked. It's lined so it's not going to get all see through if it gets wet.  
  
My brother is going to go crazy when he sees you! Ginny smiled and teased.  
  
Hermione then dropped the white bikini and picked up her old navy blue one piece.  
  
Ginny finally had to ask. You don't like my brother the same way he likes you, do you?  
  
Hermione felt a huge wave of relief start to hit her. She could say it out loud. No, Ginny. I've never thought of him as more than a friend. We just kissed a couple of times for some reason or another. I didn't really even enjoy it and I planned on telling him that I didn't feel the same way he did. But with you and Harry together, it just sort of turned into a foursome, two couples. You and Harry are always pawing at each other and kissing, so I guess Ron just sort of figured he got to do the same with me. Hermione then added something she had never even admitted before, at times, I felt violated.  
  
Ginny looked sad. She also knew she did 99% of the pawing, but she wasn't going to admit that to Hermione. So I guess you'll never really be my sister someday.  
  
Ginny, that's the exact kind of pressure I feel all the time. Hermione explained and luckily she was able to do it without anger. You're parents are so good to me and always call me their second daughter. I'm an only child, I love the idea of having you for a sister and a whole pack of red headed brothers, but the only problem is that I don't want to marry Ron.  
  
Ginny was heart broken. How long are you going to string him along? I mean, I saw how you kissed him today, that looked real.  
  
Hermione tried to explain. I've never felt any kind of passion when Ron and I kiss. I thought if I tried a bit harder and kissed him like that, maybe I'd feel something. It just made me feel worse.  
  
Ginny walked to the other side of the bed where Hermione was and gave her a hug. The two girls held each other for a long time. Without letting go, Ginny asked, What about Fred or George, do they do anything for you?   
  
Hermione started laughing so hard she let go and plopped down on her bed.   
  
Ginny continued. No, I'm serious. I want to figure out how I can get you to be my sister. Well?  
  
Hermione thought about the twins. Well, I know they'd keep me laughing and at least there would be a lot of fun. And in spite of their lack of OWLs, they are geniuses in their own way.  
  
Ginny looked shocked for a moment, Hermione! I said Fred OR George, not both of them!  
  
Hermione blushed because she hadn't realized the implications of what she had just said. Well, that says a lot. It shows I really don't know either of them. I know this Fred/George person that happens to have two bodies. I don't think I think about either of them that way.  
  
Ginny lay down on the bed next to her. Well, Percy's out of the question. Both Bill or Charlie are cool. Ginny grinned, And they're OLDER MEN. You know what they say about older men, don't you? Hermione shook her head no and Ginny looked puzzled, I guess I don't know either, but I'm sure somebody says something about them!  
  
Both girls giggled themselves silly again. Ginny flopped on the bed next to Hermione and gave her another hug. Hermione cuddled back and they lay like that for a while. Hermione noticed just how comfortable she was and wondered why Ron couldn't make her feel that good.   
  
Ginny giggled again and got an impish little look in her eyes and gave Hermione a quick kiss. I know! You can marry me!  
  
That started the laughter again. Um, Ginny, if I married you, we still wouldn't be sisters. Hermione pointed out.  
  
I also don't think we're gay, Ginny said reflectively. At least I don't think we are.  
  
Hermione decided not to answer that. The implications of hugging Ginny feeling better than kissing Ron was something she didn't want to think about right now. Hermione stopped laughing. We're going to be late, put on the blue bikini now!  
  
Ginny argued, But I told you, Harry's not...  
  
No arguing with the Head Girl. Wear the blue one!  
  
Ginny laughed. Only if you wear the white one.  
  
Hermione stripped off her uniform and pulled on the white bathing suit. Only because it's 9:20 and we need to be in the prefect's bath in 10 minutes. I'm not taking orders from you. Hermione stated and stuck her tongue out at Ginny.  
  
Ginny tossed off her school uniform and put on the blue bikini. Yes, your royal big-head girl!   
  
Hermione stood in front of her three-way mirror and made sure she hadn't left any hair on her legs. Thank goodness for personal grooming charms! She also noticed that the white bikini was so high cut in front that there was a tiny bit of extra hair that needed removing that didn't show in her other bathing suits. She grabbed her wand and took care of that little problem easily.  
  
Ginny was so happy to see Hermione being so relaxed and silly again. As sad as it made her to think of Hermione breaking up with her brother, she was glad to have her old friend back.  
  
Then they both looked at each other and cracked up. Two hot girls wearing sexy bikinis with grey knee socks and Mary Janes was a sight funny enough to scare away the meanest Boggart! They placed their robes back on over their swimsuits and headed for the prefect's bath.  
  


***

  
When they arrived, almost every one else was already there. The 5th years held their robes wrapped tightly around them like they expected an indoor wind to come along and blow them away any second. The bath was still in the process of filling up with different colored foam and bubbles and soft warm water that smelled wonderful.   
  
Hermione also heard a comment from one of the 5th year boys that she hadn't thought about. Why didn't you guys tell us that the prefect's bath wasn't really a bath but more of a swimming pool? I was afraid you guys were going to have us all mashed together naked.   
  
The older prefects laughed. We really didn't think of that. We're so used to this place, we forgot what the word bath' means to most people.  
  
The same boy commented, Well, you must have remembered what it was like when you were 5th years?  
  
Draco jumped in quickly to answer that one, I don't know, this is close in size to the bath in my mother's wing of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Hermione glared at him, You are such a showoff about your assets! Draco glared back at her and Hermione continued. I guess we just thought this place was legendary. It's nice to see almost everyone is here.  
  
By the time the bath was ready, all of the prefects arrived. Draco clapped his hands together and made his first command of the night. Ok, 5th years, drop those robes and get in the water!   
  
A few of the brave ones did their best to slide into the water right away keeping themselves covered until the bubbles took over. They placed their wands on top of their robes. One girl that hadn't entered the water yet asked. You aren't going to take our robes away once we go in, will you?  
  
Draco laughed, Believe it or not, I hadn't thought of that! That would really add a new spin to this  
  
Hermione interrupted, We might move your robes so they don't get wet, but I promise, when you are ready to get out of the water, we'll have a big warm fluffy towel ready to cover you by the prefect of your choice inches from the water.  
  
Draco spoke quietly so just Hermione could hear, You're no fun, GrangerI mean Hermione!   
  
She whispered back, Oh, I don't know Malfoy. I think I'm lots of fun, you just won't ever get to find out exactly how much.  
  
On the other side of the bath, Ron wasn't happy about the quiet conversation between his girlfriend and Malfoy. Ginny was standing next to him and could almost hear him growling like a dog. Ron, she's not your property or something, would you knock it off.  
  
Ron glared at his sister. She's my girlfriend and haven't seen her in 6 weeks and she's being all close and friendly with Malfoy. I have every right to be jealous!  
  
Ron, why don't you just relax and enjoy the view! At that moment a couple more of the 5th years carefully slid into the pool. Several house elves discretely entered the room and set up a keg of Butterbeer and some snacks and left without saying a word.  
  
Ron wasn't sure what to make of his little sister. Enjoy the view? What would Harry say if he knew you were looking?  
  
Actually, those are the last words he said to me before I went to change into my bathing suit, Ron. I'm in a stable relationship with someone I love; I'm not dead! There are some good-looking people in nothing at all or tiny little bathing suits. Lighten up.  
  
Ron looked across the pool and saw Hermione, still in her robe, but now barefoot, getting foaming mugs of Butterbeer for the 5th years already in the bath. Ginny had exaggerated a bit about the view. The 5th years had all been easily able to slip into the water and bubbles completely covered their bodies.  
  
All but one of the 5th years were naked and in the bath except for the girl from Hufflepuff. She held her robe tightly around her with one arm and held a mug of Butterbeer in the other. The peer pressure started from within the water. The Gryffindor girl said, You'd better get your little butt in here or we'll take that robe off and toss you in! The guys started taunting, Come on in, the water is really nice. You don't want us to do it for you, do you? She took a huge gulp of her Butterbeer and shivered. The Gryffindor girl spoke again, this time she was kind, Look, the bubbles are so thick, no one can see anything, come on in!   
  
This time she chugged the rest of her Butterbeer and wiped the foam from her lips. She then grinned as she remembered an old saying of her Grandmother's, In for a penny, in for a pound. She put down her glass and let her robe slide down her shoulders she made sure to take her time so she had the attention of the room. She continued to let the robe slip off until it showed her cleavage in the most flattering way. Then she looked right at Draco, and then at Ron, and still standing outside the bath, let her robe slip to the ground. Neville dropped his Butterbeer mug and it shattered as he saw his first naked woman in person. She looked down at the 5th years in the bath and asked, Isn't there anyone who'll give a girl a hand getting in? All four of the 5th year boys glided to her side of the bath and helped her in. The 5th year boys, thankful that they had water to cover them, the 6th and 7th year boys glad they still were wearing their robes.  
  
Another house elf discretely entered the room to clean up the broken glass so no one would hurt their feet and was gone before anyone noticed.  
  
Ginny teased Ron, Did you see the way she looked at you when she took off her robe! I think she likes you!  
  
I have a girlfriend, Ginny. Her name is Hermione. Ron was really starting to get annoyed with his sister.  
  
I guess, but maybe you need someone a little more open about what she wants?  
  
Ron, forgetting where he was, yelled at her, Virginia Weasley! He realized everyone had turned to stare at him and blushed redder than his hair.  
  
Ginny was tired of talking to her brother. She had planted a seed or two, but they didn't seem to be taking root. Ginny, who was already barefoot, tossed off her robe reveling her tiny blue bikini and walked toward the bath. Ron saw the way the others were looking at his sister and he just couldn't take it. It took every bit of self-control he had not to throw the robe back over her and drag her back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ron decided he just handle this anymore. He put his shoes back on, and started to leave. Before he left the bath he spoke to Hermione. Don't worry, I won't spoil your party, but I'll be waiting up for you when you return.  
  
Hermione was annoyed, but tried to hide the extent of her anger, You'll be waiting up a long time, Ron. I don't live in Gryffindor Tower anymore. I have a private room.  
  
We need to talk. If you can take some time out of your busy Head Girl schedule, let me know! and with that, he stormed out of the prefect's bath.  
  
The Butterbeer flowed freely and almost all of the 6th and 7th years had their robes off and were running around in their bathing suits. Every once in a while someone taunted the 5th years claiming to have a de-bubbling spell which lead to screams and begging from the bath and laughter from the older students. Hermione and Draco had been so busy playing that they still had their robes on.   
  
Draco had been trying to figure out what the final initiation would be, and the evil sneer he was known for came to his face when he figured it out. He picked up a box that had been hidden in the corner and brought it near the bath. He hadn't had to do anything to get the attention of the prefects; everyone had been waiting for him to come up with something. This box contains 8 bathing suits, one for each of you. They look kind of large, but they are enchanted to shrink down to the correct size once someone puts them on. The 5th years looked up hopefully. They were starting to feel a little bit pruney from being in the water so long, and it would be much easier to get out of the bath if they were covered. As you know, there is one female and one male prefect from each house in the water right now. Without speaking, you will need to find each other blind folded to earn your suits. Draco waved his wand and a series of scarves tied themselves around the 5th years eyes. 6th years, get in the water and mix them around a bit so they can't don't remember where they are.  
  
Hermione had to speak up in at this point, And guide them by the shoulders, 6th years, keep your hands where we can see them! There was an audible sigh of relief from the 5th years.   
  
Once they had been spun around and mixed up, the 6th years got out of the bath. Draco took charge again, OK, Begin!  
  
Hermione gave some guidance, Remember, think about how tall your housemate is and what his or her hair is like. That's a much better way to tell who is who.   
  
Draco glared and spoke directly to just Hermione. You should have let them figure that out.  
  
She shrugged, Isn't this kinky enough already?   
  
You should have seen some of the party games my parents hosted at Malfoy Manor after I was supposed to be in bed.  
  
Hermione smirked, That explains a lot. She thought for a moment. The bathing suit part is a nice touch. That was nice of you.  
  
Draco smiled, Speaking of bathing suits, when do I get to see yours?  
  
When I'm good and ready! It's a bit chilly in here still. She lied. It was really too warm for even her light work robe.  
  
The 5th years were laughing in the pool, groping for their housemate. There were one or two touches that went over the line a bit, but none of them seemed to mind.  
  
So, do you think you've found your housemate? They all nodded. Now if you are correct, you get a bathing suit. If you are wrong, you have to snog the person you are with. Are you still sure? There were a few little squeals, but they all nodded their heads again. OK, take off your blind folds!  
  
There was a sigh of relief from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 5th years, but the Hufflepuff and Slytherin perfects were mismatched. Hermione tossed the bathing suits to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 5th years and let them know they could come out of the water as soon as they were dressed. As they left the bath, Hermione noticed the girls were wearing flattering but modest one-piece suits and not something too skimpy. She gave Malfoy credit for having a little class.  
  
Everyone gathered stared and watched the embarrassed Slytherin and Hufflepuff perfects give each other a quick and distant kiss. There were a few taunts from the other prefects for a longer kiss, but since Draco or Hermione didn't back them up, it didn't happen.  
  
OK, now switch to your housemate Draco commanded. Hermione wondered what he was up to. Now, how are we going to make sure you two pairs really get to know each other? There were looks of horror on the prefects still in the water. Anyone have any ideas? Draco asked the rest of the prefects.  
  
Ginny had an idea, Make them get to know one body part of the other that's under the water that we can't see! Each person gets to pick the part on the other!  
  
Malfoy was charmed. Hermione jumped in, OK, but remember you have to work with closely with this person for at least the next year and most likely the next 3. Make sure you don't do anything that will make that too difficult.  
  
The Hufflepuff girl looked at the Hufflepuff boy and suggested, Why don't we just get to know each other's backs. We can get it over in one step with a big hug? The boy's eyes grew wide and the watching crowd cheered with approval.  
  
The two Hufflepuffs held each other close in the warm water and bubbles. They then pulled away from each other and blushed. The crowd applauded their efforts. Hermione tossed them their suits, and let them know they could exit the pool, but the male prefect from Hufflepuff stated, If you don't mind, I'm going to stay in the water for a few more minutesnice in the bubbles. Everyone laughed and had a good idea as to why he needed a few more minutes.  
  
The Slytherins glared at each other and didn't look happy with their situation. They finally decided that their hands were under the water, so they kept their distance and touched hands for a moment. It met the criteria, so Hermione tossed them their suits, but they did get a few catcalls and taunts, especially from the older Slytherin prefects.  
  
Padma took a look at her waterproof watch and noted, You guys, it's almost 11! Even we don't have permission to be out this late and classes start tomorrow! There were a few gasps as people grabbed towels and tried to figure out whose robes were whose and the girls had the tricky part of pulling knee socks over slightly damp legs. It didn't take long for the room to clear out. Hermione, who was still barefoot and hadn't taken off her robe the whole night was tossing used towels into a basket.  
  
The house elves will take care of that, you know. Draco stated and Hermione jumped.  
  
I didn't know you were still here! she said in surprise.  
  
Draco looked at her and shrugged. I never got a chance to get in the water myself. He pulled off his robe and was wearing a pair of kelly green swim trunks that looked like they were made of silk. Hermione couldn't help but run her eyes up and down his body that had been so nicely toned from years of Quidditch practice.   
  
At first it had puzzled Hermione as to why Quidditch players were so athletic, but then she read a book about the magic involved in a broom like a Nimbus or a Firebolt versus a school broom like the one she learned to fly on. The more magic that went to speed and maneuverability, the more Muggle Physics came into play while riding and the rider needed an amazing amount of physical strength in the upper body and the abdomen just to remain upright.   
  
He entered the bath and turned on the taps that produced messaging jets of water. He looked back up at her. I also haven't seen your bathing suit yet.  
  
Hermione deliberated for just a moment. She walked over to the keg and got two foaming mugs of Butterbeer, handed one to Draco and placed the other next to the bath. She then turned around and took off her robe, forgetting that her back view exposed more than the font with the style of suit she was wearing. Draco's jaw dropped as he saw her curves accented by a barely there thong backed bikini. Her hair covered the straps from her top and for a moment he wondered if she was even wearing one. She turned to face him, and he noticed that, yes, the white bathing suit did have a top, but it seemed to be there to accent her breasts more that to cover them.  
  
She held her head high and walked into the water as if she wore bathing suits like that all the time. She glided over to the side of the bath and grabbed her mug of Butterbeer and took a long drink.  
  
Draco's power of speech came back, but all he could say was the word,   
  
Hermione smiled, So I guess you like my suit, it's new. Hermione got nervous as Draco glided nearer to her, but he stopped in front of the bath's control panel.  
  
You should try some of the water jets, there are some settings that are quite nice, Draco commented.  
  
Show me? Hermione asked, I've never gotten the hang of this thing.  
  
Draco smiled. Alright, sit down right in the middle of the other side. Do you see that place that's kind of like a built in chair? Hermione nodded and glided over to the place he mentioned and sat down in the water. Draco started adjusting the controls. She felt jets of water running up and down her back like an expert masseuse, then he added in jets for her legs and she felt her calves and thighs being caressed with water. He added in lower back, and programmed in a sequence to run that would eventually, slowly add in jets of water between her legs as well. He hoped he had it set so it would start so gently, she wouldn't notice at first. He adjusted the jets for himself on the opposite side of the bath and sat across from her.  
  
she said and took a long sip of her Butterbeer, finishing the mug. She placed it behind her on the floor. You really know how to set these things.  
  
It's similar to the system we have at home. He stated. It's been a long day, this is just what I needed.  
  
She giggled, I still can't believe what we just did! She thought for another moment, It was really fun. It was kind of out there, but I think the prefects are really going to have a sense of   
  
Draco smiled at a memory, That final punishment' Ginny came up with was classic. Did you see the looks on their faces?  
  
Hermione smiled, It was fun. I'm glad no one overdid it.  
  
I'd like to overdo it' with Ginny. I've made up my mind this time. She'll be spending as much time in my room this year as the clause allows. She's going to be so used up, they'll be nothing left for Potter until the end of the school year.  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
Come on, Granger, he teased. There has got to be someone that pushes your buttons  
  
Draco, please don't pick Ginny. Why not go with Pansy or someone you know who wants you just as bad? Hermione figured if she didn't break the news to him about Prefects being able to say no, maybe he wouldn't have time to come up with alternatives.  
  
Draco shook his head. Been there, done that with Pansy more times that I can count starting in 2nd or 3rd year, I don't remember. I want something fresh that comes up with ideas like Ginny did tonight.  
  
Once you pick, you're set for the year. What if she never comes around all year and shares any of those ideas' with you. Hermione tried to appeal to his logic. You'd be much better off with a sure thing.   
  
You forget, it IS a sure thing  
  
Hermione tried to reason with him, She may not have a choice, but don't you want someone who wants you?  
  
For you, Granger, I'll think about it. No promises. Draco decided that it was best not to mention that he did have a bit of a past with Ginny.  
  
Hermione relaxed a bit. She'd have a few more days to work on him before the official selection. She concentrated on the water massage she was getting. She put her head back and closed her eyes, noticing that the pattern of the water jets had changed slightly and this new setting felt even better.  
  
What about us, Granger? What about our bonding? Are we a team? Draco asked.  
  
Hermione still had her eyes closed, enjoying the water jets, We have to be. No matter what our personal feelings are, you're the Head Boy, I'm the Head Girl. We need to stick together. Hermione let out a little gasp of pleasure, What settings did you use on this thing? It's amazing!  
  
Draco answered, Oh, just a little pattern I worked out. I'm glad you like it. Draco wished he had thought to ask the house elves to bring something stronger to drink. He quietly moved across the water, making sure he didn't make a sound or a splash, and sat right next to her, just watching for a few minutes. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed. Madame Pomfrey and the Pepperup potion had done their job well, there wasn't a sign remaining from the events of earlier this evening. He noticed she was breathing more heavily now by watching her chest go up and down. He also noticed that she had left her wand in her robe pocket. He wasn't sure what to do next. Did he kiss her, or maybe put a hand on her thigh? What had the best chance of not ruining the mood? He decided on a subtle approach. He spoke very quietly. I just wanted to let you know I've moved where I'm sitting so I can hear you better. I didn't want to startle you.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. What do we have to do for our initiation? She asked suggestively. We made the prefects go through quite a bit to get to know each other.  
  
Draco put made a mental notch in the win column under subtle' but went for a more. Can it involve a lack of bathing suits and blindfolds?  
  
Hermione commented. That's not what I had in mind.  
  
What were you thinking of? he asked.  
  
I want to get to know you. I want to talk without fear and find out why you feel we're so different. I want to know what it was like for you before you came to Hogwarts. You can be really mean sometimes. What do you get out of it? Hermione paused for a moment and her thoughts went back to very early that morning on the train. But I think I'd like to save that for another time, because right now the only thing I want is to kiss you again.  
  
Draco didn't need to be asked twice. He stood in front of where she was sitting, put his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her deeply. He made sure she didn't move from where she was sitting so the water jets could continue to work their magic. Their lips parted and they both tasted the sweetness of the Butterbeer as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Draco started to slide a hand around from her back to her breasts, but Hermione stopped the kiss and held his hand. I've got it. She said and smiled. The initiation is, anything goes, unless it involves touching anything covered by our bathing suits or the suits themselves. Draco raised his eyebrows. That includes not letting anything slip out or moving anything aside. If there is fabric over it, it's off limits.  
  
I'm not sure I like the rules, they're far too much in your favor. Draco stated.   
  
Malfoy, your shorts have twice the fabric as I have in my whole suit!  
  
Malfoy snorted.  
  
I'm not budging. That's the deal. If you don't like it, I'll just head back to my room now. Alone. Hermione was afraid for a moment that he might call her bluff. It had been an exhausting day emotionally. She knew tomorrow she would have to face Ron and eventually she and Harry would have to confront what happened in the carriage, but right now she wanted an escape.  
  
Draco kissed her passionately and then looked into her eyes. How long have you been just as evil as I am?  
  
Hermione kissed him for a moment then answered. I'm not evil in the slightest. You just assume anything you want is evil. Just because you lived in a dungeon and I lived in the tower for 6 years, don't assume that there is some sort of symbolism involved.  
  
Draco kissed her some more and didn't speak again till he was out of breath. You don't know what you're talking about. Your wand is all the way across the room and now I know you've been physically training to fight as well, so that won't take me by surprise again. You are totally helpless right now. Do you know what I could do to you?  
  
Hermione kissed him back before answering which surprised the hell out of him because he was sure that she'd take what he said as quite a threat. Yes. But you won't.  
  
Draco hissed at her, Who are you to tell me what to do? I've done it before.  
  
Again, Hermione kissed him before answering. I don't doubt it. It's not like there haven't been Gryffindor boys who have crossed that line with some of the other girls. But if you hurt me or try something I haven't consented to, you'll never find out what happens next. If I don't manage to get you kicked out and sent to Azkaban, I'll spend the year avoiding you, never sticking up for you or going along with your little Head Boy games with the prefects. Without me, the only people that will follow you are Slytherins and you've already had that for 6 years. Together, we have the whole school. She began kissing him again. She wrapped her legs around him and began caressing his back.  
  
He stopped kissing her for a moment and looked at her. She was wrong, he thought. She also had an evil side. She knew how to manipulate someone and wasn't afraid to do it. He decided that it might be fun to show her what she was really capable of doing to get what she wanted. It would be a little project for him. He looked into her eyes. I'm getting waterlogged. Can we continue this back in our sitting room? I'll stick to the rules. She nodded and began kissing him again. He lifted her up and carried her from the bath without stopping the kiss.  
  
At that point, they were both startled by a very unwelcome visitor. Peeves loud voice echoed throughout the prefect's bath. Well lookie, lookie here! It's only the first night of school and already the Head Boy and Girl are up past midnight!  
  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other and together muttered, as Draco carefully stood Hermione back on the ground and wondered how they were going to get out of this one.  
  
Peeves floated around them and began chanting, Slytherin and Gryffindor sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes lust  
  
Peeves, if you don't stop it right now, I'll set the Bloody Baron on you and convince him to show no mercy this time!   
  
Peeves stopped his chanting, but continued to taunt them. I don't know; this is just too good to ignore. It might be worth anything that bloody Baron can dish out to make sure the whole school knows about the two of you.  
  
Draco spoke in a fierce, deliberate voice even Hermione hadn't head before. It gave her chills. There seemed to be an eerie silver glow emitting from Draco's eyes. I think you may have forgotten just what the Baron is capable of and of his relationship with my family. You also seem to not remember that even though there is no magic I know that can touch a ghost, I know dark magic that could easily send a insignificant poltergeist like yourself straight to hell! Draco raised his wand. Make sure to say hello to my grandparents!  
  
With that, Peeves backed off, Just kidding, Mr. MalfoyI'll be on my wayI'm sure Filch has just cleaned something I can dirty up again. I'll make sure he doesn't run into you accidentally and Peeves zoomed out of the room as fast has he had come in.  
  
Hermione laughed nervously. Draco, not noticing her fear, looked at her and smiled and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Are you really to retire to our quarters, Miss Granger?  
  
Draco, do you really have such power? She asked as if she was afraid of the answer.  
  
He nodded. I'm not going to lie. Yes. That and more. Some of the spells I know aren't even in the restricted section in the library. I've been studying the dark arts since I was a child  
  
I'm going to assume there are times when you could have used some of that power against us. Why haven't you? Hermione asked.  
  
Draco put his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Hermione was still afraid and he could tell she was now holding back. The spells are far too powerful, Hermione. Just casting one would leave me drained and vulnerable.  
  
We've had you in some uncomfortable situations over the years. You could have used the power with someone else there to make sure you got away safely. Why haven't you? Hermione asked.  
  
Draco could tell she was afraid. I think I've already told you too much, but I'll answer because I'm a randy bastard and want to continue what we've started. He looked into her eyes and stroked her hair. The power is too strong. As an example, I could have destroyed your little trio years ago with one word and a flick of my wand, but the power is not subtitle. There would be a crater the size of a house where you stood and my spent body would be passed out right next to it if I did happen to survive. He saw a look of confusion in her eyes. Don't you understand? It's too fucking strong; I can't use it. What I think I haven't made clear is that I know what we've learned at Hogwarts, and I know additional spells far too powerful to use. There isn't anything in the middle other than the unforgivables.  
  
Hermione looked skeptical. A crater, Draco? You and I are both in Newt Arithmancy this year, do you really expect me to believe...  
  
Draco cut her off. I've seen you in the restricted section of the library enough times, you have to be aware that there is more to Arithmancy than Merlin's Postulates and Corollaries.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. I did find some material on Nimue's work in the restricted section. Hermione tried to recall what she remembered. Hmmm, the work I saw wasn't nicely numbered into Postulates and Corollaries, and it seemed to be based more on destructive properties, but now that I think about it, it really was just Arithmancy wasn't it?  
  
Now you are living up to your reputation. Draco smiled. Let's see if you can put it together.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. I think I've got it. I recall a theory that seems to relate to the kind of power you are talking about. It related to dark, destruction, but the most important aspect was the effect of scaling so the person casting the spell would still receive damage, but nowhere near the amount the item on the opposite end of the wand would get so you'd still have...  
  
And they both finished in unison, ...Conservation of magical energy.  
  
After the satisfaction of figuring out something so complex, the realization sink in and Hermione began to tremble. Do all Death Eaters have that kind of power?  
  
Draco shook his head. Six years of school and he was finally having a real conversation with someone who wasn't a teacher and it had to be ruined by his father. No and I am not a Death Eater. They don't use it for almost all of the same reasons I've never used it against you. Most of the highest level Death Eaters are strong enough to cast the that kind of spell without it draining them completely, but what's the point of totally obliterating everything you want to take over or dominate? But then, most of them are in Azkaban, so it's really not an issue anyway. From what I understand, muggles also have folklore that involves an evil person or force that has the goal of destroying the world. Hasn't that Christian God even done it a few times? Where is the logic in that? Even idiots like Death Eaters are smart enough to want a world remaining once they've accomplished their goals. The ones that aren't are just a bunch of wannabe followers that would be a waste of flesh for either side  
  
Hermione didn't speak. Draco walked over to their robes and carried them back over to her. He dressed her and she didn't resist. Once his own robe back on, he put his arms around her and noticed she was still trembling. Come on, let's go back to our rooms. Draco picked up their shoes and socks and he carried them. They left the bath and arm and arm, walked back to their chamber.   
  
A few minutes later the door the prefect's bath opened and closed again. If one listened closely, very quiet footsteps could be heard heading through the halls towards Gryffindor tower.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Realizations)**   
  
Harry quietly made his way back to Gryffindor tower, slipping off his invisibility cloak right before getting to the entrance. He had to wake the fat lady to give her the password and she couldn't resist giving him a scolding. You 7th years are all the same; you think the rules don't apply to you anymore!  
  
Harry ignored her and entered the common room hoping Ron wasn't still up. He didn't feel like facing him yet. He was delighted to find a lone Ginny dozing off next to the fire in one of the big comfortable chairs, but he wondered if perhaps he should just let her sleep to give him more time to think about what he had just witnessed. He decided to talk with her, so he woke her with a kiss.   
  
Ginny said through a yawn. I've been waiting for you. Where were you tonight?   
  
He pulled her out of her chair, sat down on it himself, and then pulled her onto his lap. He cuddled her and gave her a kiss before answering. I hope you won't be mad at me. I also attended the prefect's initiation tonight.  
  
Ginny giggled, I don't mind at all. That really was quite the party wasn't it? I can't believe what I came up with for the final initiation. The Gryffindor 5th years who walked back with me said they were so glad they picked the right person on the first try! Ginny noticed the time and thought for a moment. Wait a sec. The party ended over an hour ago. Where were you?  
  
The party hadn't completely ended when the prefects left, Ginny. Our new Head Boy and Girl continued the party by themselves. I'm still trying to come to terms what I heard and saw. Harry stated. If he hadn't seen what he had just witnessed, there is no way he would have believed it was possible. Have you noticed anything different about Hermione since King's Cross this morning?  
  
Ginny answered, You're kidding right? For one, she's just about to break up with my brother. We talked about it before the party. I think that's why she didn't spend more time at The Burrow this summer. She was also really chummy with Malfoy at the prefect meeting on the train and you saw them at the party!  
  
You didn't even begin to see how they acted together, Gin. Don't tell Ron, but they were more than chummy' in the bath after the rest of you left. They couldn't take their hands off each other Harry confided. Ginny's eyes opened wide with surprise. The guilt Harry felt over his actions during the carriage ride with Hermione was already hard to live with, and now this. Had he driven her to it somehow?  
  
He didn't tell Ginny that he had heard something else about some sort of selection Malfoy needed to make and he wanted to choose her, but Hermione tried to talk him into selecting Pansy instead. He wasn't sure Malfoy noticed but she seemed almost desperate about it, like she was protecting Ginny from some horrible fate. As much as she seemed to be enjoying herself, she got some pretty shocking information about the extent of the Death Eaters power out of him. I know it's something that The Order isn't even aware of. She agreed to their own private initiation that pretty much included any physical contact that didn't involve removing or shifting their bathing suits.  
  
Our Hermione? Ginny's eyes were now as round as saucers. Is she going all Mata Hari on us?  
  
I hope to God that's the answer, Ginny. Harry held her close. Peeves caught them not too long before they left and Malfoy threatened to send him straight to hell. Draco has been known to brag, but you should have seen this strange glowing light coming from his eyes when he said it! Peeves believed he had that power so I think I may have to believe it as well.  
  
Ginny looked scared. What do we do? What if she's not just being a double agent?  
  
I don't know. I just find it hard to believe that what I saw was really the Hermione I've known for the past 6 years. I wonder if there is more to this and she needs help. Harry answered simply. Part of me wants to run to their rooms with my wand drawn and rescue her, but she looked far too comfortable to be under duress. The only other answer is an unforgivable curse but I don't think Malfoy could cast one without Dumbledore sensing it somehow. He snuggled Ginny closer and they kissed for a few more minutes. We should get to bed, we both have classes in the morning. If you see her first, don't let her know I was there. I'll try to catch her alone tomorrow  
  
After an extended goodnight kiss, Harry and Ginny went to their respective dorm rooms.   
  
Harry removed his shoes before entering the 7th year boy's dorm and quietly walked to his four-poster. He quickly closed the curtains, changed into his pajamas and climbed under the covers relieved that no one had been awake when he came in. He was quickly overcome with guilt as he remembered hitting Hermione less than 8 hours ago. Before he hit her, she seemed to be ranting about how Harry only seemed to be interested in girls that played Quidditch. There did seem to be some truth to that, but why did she care? She had actually seemed jealous. She was also dead wrong about him having sex with his team members, or anyone else for that matter, though he did have to admit that Hogwarts Quidditch girls still took up a lot of his fantasies and that had begun as far back as first year. His thoughts drifted off for a moment, Tight khaki clad crotches wrapped around thick round poles... damn Hermione, could she see right though him? What did she have to feel jealous about?  
  
An answer came to him that should have been more obvious than the lightning bolt on his forehead. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before. Hermione liked him and most likely she had felt that way for a long time. He thought back to their years together at Hogwarts. She was always willing to give female-based dating advice, but he remembered how hurt she had been in 4th year when neither he nor Ron invited her to the Yule Ball. In 5th year, she was really nice about Cho, but she also seemed a little too happy when things didn't work out between them. In the summer between their 5th and 6th year, she seemed to find a lot of excuses to try to be alone with him until he started dating Ginny. He had been happy when Hermione had started to date Ron, but there was something about it that had always bothered him. They never really seemed to act like a couple. When they argued, it was never affectionate or playful, it always seemed to be because they didn't have a clue about what the other was thinking and it hadn't gotten any better in the past year. Ron seemed to look at Hermione's intelligence and morality as more of an obstacle than an asset. This was so different than when he and Hermione had differences, we seemed to always respect each other's opinion.   
  
Had she only started dating Ron to have an excuse to still be around so much? With me spending so much time with Ginny, if Ron had started dating someone else, no matter how hard we tried for it not to happen, Hermione might have been pushed out of the picture little by little. A 5th wheel. A second wave of guilt flooded Harry's mind. Was she turning to Malfoy because she couldn't have the person she really wanted? Harry thought of his precious friend and had no idea how to help. He thought of how good it felt this past year to have someone like Ginny to hold any time he felt anxiety or needed comfort and could understand why someone might seek that kind of physical outlet, but she was actually turning to an enemy for this.  
  
He thought about the Order. She might be getting some great information from Malfoy, but it was wrong for her to use her body to get it. The guilt was almost overwhelming, but just as she couldn't change to love Ron just because he wanted her, Harry couldn't change his feelings for Ginny just because it now looked like Hermione had been interested in him for a long time. But then another memory came back to him, the strong but fleeting desire to kiss her right before things went so wrong during their carriage ride. Harry drifted off to sleep and had nightmare after nightmare of Malfoy using silver eye beams to make Hermione attend to his every desire. The dreams were brutal, but luckily, he did not remember them in the morning.   
  
***  
  
Draco and Hermione arrived in their shared sitting room. Draco dropped their shoes and put both arms around Hermione. He looked into her eyes. Would you like to continue our little initiation? I promise to follow the rules.  
  
Hermione, still a little shaken by the implications of the amount of power she now knew existed, nodded her head yes. Draco picked her up and carried her into his bedchamber and placed her on his bed. He waved his wand and the door shut behind them. The room was luxurious. The dimensions and furniture were the same as her room, but it was outfitted in green and black with sliver accents. The bed was covered with a black silky fabric with a green and silver pattern. It was so soft; it almost felt like velvet, but it was softer to the touch. When she looked more closely at the pattern she saw that it was a combination of minute but very detailed Slytherin and Malfoy family crests embroidered in silk.   
  
I thought we were going to stay in the sitting room? She asked.  
  
This is far more comfortable. He noticed her examining the bedspread pattern. Do you like it?  
  
She was still looking at the design but answered, I'd feel a bit safer in our public area, but I think I can take care of myself.  
  
He smiled at her knowingly, I think you like the element of danger it adds. I've heard that you are one hell of a little warrior, but here with me alone you know you've given up some control. You know I could switch from giving you pleasure to agony in a matter of seconds. Hermione didn't acknowledge his statement; she broke eye contact and began to stroke the soft fabric beneath her. he smiled, when I asked, Do you like it?' I was specifically asking about the bedspread, silly, not the change in rooms! Do you like my bedspread?  
  
She ran her fingers over its softness. It's beautiful. She commented simply.  
  
He removed his robe and neatly placed it on a chair. It was hand-made by nuns in the 16th century in what would now be Austria. Every tiny stitch was hand embroidered by a cloistered virgin. A protection spell keeps it looking brand new. He reached out to Hermione and removed her robe and carefully placed it on top of his. You are so exquisite in that white bathing suit. When did you become so beautiful? She lay on her left side. He sat down next to her and started running his hand from her neck, across her shoulder and down her side feeling the part of her right breast not covered by her suit as his hand settled on her tiny waist. I don't want to spoil the mood, but I can't believe I ever didn't find you attractive. Even when I look back, I can remember signs of you maturing and becoming more beautiful each year. I don't know why I didn't appreciate it before now.  
  
Hermione smiled shyly. It's not like I appreciated you before either!  
  
Of course you did! he commented egotistically. I've always been attractive.  
  
She argued, Not when you had that stupid slicked back hair you weren't!  
  
She made him laugh. OK, I'll give you that! He lay down next to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She had recovered from her earlier fears and cuddled and kissed back. So I can do what I want to anything that isn't covered by fabric? She nodded. He slid down and began kissing her cleavage and her breasts right up to the edges of her skimpy top. She sighed and moaned happily. He began to work his way down with kisses, stopping for a bit to spend extra attention to her belly button which made her giggle a bit. Ticklish, aren't we?  
  
I'd love to lie and say no, but you'd just find out anyway. He just nodded and went back to kissing. He kissed right at the edges of her bikini bottom and he could hear her breathing heavy and her soft moans. He rolled her onto her back, then eased her legs apart and kissed the insides of her thighs and worked his very up to the very edges of her bathing suit. Since she was wearing a thong bottom, he had access to her ass. He reached under her and caressed and massaged her well-rounded bottom as his lips and tongue explored the boundaries of her suit. She was trembling and obviously enjoying the treatment so much, he wondered if he could actually give her an orgasm that way. It would certainly be a new experience for him, having always had the equivalent of an all-access pass to any female he wanted. He was also used to being quite the selfish lover, feeling it was his only responsibility to make sure the woman was ready for penetration and even his motivation in that was selfish; it was easier for him that way. He didn't have to put up with Ouch, I'm not ready' or Stop, that hurts! The only time he did anything extra to give pleasure to his partners was if he happened to feel like performing acts they enjoyed.  
  
Hermione absolutely ached. Over the past month she had done more experimentation alone in her room and she could feel how close she was to coming, but she was used to totally being in control of every aspect of the manipulation of her body parts. Someone else deciding what to caress and kiss at what time was so stimulating. She didn't know it herself, but Draco had been correct. She also was incredibly turned on by the danger she had placed herself in. Even before she knew of the powerful dark magic he possessed, she was still with someone she had always thought of as an enemy. Her wand was across the room, she was powerless if he decided to tear off her bikini bottom and do more than what they agreed upon. She began to almost wish he would; it felt like there was this huge empty void building between her legs that needed to be filled by something large and warm. The ache grew as his kisses became more desperate as he gently pulled on the skin he was allowed to touch to manipulate the areas that were off limits. It took all her willpower not to tear off her bikini bottom herself and beg him to fuck her as hard as he could.  
  
Draco felt her trembling with passion and felt a sense of pride, accomplishment and conceit as he felt her getting closer and closer to a release. She was breathing so hard and making the most adorable moans! Then, without warning, she abruptly pulled away.   
  
Hey! I wasn't done with you yet! he argued and tried to pull her back to him.  
  
She was out of breath, but got her meaning across through her panting, It's not fair. And she breathed in and out and in and out... All this attention focused just on me. Let me return the favor. Hermione panted and tried to calm herself down a bit. This playing with fire and fooling around a bit with Draco was fun and a turn on, but she has been so close to begging him to take her. He was not going to be her first. Not even his finger was going to enter her. That was something she was saving for someone else.   
  
Draco hid that he was annoyed with her, but how could he stay mad if she stopped him because she felt it was his turn?' He lay back on the bed and her eyes took in his body. The first thing she noticed was that two to three inches of a very erect penis was sticking out over the top of his swim trunks. She cleared her throat and admonished, Um, Draco, part of the deal was that no body parts were allowed to slip out' of our bathing suits.  
  
Draco laughed, It's not a matter of slipping, hun. The suit's just not big enough to hold me in. Besides, earlier this evening you accused me of always bragging about my assets. I wasn't just bragging.  
  
You are such an arrogant bastard! Hermione jokingly admonished him because she noticed that his waistband seemed to have been pushed down quite a bit. She sat across his knees, and then grabbed the sides of his swimsuit waistband and pulled it back to its correct height, and let it snap back sharply into place around his waist. This completely covered his engorged member. She grinned and began tickling his sides. Too small to cover you, huh?   
  
Draco couldn't hold back anymore. He began laughing from the tickles but let her continue past the point where it was pleasant because of the way his lack of control of the situation was turning him on. He didn't think she had a clue what she was actually doing to him. He was sure Hermione thought she was performing an innocent act and not something that could be considered an exquisite form of torture. She got tired of the tickling, so she lay down on top of him and they began kissing again. They rolled over a few times still keeping their lips locked together. Hermione noticed what looked like some very expensive hand cream on his bedside table. When she was back on top, she stopped the rolling and reached for it. She saw that it was a tin of body cream from a famous apothecary that contained shea butter and other luxurious ingredients. She opened it up and smelled. It was lovely and had a smell that would be appropriate for either sex. Shall, I give you a massage, Mr. Malfoy? She asked.  
  
Be my guest, Miss Granger, he answered. He watched her as she climbed off of him and crawled to the foot of the bed. She took some of the thick shea butter in her hands and began caressing and massaging his feet, taking time to suck on each toe and then massaging between them with the thick, creamy lotion. She worked his way up each of his legs, taking all the time she wanted. She did reach under the leg openings of his suit a bit because she wanted to be able to get to his whole leg. She sat across his thighs and massaged the cream into his toned abs, starting right at the edge of his waistband. She moved up and worked on his chest, spending extra time on each nipple. Then she moved to his shoulders and down his arms spending extra time on his hands sucking each finger.  
  
They took a short kiss break before turning him over and starting the process from the top down on his back. Draco was glad she couldn't see his face anymore. He had never felt more taken care of and pampered and dare he think it, more loved? He felt her lubricated hands caress the small of his back, skip his swimsuit, and start working on the backs of his legs.   
  
He had been planning on going right back to what he had been doing when it was her again, but he changed his mind and decided to see if she'd enjoy a massage as well. He sat up and after a few kisses, he began the same treatment on her body, paying special attention to her breasts. Her bathing suit top was quite skimpy, so he had plenty of access. Even though the suit was lined, he could see her rock hard nipples sticking out through the material of her top. He began to try to work the same magic he had started before between her thighs, and since she was so aroused by the massage, he heard her moans and saw her chest heaving with each breath within minutes. He fingered right at the edges of her bathing suit and kissed licked and sucked at her thighs and didn't stop. She bit her lip to stop herself from begging him to quit teasing already and fuck her, and also gripped handfuls of bedspread in each hand to stop herself from either tearing her bathing suit bottom off herself or reaching down and grabbing his hard cock and shoving it in herself. If there hadn't been a protection spell on the bedspread, her fingers would have torn the material to shreds from the power of her desire. She finally shook with ecstasy as orgasmic waves rocked her body. She screamed out with a yell that seemed to admonish any repressed sexual ideas she had held in the past. She whispered one word far too quietly for Draco to hear. Maybe it wasn't even whispered, maybe her mouth just made the shapes of the syllables. That word was,   
  
She caught her breath, and looked down. For a fleeting moment she could have sworn she saw a head of black hair and green eyes, but the actual hair was Platinum and his eyes were grey. He cuddled her close. You really know how to let yourself get lost in those sensations, don't you, Granger? Draco asked.  
  
She cuddled closer and kissed him. May I stay the rest of the night, Draco?  
  
He took a quick look at the clock and with more intensity than planned said, No Way! Hermione looked hurt, but he showed her why. It's already 7:45. We need to be at breakfast in 15 minutes!  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (First day of class)  
  
And Hermione had thought yesterday had been a long day! She took a quick shower, threw on a fresh uniform and arrived at breakfast by 8:30. She wondered if she could get more of that pepperup potion as she yawned her way through breakfast. She vaguely remembered Ginny trying to talk to her about something, but she was too tired to understand the conversation.  
  
Her first class today was at 9am, Advanced NEWT Arithmancy. It was a very exclusive class with students from all 4 houses in attendance, like all of the advanced NEWT level classes. The teacher asked a question that no one knew the answer to and all heads turned to Hermione expecting her to know. She always had before! This time, her only response was a jaw-stretching yawn. She had no idea how she stayed awake for the two-hour class and left having no idea what had been covered. Her next class wasn't until 2pm, Advanced NEWT potions. She decided to skip lunch and take a nap. She went back to her room and set her alarm for 1:45. She only removed her shoes, robe, and skirt figuring her sweater wouldn't get too wrinkled. She fell right to sleep.  
  
*** Harry hadn't seen Hermione at breakfast. He later made sure to arrive at lunch early and stay for the entire tine but she didn't show up. When she didn't attend Advanced NEWT positions, his concern grew. Malfoy was there and he seemed to have a little bit of trouble staying awake, and Harry began to really worry about what had gone on after they left the prefect's bath.  
  
Snape's abuse of Harry had tempered over the past year. The first crack in Snape's façade came at Order headquarters the summer before when the owls carrying OWL results arrived. When Harry received the highest designation possible in potions, even Snape had to admit that perhaps he had been being a bit harsh.  
  
After hearing the results, Snape found a moment to catch Harry alone and they had something that resembled a civil conversation. In his own way, Snape tried to apologize for making Harry uncomfortable in class, and even hinted that perhaps his treatment had made Harry work harder. He made no mention of the abuse he had faced from Harry's father and friends that Harry had seen stored away in the pensive, but Harry wasn't going to let Snape feel that his tormenting had led to a better score. His high standards and curriculum, perhaps; but his belittling and contempt, no.  
  
Harry, showing wisdom beyond his years, told Snape a story about growing up with the Dursley's. "Professor Snape, for the first 10 years of my life, each Sunday I was dressed in Dudley's best cast offs and herded with the rest of the family to a Church of England service. Judging by the way my aunt and uncle treated me, it was easy to tell it was all a big farce; they were there because it was expected of a good middle class muggle family. But I remember a quote that might be appropriate, 'the sins of the father visit upon the children.' I'm not James. No matter what you do or say to me, it can't change how my father treated you." Snape tried to interrupt but Harry wouldn't allow it, "Yes, I've shown a lack of respect to you, but it was always in response to how you treated me."  
  
Snape defended himself, "I've treated you publicly the way I had to. The little Death Eater spawn needed fodder to feed their parents."  
  
"I think they've gotten the message and then some by now, Professor Snape." Harry stated simply. "Now that I've qualified for your NEWT classes, don't you think it will be suspicious if you continue to treat me as incompetent?"  
  
From there, an unspoken truce was called. All during 6th year, Harry spoke with respect, and most of the time, Snape didn't exaggerate Harry's small errors. There was still tension between them so thick it could be cut with a knife, but the atmosphere made it much easier for Harry to learn and even excel in class.  
  
Harry forced himself to pay attention again. He listened to Snape drone about how only the select were allowed to be in the advanced NEWT level potions and they would be working with some of the most lethal and rare materials known, so utmost care needed to be taken. Harry noticed that not only was Hermione missing from class, there were several who had been in beginning NEWT potions that hadn't made it the role for this year.  
  
*  
  
Hermione was startled awake by a knock on her door. "Just a moment," she called and pulled her skirt back on before opening her door. She was annoyed because she really felt like she needed that little bit of a nap. She opened the door and saw it was Draco.  
  
"Snape is on the warpath about you missing class!" He informed her.  
  
Without commenting, she walked over to her alarm clock and noticed it was already 4:30. She was sure she had set the alarm. She checked it and saw that she had set it for 1:45am! "Damn bloody wizard clocks are no easier to work than Muggle clocks!" She spat.  
  
"I tried to cover for you by mentioning that you saw Madame Pomfrey yesterday. You should go there right now and tell her you have not completely recovered yet and have her look you over." Draco suggested.  
  
Hermione argued, "What good will that do? Now that I've gotten some sleep, I feel fine."  
  
"It will cover that beautiful ass of yours, you sweet innocent thing." Draco stated. "Tell her you fell asleep and thought you'd have her check you out because you're worried." Hermione nodded. "With your little visit yesterday, that should keep the Head Girl out of detention. That's the last thing you need the first full day of school."  
  
"Thank you, Draco. I'll go see her." And Hermione walked to the hospital wing.  
  
Draco sat down on a chair in the shared sitting area, and began reading the Daily Profit. About 10 minutes later, Professor Snape arrived. The sitting area door was open, so he walked right in. "I need to have a little talk with Miss Granger, is she here?"  
  
Draco shook his head no. "I think she's in the hospital wing."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, have you already begun playing with the Mudbloods?" Snape asked. "You weren't exactly attentive in class today and now it appears Miss Granger is under the care of Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Draco grinned, "I may have kept her up past her bedtime, but I'm not responsible for anything that would require the hospital wing."  
  
Snape smiled in spite of himself. "Granger, huh?" Then he remembered decorum and shook his head, "I have no desire to hear about your little conquests, but please make sure you restrict your nighttime games to a timeframe that allows my students, including yourself, to attend and remain alert in class." Draco nodded. "You and I have a meeting with the headmaster Wednesday at 6pm to discuss the gifts of the founders. Since you are the first student I have had the pleasure of guiding through this ritual, I'm not sure what to expect. Since I did not have the honor of being Head Boy myself, this will also be new to me. I'd suggest doing more listening than talking since the actual bestowing of the gifts won't be until Friday at 8pm."  
  
Draco smiled, "I've been looking at the manual again, there are some powerful goodies from the other founders as well. This is going to be a good year."  
  
"Be that as it may, Mr. Malfoy, you still have your NEWTs to prepare for. Make sure you put your playthings away at a reasonable hour tonight and get some rest." Draco nodded. "I believe I'll ignore Miss Granger's transgression this time; make sure she knows what we covered today."  
  
Draco nodded and with that, Snape left the sitting room and Draco went back to his paper.  
  
*  
  
Hermione felt guilty lying to about still not feeling well. Madame Pomfrey took one look at her and stated, "There's nothing wrong with you that a good night's sleep wouldn't have cured last night."  
  
Hermione's guilt built, "I did have some trouble getting to sleep last night." And a mantra went through her head, 'don't ask why, don't ask why, don't ask why...'  
  
Madame Pomfrey went to a cabinet and grabbed a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion. "Take this before bed tonight, and tuck yourself in by 9:00, and I don't care if you haven't finished your homework yet. That body of yours needs sleep."  
  
Hermione thanked Madame Pomfrey and decided to head to dinner. She was starving. Right before she got to the Great Hall, she ran into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hermione! I'm so proud of you. It's always so wonderful when we have a Head Girl or Boy from Gryffindor. I'm sorry I wasn't here for your training before the term started but I had pressing business to attend to."  
  
Hermione smiled and said a polite, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Why don't we head to my office, I have so much to discuss with you! I also think we'll be able to catch the headmaster by about 6pm to discuss the gift ritual on Friday." Minerva noticed Hermione's discomfort. "Is there some problem?"  
  
"No, not at all, Professor, except that I'm starving!" Hermione stated.  
  
"Not a problem, Hermione dear, I'll make sure dinner is sent directly to my office."  
  
Hermione noticed that Harry was trying to get her attention from near the entrance to the Great Hall but she ignored him. She smiled "Dinner with you sounds lovely." As they walked together to her office, Minerva alerted a kitchen staffer to make sure their dinner was arranged. Harry watched them pass, knowing full well that Hermione had noticed him but had selected not to acknowledge his presence.  
  
Hermione always enjoyed visiting Professor McGonagall's office. It was decorated in the Gryffindor color scheme of dark red and gold and had such an old fashioned charm to it. There was a picture or two that must have been Minerva as a small child with her brothers, sisters and parents playing some sort of wizard game. Hermione had always wanted ask about the picture and the game and what it was like growing up back then before Muggles had technology that mimicked things that wizards and witches took for granted. She knew that though Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster looked quite old to her, they were, in fact, even older then they looked when compared to Muggles. She just had never been able to figure out a way to ask the question that sounded respectful and not too personal.  
  
A tray of sandwiches, other finger foods, and glasses of pumpkin juice appeared on the desk. Hermione was far too hungry to remember all of her manners. She helped herself to a sandwich and began eating right away.  
  
"I take it your new room is satisfactory in spite of it's proximity to this year's Head Boy?" Minerva asked.  
  
Hermione swallowed her bite of sandwich and took a drink of pumpkin juice before answering. "It's quite nice. Since I'm an only child, it took me a long time to get used to the sounds of others sleeping in the dorms. I'm enjoying the quiet."  
  
"I've heard good things about you and Mr. Malfoy working together in public. I'm glad you both have been able to rise to the occasion so quickly. Some faculty expected that we might need to pull you apart or spray cold water on you to keep you two off each other." Minerva was interrupted by Hermione choking on her sandwich. "Are you OK, dear?" She asked as Hermione quickly grabbed her pumpkin juice and helped wash down her food.  
  
Hermione, in spite of her intelligence, had completely misunderstood and finally figured out the Professor had been talking about physical fighting. She also caught herself noticing an erotic double entrendre in the phrase, 'rise to the occasion,' as well. "Pardon me, I was eating too fast," she explained. "It's only been a few days, but I believe we've already come to an understanding. I think we'll be able to work out anything before it comes to blows...I mean violence." Now Hermione's mantra was, 'don't blush, don't blush, don't blush!'  
  
Of course, Minerva could easily tell Hermione was holding something back, but decided the world would be a much better place if she never knew what it was. "I've heard good reports of your official prefect's meeting on the train, and I also know there was a little unofficial group team building activity held last night. The whole staff is amazed at the way even the 5th years from different houses began working together this morning. What ever you did, it seemed to really break down house barriers. You'll have to write up your methods so other Head Boys and Girls can use them in the future."  
  
Hermione managed not to choke this time, "Yes, Ma'am. Thank you."  
  
"I also watched you with the first years last night at dinner. You were just charming with them and I could tell how welcome you made them feel."  
  
Hermione relaxed. 'Ah, a topic I don't have to be guarded about,' she thought to herself. "They were darling!" Hermione smiled. "The ones from Muggle backgrounds were struggling to figure out which magic was real and what was from Muggle fairy tales and it was all I could do not to laugh myself silly at some of the questions. And that little Kendra Goyle!"  
  
Minerva jumped in, "She's adopted."  
  
Hermione couldn't hold back her laughter. "Ha! I knew it!"  
  
"Well, she doesn't, so don't let her know. Her real parents were murdered because they were scheduled to testify against some of the last Voldemort supporters that had been caught during the first wave. This was about 6 years after we thought Harry had destroyed him for good. I think the Goyle family offered to adopt her as proof they were upstanding citizens and had been controlled over the years."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I think she's even smarter than I was at her age!"  
  
"She is a precocious little girl. Some students start out like that, but don't continue to excel. You, on the other hand, have always lived up to our expectations and then some. May we be as lucky with her." Minerva seemed to be listening for something for a moment. "The Headmaster is ready for us. Have you finished eating?"  
  
Hermione quickly swallowed her last bite of sandwich and nodded yes. "Well, let's head upstairs."  
  
They left Minerva's office and headed for the office of Headmaster. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (OK, there was a catch on the Gifts...)**  
  
Hermione and her head of house, Professor McGonagall, sat in comfortable chairs in front of Headmaster Dumbledore's desk. Over the years, many of the unusual instruments lost their mystery as Hermione learned more about the wizarding world, but she still would love to spend a day by herself, playing with all the toys' in the office.  
  
Dumbledore didn't waste time on too many pleasantries. He greeted her and let her know how proud her was of her accomplishments, but changed the subject to the Gift's of the Founders immediately. I know you are a voracious reader, so I have no doubt that by now you have no doubt committed to memory your Head Girl Handbook.  
  
Yes, Sir. Hermione answered.  
  
I am very well aware of your sense of morality and how you may have reacted to one gift in particular, so I'm sure it will be a relief for you to know about some changes that have been made since the handbook was written. Hermione leaned forward and kept her eyes on Headmaster Dumbledore, the posture of someone listening with rapt attention. The last time all 4 gifts were bestowed on any one student was in the mid 1940s. Hermione correctly surmised that the last student to receive all 4 gifts must have been Tom Riddle. The gifts are incredibly strong, and after certain issues with said student, it was determined that all 4 gifts held too much power together to be given to any one person. We had to perform rituals and ceremonies, but we were able to successfully modify the founder's gifts very slightly. Since the modification, each Head Boy and Girl is allowed to select one gift. The ceremony will be Friday evening Hermione nodded. I know of your great concern for our house elves, so it may ease your mind to know that no Head Boy or Girl has selected the gift of Slytherin since the restriction was placed.  
  
That is a relief, Hermione stated and wondered how they would react when Draco selected it anyway. She knew he would. She then asked, Why did a gift like that last for so long? I can understand it even up to the 15th-17th centuries, but after that?  
  
Minerva jumped in, I can provide some perspective from when I was in a student. By that time, many of us were engaged to be married by 6th year and in that case a future spouse would be selected. In other cases, if a Quidditch captain was Head Boy, he might select the Quidditch Captain of the rival house and assign him chores such as cleaning and polishing the Quidditch gear. It was all innocent fun.  
  
Dumbledore continued, For several hundred years before that, it was though of as training. If one was not selected as Head Boy or Girl, but was a slave for one, it was thought to teach empathy to those in your employ. To further clarify, Miss Granger, the Slytherin gift was not at issue at all when the decision to stop giving all of the gifts was made. It was all four gifts in combination that was far too powerful.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, Professor McGonagall? Can I assume that had you been available and not on order business before start of term, this is information I would have known about before now?  
  
Yes, absolutely, Miss Granger. Minerva responded. I'm sorry for any discomfort the lack of information may have caused you.  
  
Hermione grinned, You may need to inform Professor Snape of this as well. Since he has never had a student that became a school head, I'm not sure he is aware of the limitations. I'm certain Draco is not aware of them.  
  
Albus and Minerva exchanged very amused looks.   
  
Dumbledore explained her selections. The choice is yours, but the Order would like to suggest you select Goddrich Gryffindor's gift. Courage and additional power under pressure when fighting for something Gryffindor would believe is a powerful gift. The term fighting for' is not literal; striving towards would also be an accurate translation. It's also a gift that continues for a lifetime, not just for the school year. Hermione nodded. We understand that the Ravenclaw gift may tempt you as well. It's the power to obtain and retain the information from any bound volume with just a touch. We'll understand if that gift proves too irresistible to you. It's a gift that only lasts the year, but the knowledge is permanent. And don't underestimate the gift of Hufflepuff. It's another lifetime gift. To know one's ultimate life goal will succeed if one honestly puts one's all into it is quite powerful. I'm sure it's very easy to see how in the wrong hands, these gifts would have devastating power.   
  
Hermione's head was spinning. Knowing any book just with a touch! That was more power than she ever dreamed of. She imagined herself spending her winter holiday taking her appiration test, and then traveling nonstop from library to library touching every book she could reach. This sounded so much better than having a slave! What is the ceremony like?  
  
I can't give you the full details, but there will be a purifying ritual that Professor McGonagall will help you with and special robes. It takes place in the Great Hall on Friday evening after dinner. Very few people are there; you and the Head Boy select your gifts. If by some chance someone does select the Slytherin gift and the selected person has the option of declining, a representative will be sent to the selected and that person will be asked if he or she wishes to be of service to a student head of school for the year. The selected will only be told that the service could involve anything short of death. But as I earlier stated, no one has opted for the Slytherin gift since the limit was placed.  
  
Hermione noticed something. The selected student was not told which student he or she would be serving. It's quite a lot to digest. I'm glad you have given me time to think it over.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her. I'm sure we can count on you to make a wise choice. Now, off you go unless you have more questions, I have some things to attend to. Both Hermione and Professor McGonagall stood up, but Dumbledore gestured for Minerva to stay. She sat back down as Hermione left the office.  
  
Minerva pondered out loud, The Ravenclaw gift may prove too irresistible for her.  
  
I think she might be capable of giving us quite a surprise on Friday night. Don't go with your gut feelings, make sure not to skip any steps of the purification rituals before the gift ceremony.  
  
Albus! You can't think that innocent child might need the whole cleansing process? Minerva commented.  
  
Dumbledore looked lost in thought, There's something dark emanating from her that I've never sensed before.  
  
You must be imagining things, I sensed nothing of the sort. Minerva argued.  
  
Dumbledore didn't back down. It was quite faintbut it was there. Please do as I ask.  
  
Minerva nodded. I've never known you to be wrong. I pray you are this time.  
  
*  
  
Hermione made her way back to her quarters. Draco teased her about continuing their initiation that night in her room this time. She just smiled and stated, I need to sleep! Please make sure I'm not disturbed.  
  
She didn't wait for a response. She entered her room, secured the door, then quickly changed into a comfortable nightshirt and climbed into her bed. She thought about reading, but a huge yawn changed her mind. She swallowed her dreamless sleep potion and drifted right off.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (The breakup aka 'not again')  
  
Hermione woke about an hour before her alarm clock was set to go off. She spent a few extra minutes cuddled in bed enjoying the feeling of being fully rested. She got up and made use of one of the best perks of being Head Girl, her small private bath. It was tiny, only containing a shower, sink and toilet, but after 6 years, the privacy was wonderful. She took her time in the shower using a her favorite inexpensive shampoo and conditioner she had discovered that allowed her once really bushy hair to do what it had been trying to do in the first place; to be bushy, but to shine and to curl a bit on its own. She was so sick of makeovers sometimes she wanted to scream. The amount and expense and torture everyone had put her hair though over the years had been ridiculous! It wasn't just her dorm mates either; her own mother and Mrs. Weasley were also in on it. There were potions, creams, heat, magic and goop involved and she was beginning to wonder if human sacrifice or voodoo were next. One time her mother actually ironed her hair! After all that, she finally figured out that if she actually took another minute in the shower and used little bit of conditioner each time after she washed her hair, instead of just washing it, the "make-over police" would leave her alone and she actually liked how her hair shined a bit more now. Who knew?  
  
She dressed, and then did some reading in the private sitting room before it was time for breakfast. Draco had left his potions notes out for her and she made sure she knew the material she missed. She had never seen his work before and noticed how detailed and thorough his notes were. As she copied them, she contemplated her night two nights ago with Draco. It really had been a physically amazing experience. It was so forbidden and exciting, but it also had been quite dangerous. Who knew what evil was still inside him? Though she had to admit there was an attraction and that they were also intellectually compatible, their little initiation had to be a one-time thing. She had enjoyed the closeness and the pure physical aspects of it, but this was still Draco she was thinking about. Sure, he said he was not a Death Eater and had no plans of becoming one, but even it that were true, who was to say that the right persuasion wouldn't change his mind. He had spent a lifetime being raised that he was superior and that all other beings were sub-human. One year of his father being away couldn't have been enough to strip away a lifetime of programming, could it?  
  
Finally, 8:00 came around and she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She had made such a hit with the first years the other night, several of them ran over, pulled her by the arm and sat right next to her, telling Hermione about their first day of class. The stories brought back such memories. "There was a kitty-cat in transfiguration class, but it turned out to be Professor McGonagall! I asked her if I could be a bunny, but she wouldn't let me!"  
  
Hermione was enjoying the conversation so much that it made her wonder if she should consider teaching as a profession, when Ron walked up behind her. His voice didn't sound like his own. It was deep and very controlled. "We need to talk, and we need to talk NOW." He stated.  
  
This was enough to chase most of the little ones away, but a few didn't take the hint. "We were talking with the Head Girl first, you have to wait your turn!" one of them stated, demanding his rights.  
  
Hermione knew she couldn't put off the conversation any longer. "I'm sorry, but there are some things I need to talk to Ron about and he's a Prefect. You have to do what the Prefects and School Heads say; it's an important rule here. I promise to sit with you another time." The remaining 1st years pouted, but they moved to a different place along the house table.  
  
Ron sat down next to her and looked around to see how close anyone else was sitting to them. It looked like they had plenty of space around them to have private talk; he just wasn't sure which of the hundreds of ways he had thought of to start the conversation that he should use. He kept looking at her face, her hair, her eyes, and thought that the longer he waited to begin the conversation, the longer she would be "his." Maybe he'd wait just one minute more.  
  
The silence became unbearable. "How long have you known?" Ron asked simply.  
  
Hermione had a good idea what he meant, but wanted to be sure. She responded in a gentle, caring voice. "How long have I known what, Ron?"  
  
Ron sighed. "How long have you known that you've never loved me?"  
  
Hermione answered as only she could, "How long have I known, or when did I realize it? They are two totally different answers."  
  
Ron felt like every emotion he had ever had was running through him at once. He wanted to express anger in a physical way, he wanted to curl up and cry, part of him even wanted to laugh, but it was a mixed together in a jumble that made him feel like he was falling and that the world would never be the same again. Frustration started to show as he responded, "Answer it any way you bloody well like, just get it over with!" He snapped.  
  
"I suspected things weren't right for a while, that's why I stayed away from the burrow most of this summer, but..."  
  
Ron interrupted, this time anger winning out, "If you knew that far back, why the hell did you kiss me like that on the train? I had been having some doubts about your feelings, but that kiss made me believe everything would work out." Ron paused because he was dangerously close to tears. He took a deep breath and finished the thought. "Were you playing some sort of a game with me?"  
  
Ron's voice was now loud enough for others to take notice. Hermione spoke quietly with the hope that Ron would take the hint and lower his voice. "I kissed you like that to see if maybe I wasn't trying hard enough. It was to give us one more chance..."  
  
"So you're breaking up with me because you don't like the way I kiss?" he hissed.  
  
Hermione thought to herself that yes, there was a small grain of truth in that, but it was insignificant compared to the lack of emotion she felt. "No Ron. It isn't the physical aspects, or anything like that. I just don't feel romantic love for you. When I look back, I realized that I never have, I just didn't know it at the time."  
  
Ron was silent for a while. If he spoke, or moved, or thought, or did anything other than stay perfectly still, he didn't know what reaction or emotion would leak out. At the moment he felt tears were most likely, and he wasn't going to cry in the Great Hall. It didn't matter how good of a Quidditch Keeper he was, he'd never live down crying in public. He began focusing on his anger to stop the tears, "So, did you have to tell the whole school before you told me? I'm pretty sure Harry already knew, and the way Ginny was talking to me Monday night, I know she knew as well!"  
  
Hermione snapped back, but kept her voice at a harsh whisper, "Harry and Ginny are hardly the whole school, Ron! I didn't have to tell Ginny, she had figured it out for herself."  
  
Desperation showed in Ron's choice of words, "She's devastated you know. She dreamed of you two officially being sisters one day."  
  
Hermione began to get sarcastic but she kept her voice low, "Ron, if you want a verbal fight, I'd be glad to help you put on a show for the school and bring everyone in on our private business if that's what you really want, but to comment on your last statement, trying to make me feel guilty about Ginny feeling sad is not going to keep us together."  
  
Ron squeezed his eyes together to stop himself from crying. "I'm going to leave before I get more emotional, but before I do, you have to answer one more question for me. Did you at least have the respect to not do anything with anyone else before we officially broke up?"  
  
"Don't tell me what I have to do, Ron. My parents have that power until I turn 18 in the Muggle world and the teachers here have it until I finish 7th year, but that's it." Hermione stated simply.  
  
Ron turned bright red with anger. "There's only one reason you wouldn't answer that question and that would be because you're guilty..."  
  
Hermione quickly interrupted, this time not being as careful about the volume of her voice, "I'm not answering because either way, it's not your business and it will never be your business."  
  
All Ron could think about now was hurting her. He was in so much pain, but she was so causal about it. She didn't even seem sad. In fact she looked relieved and happier than he had seen her in ages. Ron stood up, and did something so out of character; the school couldn't stop talking about it for weeks. For the second time in less than three days, Hermione was hit across the face. This time it was a slap that resounded throughout the Great Hall. For some reason, the only thought that popped into Hermione's mind was a reference from one of her favorite comedic Muggle novels. She actually imagined herself as a bowl of petunias falling from the sky and silently quoting, 'Oh, No! Not again!'  
  
Ron still wasn't satisfied. He wanted to hurt like he did and he knew how powerful words were to her. He thought back and remembered what had caused her the most pain over the years and just seconds after the slap he had his answer. For once, Ron had found the most effective thing to do in a situation and used the same volume he'd use if he were yelling across the Quidditch pitch to an apposing team member, "You fucking Mudblood Whore!"  
  
Hermione lifted her hand to her cheek and held it there. Knives, forks and spoons belonging to both students and teachers stayed suspended in the air. Hot water being poured into teacups began to overflow. All eyes in the room stared at Ron, and then at Hermione, then back to Ron. Hermione continued to hold her hand to her cheek, and then looked away from Ron. He decided he had no choice but to turn and run from the Great Hall and head to his dorm room.  
  
The Slytherin tables recovered first and began whispering, laughing and pointing at Hermione. Most of the 6th and 7th year Gryffindor girls recovered and went to Hermione's side. Ginny was the first to reach her, and the two girls hugged until Hermione started to cry. "I didn't want to hurt him," she kept muttering under her breath.  
  
Ginny replied, "Continuing to go out with him would have been leading him on and that would have hurt much more in the long run." Hermione broke the hug with Ginny and the rest of the girls took turns giving her hugs and showing support.  
  
A Slytherin boy yelled over to Ginny, "Maybe your brother should have been sorted into our house, we never knew he took his pure blood status seriously before," he taunted.  
  
Ginny decided to ignore him. "Come on, Hermione, let's get out of here. When is your first class?"  
  
Hermione answered, "I don't have anything till 10 today."  
  
Ginny replied, "Good, me too. It's really nice out, let's get out of here and go walk by the lake. I get the feeling Ron is back in the dorms right now, so we won't have to worry about running into him.  
  
As Hermione, Ginny and some other Gryffindor girls left the Great Hall, they noticed that Hermione's face was beginning to swell. No one else knew that she had been previously injured so recently. Without that, Ron's slap might have only left a slight red mark if anything. Hermione asked, "I think I should take a quick visit to the Hospital Wing and I really don't want a crowd. Is it OK if just Ginny tags along and the rest of us meet up later?"  
  
The other girls nodded and began talking among themselves that they also believed that was best. One of them commented, "Not a problem Hermione, but you have to tell us what happened. You and Ron seemed so happy last year!" As Hermione and Ginny walked towards the Hospital Wing, they heard someone else say, "I wonder how long I should wait to ask Ron to take me to the next Hogsmeade weekend?" and someone else added, "I wouldn't wait too long, he is the Quidditch Keeper."  
  
*  
  
When Ginny and Hermione arrived in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey saw the same side of Hermione's face swollen again. She asked Hermione to lie down on a bed and she performed a quick spell to make any pain go away before treating the injury.  
  
"What did you trip on this time Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
Ginny answered, "My brother slapped her after they broke up."  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Hermione dear, from what I understand there is a Muggle saying about turning the OTHER cheek. Two injuries to the same side of your face in less than three days are a bit excessive."  
  
At that point, Professor McGonagall entered the Hospital Wing. "Ginny, would you please wait outside, dear?" she asked. Ginny headed for the door. "And Miss Weasley," she called to her as she left the room. "Please make sure to arrive at your next class on time if you find we are taking longer than expected."  
  
Ginny nodded and continued to head for the waiting area.  
  
"Hermione, I witnessed what happened in the Great Hall a few moments ago and I need to decide on an appropriate punishment for Mr. Weasley." Hermione nodded. "Are you still in pain?"  
  
"No, it was just a slap, Madame Pomfrey did a pain spell just in case. I'm just swollen a bit." Hermione answered.  
  
"Why did Ron hit you two days ago?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
Hermione was surprised at the question and not used to lying, "It wasn't Ron!"  
  
"Then who was it?" Professor McGonagall questioned.  
  
"I wasn't hit two days ago." Hermione recovered quickly. "I slipped on the rocks near the boats the 1st years take to Hogwarts."  
  
Madame Pomfrey joined in the conversation and make sure Hermione was knew that they were aware of gaping holes in her story, "Hermione dear, you weren't able to describe how you fell, how you landed, there were no scrapes on your hands or your face to show you landed on a rocky area and your clothing was totally clean with no tearing. Who hit you?"  
  
Hermione refused to budge. "Ron did slap me during an argument a few minutes ago, but he has never even raised his voice to me before, let alone hit me."  
  
Madame Pomfrey had more to add about the situation. "Hagrid confirmed that you helped him with the first years and you did not have any swelling on your face at the time. He did not see you fall and he remembers watching you walk past the rocks and he also saw you getting into a carriage. It has also been confirmed that you rode in the carriage alone with Mr. Potter. The two of you were the last to arrive at the school. Draco Malfoy claims he was waiting for you to arrive and when you did, your face appeared badly injured and swollen. He took you to the Hospital Wing himself and asked Harry to bring me back to the Hospital Wing to treat you."  
  
There went Hermione's perception that Madame Pomfrey didn't really pay attention to the students little 'accidents'. "Hagrid must have missed when I slipped. He did have a lot of first years to keep safe in the boats. He can't have been watching me the whole time."  
  
"You leave me no choice, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall decided. "The punishment will be two weeks of detention plus parental notification and probation for Mr. Weasley and 100 house points from Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione argued, "But house points hurt the everyone. Why punish us all because of something Ron did?"  
  
"The house points aren't being taken in Ron's name. They are being taken because of your refusal to talk." Professor McGonagall stated. Neither Poppy nor I believe you fell, and unless you change your mind and tell us the truth right now, the house points will be taken."  
  
Hermione was devastated, "I told you everything! You can't take house points away just because I was clumsy! And I'm head girl, how is that going to look?"  
  
"Poppy, I believe you have a small supply of Veritaserum." Professor McGonagall stated. "Hermione, as I'm sure you know, even as a student, you have every right to refuse to take this potion."  
  
Hermione tried not to show how desperate she was, "I know my rights, but it is my understanding that Veritaserum can only be used on a student in extreme situations!"  
  
Professor McGonagall replied, "Hermione dear. I'm sure you are aware of issues in both the Muggle and wizarding worlds involving the use of violence to control others. In the Muggle world it's usually the husband or boyfriend controlling the female partner in the relationship. In the wizarding world, sometimes it's done with an unforgivable curse, and sometimes it's also done with threats or violence. I will not allow any of my students to fall into a pattern where he or she allows another to control him or her. There were far too many people under the control of others during Voldemort's first reign and with current events, I feel strongly that it is something we must use diligence to protect against."  
  
Hermione tried to bargain. "Then promise to only ask if someone is attempting to control me."  
  
Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey shook their heads no and Professor McGonagall spoke for both, "Unless you are willing to answer all questions we feel are relevant under the influence of Veritaserum, the 100 house point decision stands."  
  
"Professor McGonagall, may I talk to you privately? I'd like to go over the ORDER of certain events." Hermione desperately hoped Professor McGonagall would hear her code word.  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded, "Do you mind leaving us for a moment, Poppy?" Madame Pomfrey was obviously very unhappy about not being let in on the full story since she had done so much of the research; she but agreed and went into her office.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and confessed, "I guess I've been caught lying."  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore noticed that there was a darkness about you. I didn't sense it, but he did. What really happened, child?"  
  
"Harry and I got into a heated argument in the carriage about Ron and me breaking up. He wanted me to give it more time but I was ready to call it off. I have been for a long time. We were very animated when we spoke, talking with our hands and that kind of thing, and I'm sure it was an accident, but Harry ended up hitting me quite hard. He wanted to tell you and Headmaster Dumbledore the truth immediately, but I wouldn't let him. I didn't want to see Harry labeled as someone that could hit a woman. I was also afraid he'd end up in a lot of trouble if we told the truth." Hermione hoped this story would work she'd really be in trouble now if it didn't. "He's too valuable to the Order to have this hanging over him. Imagine if the Daily Profit got a hold of the story!"  
  
"Will Harry back this up?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"No, ma'am. Not unless he spoke to me first," Hermione stated. "We made an agreement to stick the original story no matter what. I would have stuck to it as well, but it would be unseemly for the Head Girl to lose that many house points. I'd have no choice but to immediately step down that. My grades and test scores wouldn't be enough to overcome a scandal and I want to go on to work for the Ministry."  
  
"I know you were asked before, but I'd like to make sure you answered truthfully. Has Ron ever hit you before, Hermione? Has he pressured you to do anything you weren't ready for?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
Hermione was able to honestly answer that, "No ma'am. Well, I think he would have liked to have had sex, but there wasn't any pressure above and beyond him whining about it all the time."  
  
Professor McGonagall hid a smile and silently choked back laughter. It was the exact kind of deception Hermione had shown when she found some of the comments by the 1st year students unbearably funny. Minerva hoped that perhaps some day she would choose to return to Hogwarts as a teacher and she'd be able to share how funny and innocent she remembered Hermione to be at age 17. She swallowed her laughter because she wasn't through with her questioning. "I have one more question, Miss Granger? Would that version of what happened with Harry in the carriage stand up to a dose of Veritaserum?"  
  
Hermione decided to take the risk. She looked Professor McGonagall straight in the eye and stated, "Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Professor McGonagall asked Poppy to come back in. And Hermione did her best to hide her fear. She didn't know if she had been believed, or if Madame Pomfrey was returning to prepare a potion. "You can get back to healing this young lady, I believe we've gotten to the bottom of the situation. Mr. Weasley 's punishment stands, but there will not be any house points removed." Hermione relaxed. Her bluff wasn't being called.  
  
Madame Pomfrey began the healing spells and Hermione's swelling went away. "Hermione, if you come in again with evidence of abuse and refuse to tell us what happened, we are going to require you to take Veritaserum or be suspended, do you understand?"  
  
Hermione nodded but added, "I thought I had the right to refuse."  
  
"That right has not been removed, Hermione. The consequences of your refusal have just been adjusted to suit the seriousness of your situation. If we feel you have been abused and you are uncooperative in our investigation, you have now officially been informed of what will happen. It's for your own good." Professor McGonagall informed Hermione.  
  
"Do you feel up to attending classes today, Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, I went to bed early last night and I feel perfectly fine now."  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave her a quick look with her trained eye and decided she was fit for class. "Alright, Miss Granger, you are cleared to attend your classes today. Please do your best to stay healthy!"  
  
Hermione thanked them both and left the hospital area. Since it was just before 10:00, Ginny was still in the waiting room. Ginny greeted Hermione with a hug, and they walked together to their next classes. 


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N  
_**_It's looking like I will no longer be able to keep this story withing the guidelines of a rated R fiction, so after this chapter, undates will only be available at AdultFanFiction.net . I write under the same name and the story also has the same name. I will continue to update "But I thought YOU loved her on portkey.org it's main home) as well as on fanfiction.net._  
  
**Chapter 15 (Stolen Moments)**  
  
Ginny and Harry kept Hermione company for lunch. Ginny had grabbed a basket of food figuring Hermione would prefer to avoid the Great Hall for a while.   
  
Ron still hadn't left his dorm room and was more afraid of the response from his mother than the massive combined Muggle Studies/History of Magic research assignment about the horrors of domestic violence he was responsible for completing during his next few weeks of detention. Ron had asked permission to include a written apology to his parents along with the official school owl and his request had been granted. He hoped his mother would realize that he felt bad enough and that she wouldn't send a public howler.  
  
Ginny did her best to keep her hands to herself as they walked across the grounds out of respect for Hermione. They found a nice secluded spot near the lake and set up their picnic.   
  
Ginny sat next to Hermione and gave her a hug. How are you holding up, Hermione?  
  
Hermione took a big swallow of pumpkin juice and answered, I'm really doing fine. I almost feel guilty about it. It's like this giant weight has been lifted from my shoulders. She saw the sad look on Ginny's face and felt that she better continue. Ginny, your brother and I should have never started going out. We'll make better friends again eventually. At least I hope so!  
  
Ginny looked down. The more I think about it, the only time you ever seemed happy with my brother was when you were doing things you would have done as friends anyway.  
  
Hermione grabbed a meat pie and started to eat. Harry, still uncomfortable remembering his good friend in an intimate situation with Malfoy asked, Is there anyone out there you're interested in, Hermione?  
  
Ginny, scolded Harry, Sheese Harry, it hasn't even been 4 hours yet!  
  
Oh, I don't know. Hermione answered. I'm going for so many NEWTs and I have such plans after Hogwarts. I also have my hands full as Head Girl. I'm not going to go out hunting or anything, but if the right person comes along, I'd give him a chance.  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Was their friend feeling worse than she was admitting? She had to be. Why else would she have allowed Malfoy to touch her like that? Neither of them could even begin to figure out how to bring it up or if they should just drop it.  
  
They finished their lunch and since Ginny had a 1:00 class, she grabbed the picnic basket and headed back to the building. Harry and Hermione's next class was advanced NEWT Defense against the Dark Arts at 3:00, so they decided to enjoy what was left of the good weather for the year. It got cold quite early near Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione adored Ginny, but she was always so much more comfortable when it was just Harry, Ron and herself. She sighed as she realized those days were over now that she and Ron had broken up and Harry had paired off. Harry was just about to comment about how terrible he felt about Ron being punished for something that he was far guiltier of, but before he could say anything, Hermione completely broke down and cried hysterically. Her tears where the kind that were completely primal and came from someplace deep inside, and she wasn't able to make any attempt at any other communication. Harry put his arms around her, and soon found that he was supporting her weight. She was so lost in her emotions; she would have collapsed without his support. Harry cuddled her close and hoped maybe crying it out would be good for her.  
  
When she showed no sign of calming down, he decided to ask, Is there anything I can do? Do you want to talk?  
  
Hermione wasn't able to do much more than shake her head no, but eventually she was able to state, Holding me is good, let's just stay like this, she felt so safe.  
  
Harry snuggled her closer. I've got nothing else to do before we need to head to class this afternoon. Come on, walk with me a bit. He supported her and they walked to together to an even more secluded spot by the lake and sat down together, letting her curl up close. Her tears continued to flow, so he pulled her onto his lap and cuddled her like a little girl. Over the years he had grown so much bigger than she. He gave her a gentle kiss her on top of her head as he held her close and her tears continued.  
  
Harry noticed how comforting it felt to be needed by his dear friend. There was a touch of sexuality to it, but not enough for him to question if he was crossing a boundary that he shouldn't because of his relationship with Ginny. He knew Ginny loved Hermione like a sister and would want him to care of her. He also knew that if Ginny were still there, most likely Hermione would now be curled up between the two of them. Hermione's tears began to ease and her breathing became more regular. Harry handed her a self-cleaning handkerchief so she could dry her eyes and blow her nose. Hermione had to tap it with her wand several times and say, refresh' each time because of the amount of crying she had done. She gave it one final tap before returning it to Harry. Even though her tears had stopped, neither of them felt like moving. They cuddled close and watched the lake and the late blooming wildflowers blowing in the wind.  
  
They spent almost half an hour cuddled together silently before Harry spoke again. He wanted desperately to ask her about Monday night. He was puzzled by what he had heard regarding Malfoy selecting Ginny for something, but he was far more concerned that the stress of her impending breakup with Ron had led her to do things with Malfoy she never would have otherwise. He hated to think of her being the type of person that would use random sexual encounters as some sort of outlet. As far as he knew, unless something more had happened with Draco, she was still a virgin and unlike most of the other girls also didn't believe in little technical virgin-everything but' games like the other girls did. He had no idea how on earth to bring it up. He finally decided on an approach. So what's it really like being Head Girl? You've got that posh private room and shared sitting area with Malfoy, how's that working out?  
  
Hermione cuddled closer and really wished Harry hadn't started talking, especially asking something that could lead to a difficult conversation. She had been enjoying the quiet and the comfort of no expectations being placed on her. So far it's been nice. I enjoy representing our house and spending time with the 1st years. They say some of the funniest things!  
  
What about your living situation?' Harry asked.   
  
The private room is really nice. Since I'm an only child, I never really got used to all the sleeping sounds from my roommates. It's all so luxurious! All that space for just me! My desk is also large enough to really spread out my homework and I can always study in peace. Hermione hoped that would be enough information, not realizing that every time she omitted an answer to a question, Harry was clever enough to notice the omission and wonder about it.  
  
Harry decided on a more direct approach this time, You didn't say anything about having a shared sitting room with Malfoy. How's that working out so far?  
  
Hermione snapped an answer a little too quickly. She knew she needed to add more words to the response, but wasn't sure what to say. She softened her voice. Since his father has been Azkaban for over a year, he had already started to mellow a bit last year.  
  
Harry was not Hermione's intellectual equal, but he was smart enough to know she had not answered the question that he asked. Fine,' he thought. I've watched the two of them making out in the prefect's bath, and her willingness to go along with some sort of initiation game with him.' Harry also thought about the way Peeves reacted to Malfoy's threats. A scary thought hit him. Was he using some sort of dark magic on her? He wanted to ask her about it, but he also wondered if she was being controlled. If she were, she wouldn't know anything about it anyway. He decided to drop it for now. Maybe he could find some sort of evidence.  
  
Hermione switched her position, rested her head on Harry's lap, and he began to absentmindedly stroke her soft curls. He noticed the way that she tended to move into every touch so it would last a fraction of a second longer. Harry came to his own decision about her situation as he moved his body to lie down next to her, leaving his arm extended so she had a place to rest her head. He pulled her to his chest and cuddled her close. I'm crossing a line here, but she's so hurt and lonely right now,' Harry thought to himself as he held her. She never felt anything romantic for Ron, but at least it led to some sort of physical contact...' While he was thinking, he didn't notice that he had begun stroking her hair, her back and kissing her on the head as he cuddled her close. He also hadn't noticed that she was crying again until he felt the wetness on his shirt.  
  
As she cuddled close and felt his caresses and innocent kisses, all Hermione could think about was making this moment last forever...Harry holding her so close, the scent of his skin, the caresses from his free hand the kisses on her hair...her forehead. She wished she knew a spell to slow down time.  
  
The butterfly kisses on her head stopped. He had to end this now. He pulled back her head a bit and he looked into her eyes that were still wet with tears. Then without any warning or planning, he kissed her lips to the surprise both of them. The rest of the world went away as their lips touched so gently at first. Harry had no other way of describing it, he felt, home.' It was as if all the love and security he had missed from childhood was right there in his arms and the one kiss was healing those emotional wounds. His thoughts drifted back to Ginny for a fleeting moment and he realized that this couldn't continue, but he didn't have the strength to stop it.   
  
*  
  
Hermione had noticed that Harry had stopped kissing her forehead and looked up at him. She saw a look in his eyes she didn't understand as he leaned forward and to her surprise and delight, he began kissing her lips. It was the most amazing feeling she ever had. It was natural and gentle and she felt like her body was melting into his. Harry's kiss was so warm, gentle, and made her feel filled with love. But there was darkness about it that she just couldn't shut out. It was a stolen moment that belonged to someone else. She now knew that she loved him and wanted him desperately, but it would soon be over and she would end up feeling even more alone than she felt before.   
  
They didn't stop their kisses until Harry realized they only had 10 minutes to make it back to Hogwarts and get to their Defense against the Dark Arts class. Harry helped her up and looked deeply into her eyes for a moment, but Hermione had to look away. It had been so wonderful at the time, but now it seemed cruel, she had just been given a just the tiniest taste of something she knew she could never have. She broken up with her Ron only hours earlier, and then spent the best two hours of her life being held and kissed by the man she now knew she had been in love with since she was 11. She had a vague awareness that Harry was trying to say something to her, but she was too lost in her own thoughts to pay attention. This stolen moment may have also cost her relationship with Ginny if she ever found out. How would she ever be able to look at her again? And for that matter, how could she ever be able to stand being near Harry each day knowing that this could never happen again? She halfheartedly wondered if it was too late to get into some sort of exchange program.   
  
*  
  
After Harry helped Hermione up, they walked together in silence. He reached for her hand, but she pulled it away. He reached over to her as they walked and pulled some grass and twigs out of her hair and the back of her sweater. Harry thought he had her attention. He had no idea she was so lost in thought that she wasn't listening. Hermione, I know I may have made things worse for you, but those last two hours were very special to me. We have to talk. She just kind of nodded as the two of them made a beeline for class.   
  
*  
  
They arrived at their first Advanced NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts class with less than a minute to spare. Even though there was a seat next to him, Hermione walked to a seat in the front of the room. Draco watched Harry and Hermione enter the room and he was amazed at what a show they were putting on. The show by the lake had been far more enjoyable to watch, but this was fun in it's own twisted way as well. There wasn't a hint that they had just spent at least the past hour snogging. Draco pondered at this and thought, Curiouser and Curiouser.' She spent the night with him playing their little initiation game the other night; she broke up with her boyfriend this morning and was with Harry only a few hours later. Not to mention two trips to the Hospital Ward by the third day of school. Hermione was getting more and more interesting as each day went on.   
  
His whole life, he had been taught that a pure blood with bloodlines such as he had should look for an equally pure but empty-headed trophy wife. There were witches that met the criteria that also had some intelligence, but it had been drilled into him that a wife with brains was just a nuisance. Now that his father was out of the way, maybe he could explore the possibility of finding someone that he could enjoy being around. He had to admit, Hermione was fun. She understood things. He had almost wanted to jump up and down with excitement when she worked out the theory behind a spell she had never heard of before using a Dark Arithmancy concept she had read somewhere but hadn't seen the connection to Arithmancy as a whole before. What would he need to do to make her belong to him? He had seen enough believe Voldemort was not going to win this time, so it wasn't like he had to join up with the good guys' with delusions of playing King Arthur and Merlin with Dumbledore's little Army.  
  
He decided that as soon as class ended he would send an owl to a family friend with a shop on Knockturn Alley. Usually he specialized in wizard family history and blackmail. When a family was found to not be the pure bloods they claimed they were, even if it was from one act of indiscretion 600 years ago, he would demand payment to keep the information secret and for the right price, he could even make under-the table modifications to official wizard records. Draco decided to use his services for the opposite means. Did Hermione Granger have wizard blood in her family? Nothing could bring her to what his father's standards demanded, but perhaps there was a branch of her family that could elevate her from mudblood to mixed blood. It wasn't important to him, but his mother still might have something to say about it. He pretended to take notes, but wrote the letter instead of listening to yet another teacher drone on about the importance of their NEWT exams.  



	16. Chapter 16

A/N  
  
This Chapter and Chapter 17 will be the last two of this story on this site. The rest will be on adultfanfiction.net with the same user name because I think it may cross the line into NC-17 territory  
  
Chapter 16 (aftermath)  
  
Hermione ignored the rest of the world after class. She was hungry, but didn't feel like going to the Great Hall. Harry saw her leave and wanted to walk with her, but she seemed to have this, 'leave me alone' look about her, so he went to dinner. Hermione noticed that he didn't follow her and wasn't surprised; her moment was over. She looped around the hallways and as she passed the Great Hall a second time she saw Harry and Ginny sitting close together, so she continued to wander the halls. She wished she could cry again, but felt her tears had been used up that afternoon. After passing many of the classrooms and places that seemed to hold far more 'ghosts,' from the past 6 years than just the spirits that haunted Hogwarts, she decided to return to her new room. There weren't that many memories there yet.  
  
The shared sitting room was empty, so Hermione spread her homework out on one of the tables and studied. She focused on her assignments non-stop until Draco entered the room at about 8:30. He plopped down on the chair opposite her and didn't look like his usual carefree, arrogant self.  
  
Hermione decided to see if he wanted to talk about it. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
"You knew all along that prefects had the right to decline the slavery position, didn't you?" Draco asked. He didn't seem angry about it, just thoughtful. Hermione nodded which surprisingly made Draco laugh. "I'm impressed."  
  
"What's the big deal, it was in the handbook very clearly?" Hermione wondered.  
  
Draco explained it to her, "That you noticed an important detail in our handbook is of no consequence. I'm more interested in the way that you used the information."  
  
Hermione was curious. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I find it hard to believe you have to ask that," Draco stated. "It's why you had no fear about me selecting Ron for a slave before you had decided to break up with him. Or at least I think it was before you made that decision."  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what he was getting at, so she tried to explain what she did. "You were trying to manipulate me by threatening a friend..."  
  
"And then you manipulated me by omitting important details." Draco explained.  
  
Hermione smirked for a moment, but then got very serious. "I guess. But I see a big difference. You were trying to force me into doing something I would have never consented to. In both the Muggle and magical worlds, that's called rape."  
  
Draco shrugged off her commentary. "I finally had my meeting with Snape and Dumbledore about the gifts. They're certainly more limited than we were lead to believe. I'm also still not sure why you tried to talk me out of selecting Ginny, she's not available either."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "What would you have thought if I hadn't? I knew something you weren't aware of and it was a way of keeping track of what you knew." Hermione felt like she was smiling for the first time that day. "I have to admit, you were fun to watch when you were so confused by my lack of reaction to your threat of selecting Ron! I had fun watching you squirm!" She laughed at the memory.  
  
"And I had fun making you literally squirm later on that evening." Draco grinned suggestively.  
  
Hermione looked down at her homework not wanting to catch Draco's gaze. She spoke simply and honestly. "I don't know why I went along with that. I know you have no real feelings for me. I certainly have none for you..."  
  
"Oh...I don't know, I can think of plenty of words to describe my feelings for you, Granger." Hermione grinned while Draco spoke. He was being matter of fact rather than menacing. "They might not all be as bad as you think, either."  
  
***  
  
By Thursday evening, Hermione was starving. She just wasn't ready to talk to Harry yet about their afternoon by the lake, and he seemed like he had been haunting the door to the Great Hall during all of the meal times. She had been able to avoid a discussion during their classes easily enough; she didn't see a way to avoid him at meals. She hoped Malfoy had something stashed away or perhaps she could hit the kitchens later that evening.  
  
She opened the door to the suite and immediately smelled food. Maybe she was hungrier than she thought. She looked across the room and saw that Draco had dinner for two set up in their sitting area. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spoil your plans," Hermione apologized, but was pleasantly surprised when Draco pulled out the chair closest to her and gestured for her to sit.  
  
"What are you up to, Malfoy?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
Draco was surprised, "So I'm Malfoy again? And I was being nice to you. You had a long day today, I thought you might appreciate something special."  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco. Old habit." Hermione apologized with sincerity. "This does look really good."  
  
"May I get you something to drink?" Draco asked. Hermione was confused; there was already pumpkin juice on the table. Draco explained, "I mean something with a little bit more of a kick."  
  
Hermione deliberated for a moment but decided that maybe she could use a drink. Adults seemed to indulge in that after a hard day, maybe there was something to it. "I'm not the type to ever have anything stronger than Butterbeer, except for maybe champagne for something special, but I think I might take you up on the offer. What do you have?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment, "We have a cold storage area you might not have found yet over on the south wall. I think there might even be a bottle or two more of that champagne from the other night if you fancy more of the same. There's also some special iced Butterbeer that has more of a kick to it. Have you ever tried it?"  
  
"No, I haven't. That sounds nice." She stated and tried to make a joke, "It's not like I have to fly home or anything."  
  
Draco assumed she was making some sort of Muggle reference that she and the other Muggle borns or half bloods would find amusing, so he decided to ignore it. Draco went to the storage area and got two bottles of the stronger Butterbeer and for a moment wished love and/or lust potion ingredients weren't so hard to come by at Hogwarts. All well, he'd have to depend on Butterbeer Xtra, smooth talking, and her emotions to get what he wanted.  
  
He opened the bottles and handed one to her before joining her at the table. Being used to regular Butterbeer, she took a huge sip before Draco could warn her of the consequences. She swallowed and thought, 'this isn't much different from regular Butterbeer...' but next thing she knew she was grabbing a hold of the arms of her chair so she didn't fall over.  
  
Draco was amused, "I should have warned you to sip it slowly. It's got quite a kick!" He took a more reasonably sized drink of his own Butterbeer. "You also better have some dinner and get something other than alcohol in your stomach."  
  
Hermione's wave of dizziness subsided and she started on her dinner. She had no complaints about the usual Hogwarts food, but this was even better than their banquets. Since she was already feeling a bit silly from the Butterbeer, she decided, 'the hell with the tiny fork' and began eating her Prawn Cocktail with her fingers. She didn't think she had ever seen prawns that large before! The sauce was lovely, but it was just a touch hotter than she preferred, so she found herself taking sips of her Butterbeer Xtra between each bite having forgotten about the perfectly good non-alcoholic pumpkin juice near her plate. The more she drank, the sillier she got, "You can't get away from me, you nasty prawn, I'm just going to have to eat you up!" and she dipped it in the cocktail sauce, held it over her and tilted her head back. First she sucked the sauce from the prawn, then, still with her head tilted back, she nibbled on the prawn a little bit at a time and then placed the tail neatly on her plate. She then realized eating the sauce by itself had been a bad idea, so she took another deep drink of her Butterbeer, finishing up the bottle.  
  
Draco had never seen anything more erotic involving food than Hermione eating prawns with her fingers. He got her a second Butterbeer Xtra and opened it up for her before she noticed her pumpkin juice. He would never tell her just how calculated this meal had been. He found out from the house elves about her taste in spicy foods, and he made sure the cocktail sauce had been mixed slightly hotter than her preferred range. If it were too hot, she would have avoided it all together, but with it just crossing the line, she still ate it, but it forced her to drink more between each bite.  
  
By the time Hermione was ready for the main course she had finished her third Butterbeer Xtra and was officially drunk. When dinner was unveiled, Pheasant Under Glass, she was wondering how she would be able to manipulate her knife and fork to eat something so delicate. Eating shrimp with her fingers had been fun and even appropriate in some situations, but this would be tricky. Draco watched her attempt to manipulate her knife and fork and enjoyed her little drunken show for a bit. After a few amusing minutes, he got up and moved his chair and his plate next to her. He then took the knife and fork from her hand, sliced into the pheasant. He speared a bite-sized piece of the perfectly cooked flesh on her fork, and fed it to her. She started on her forth Butterbeer Xtra as Draco continued to alternate between feeding himself and feeding her.  
  
She caught him taking two bites in a row and decided that just wasn't fair, "Hey, it was my turn!" she admonished him.  
  
He teased her. "It's my food I'm sharing with you, I should make you beg for each bite." He then gave her his trademarked evil grin, but there was the light of mischief dancing in his eyes.  
  
Hermione played along, "Please Sir, May I have some more?"  
  
Draco didn't know much about Muggle culture, but he was aware of Dickens. "No more gruel for you, it's time to send you out to work in the sweat shop. Or maybe go run away and become a pick-pocket, I'm not sure." He speared another piece of pheasant on his fork and pretended to offer it to her, but took it away and ate it himself at the last minute. Draco then sliced a leg from the pheasant, but instead of using a utensil, he picked it up and held it to her mouth. "Ok, you poorhouse peasant, you can have more, but on my terms."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and noticed that he was smiling. It appeared to be a real smile. He was actually having fun. Hermione giggled and ate the meat of the pheasant leg off the bones. She decided to play back. She reached for an asparagus stalk dripping with a creamy hollandaise sauce, picked it up and hand fed it to Draco. From there, it became a feeding frenzy with each alternating turns feeding each other with their hands. They giggled like children. Hermione hadn't slowed down on the Butterbeer Xtra, so she wasn't sure, but she didn't think she ever remembered seeing Malfoy so relaxed and happy.  
  
Their plates were just about empty, so after wiping his hands on his napkin, he moved the dinner plates to the other side of the table and brought the dessert. It was a rich chocolate mousse with whipped cream and a cherry on top for each. Hermione grabbed her cherry and made sure it was covered with whipped cream, and then turned and fed it to Draco. He returned the favor with his own and was enthralled by the way she licked the extra whipped cream from her lips. Draco was glad he was wearing pleated slacks that gave him a little extra room, because watching Hermione eating a cherry had been erotic and more sexual than any actual physical encounter he had taken part in before.  
  
Draco looked at the delicate sterling dessertspoons resting on the saucers beneath the cut crystal dessert dishes, but instead of picking one up, he stuck two fingers in the mousse and then allowed Hermione to lick the dessert from his fingers. Hermione echoed him and fed him dessert from her fingers as well. Draco's aim began to slip, and he found himself having to make sure to wipe the chocolate smears from her face, but that soon changed to licking up and kissing away and mousse that missed her mouth. It took them almost fifteen minutes to realize they had long since run out of dessert, but were continuing to, "clean each other up."  
  
They were both out of breath and looking into each other's eyes. Hermione wondered what would happen next. She was so very, very drunk, but she couldn't keep it out of her head what it had been like to be in Harry's arms earlier yesterday afternoon and to melt in his kisses. She always dreamed he'd be her first, even if he was still with Ginny and it was a one- time thing, but maybe it was time to give up her dream.  
  
Draco lifted her from her chair and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed, and walked to her door. Hermione assumed he was going to shut it, but he continued to leave. She called to him, "Where are you going, Draco?"  
  
"You hadn't invited me to stay, I didn't want to presume..." he started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Stay." Hermione said simply.  
  
Draco did shut the door, but remained inside the room. He didn't talk. He carefully undressed her. First her shoes and socks, then her robe, sweater, and he took his time undoing her tie. He then unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it off followed by her skirt. He unfastened her bra in a matter of seconds, it was something he had quite a bit of experience in, and added it to her dirty clothes bin. Draco stood there, totally dressed, looking at Hermione wearing nothing but tiny blue panties and did something unexpected. He grabbed the summer nightgown that was on top of her dresser, and helped her put it on and then he helped her get into bed.  
  
He started to leave the room. "I thought you were going to stay?" she asked, very confused.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes, I'd like to wear something more comfortable as well."  
  
Hermione waited and wondered why he was bothering with clothing. She knew his reputation and the extent of the signals they had been sending throughout dinner. She might be drunk out of her mind, but she couldn't be that mixed up about the situation, could she?  
  
Draco finally returned and Hermione thought to herself, 'doesn't this guy own anything other than green silk? I'm proud to be a Gryffindor, but I own pajamas, nightgowns, panties, bras and bathing suits that aren't red and gold!' She had been thinking about what to say when he returned, but though the intent was the same, the words came out stronger than she intended. "Fuck me, Malfoy!"  
  
Did his best to hide his surprise that she asked him that fast. He had expected her to beg for him sometime that evening, but not that soon. As exciting as the offer sounded, he had prepared himself from becoming overwhelmingly aroused too early by jacking off in his bathroom before returning to her room. After all the erotic food play, he figured he must have taken less than a minute. He lay down next to her on her bed and said, "Not yet, pet. What's your hurry?"  
  
"Where is that arrogant, 'I can have any woman any time I want' Slytherin asshole, Malfoy?" She taunted.  
  
He put his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. "He's right here, and he would love to fuck the living shit out of you right now, you little perfect-prefect Gryffindor. But he's not going to."  
  
Hermione very carefully swallowed a huge belch from all the Butterbeer Xtra and looked down into his eyes and asked in a very puzzled way, "Why not?"  
  
Draco rolled over and lay next to her. He propped his head up on his hand and looked at her in her cute summer nightie before answering. "Because right now, at this moment, it's more fun to fuck with your head. You know, you are adorable when you are drunk!"  
  
Hermione thought to her self, 'I must have been drunker than I thought and I've already passed out and this is some wacky dream.' She finished her thought out loud, "this makes no sense."  
  
"Yes it does, Princess. If I'm the one that gets to deflower you, I want you sober enough to remember it in the morning and the rest of your life. If I do you right now, if by some chance you remember it, you'll always be able so say it was a mistake you made because I got you drunk." Draco explained honestly.  
  
"Then why did you get me this drunk?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco laughed, "I was intending to loosen you up a bit with a drink or two, not a whole bloody six-pack. You got yourself snockered, I just started the process."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "Why do you keep calling me things like that? And I only had five, not six!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Princess, Love, Pet..." were the three she could remember.  
  
Draco smiled, "Would you prefer mudblood? I think you heard that loud enough from the Weasel yesterday morning." She gave him a look that could kill, and he did the best he could to soften it by kissing her.  
  
"You still didn't answer the question."  
  
"So I didn't, maybe the 'Slytherin asshole Malfoy' is being deceptive about something." Draco grinned and raised his eyebrows.  
  
He noticed her grab a hold of the bed and for a moment he thought she was angry, but her comment told him otherwise, "The bed is spinning!"  
  
"Here," he said and handed her a small potion vial. "This won't really sober you up, but it will make sure you don't have a hang over in the morning and it will get rid of any reflex impairment so you won't be dizzy anymore. If I understand your comment from earlier this evening, it would allow you to 'drink and fly' if you wanted to."  
  
Hermione swallowed the potion and smiled, "So I don't need a designated flier?"  
  
"Something tells me if I were from your world, that might have been quite funny, Miss Granger." Draco commented. Draco also knew that the potion had a side effect of making one very honest because it didn't do anything to counteract lowered inhibitions. Deception was still possible; its action wasn't anything like Veritaserum, but that took awareness of the effect and he doubted if Hermione had ever decided to study hangover treatment.  
  
Hermione looked at him, "Why do you call me by such sweet nicknames? Is it sarcasm?"  
  
"You're not going to let that drop, are you?" he asked and she shook her head no. "You intrigue me, pet. Beyond the whole good side bad side, and some other differences I've taunted you about over the years, I don't think there are two people more alike at the school."  
  
Hermione didn't want to hear him out on this, but curiosity got the better of her. "Why on earth do you say that?"  
  
"For one, is there anyone else at the school that is an intellectual equal to either of us, including anyone from Ravenclaw and even the teachers?"  
  
"No. Sometimes there are people with similar test scores in some subjects, but no, there are plenty of ways we both outshine all of them overall." She continued, confused at her brutal honesty; she was always much more humble when asked directly and usually attributed her success to nothing but hard work. She figured it was still the alcohol talking. "I've run into times where certain adults have life experiences that allow that person to seem to know more, but none of them really come close overall. That damn life experience knowledge can nail you if you aren't careful! Not the Headmaster though. I'd never presume to be Dumbledore's equal." Hermione paused for a moment, "I don't buy the 'Hermione gets special nicknames because I think she is as smart as I am' bit."  
  
Draco fluffed up the pillows behind him and pulled Hermione to his chest. They cuddled like that for a moment, and he kissed her on the head. A tear ran down Hermione's cheek as she remembered Harry kiss her like that the yesterday afternoon. "The world is changing and with my father and so many of his friends out of my life for the past year, my view of it is changing as well. I know I already told you that I'm not a Death Eater, I never intend to become one either. That is the truth. I also know that Snape isn't one anymore either and hasn't been for a long time. If I wanted to become a Death Eater, I would have handed Snape over to them a long time ago to prove that I may be young but I'm worthy."  
  
Hermione was still letting this all sink in and under the influence of the alcohol and hangover cure, forgot to use discretion about Snape's role, "Why haven't you, what changed?"  
  
"A lack of having to suck up to my father on a daily basis for one. The other is that Voldemort is nothing. His most powerful supporters are already back in Azkaban. Even in his prime all he knew was a few overly strong spells and curses and how to manipulate a crowd of influential followers. I really should tell Snape to quit wasting time on me, I know what's up."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, "I don't trust Snape. I think he's playing both sides of the fence and he's going to stick with whichever side wins. Dumbledore trusts him though." She thought for a moment. "What side are you on then?"  
  
"That's easy. My side. I'm sure you noticed I dropped the goon squad last year. I have more than enough money in so many different places and sources that I'm set for life, as are any descendants for generations to come. I gave up being the leader of a bunch of losers, and I certainly don't want to be a follower. I like nice things, I like learning, I love to read and fly, and I want to be able to have and do anything I fancy. I've learned that I don't need Voldemort or Dumbledore for any of my goals."  
  
Hermione looked scared. "You've decided that I fit into your goals in some way, haven't you?"  
  
Draco tried to be evasive, "Then why didn't I take you when you asked me to?"  
  
"Would you answer the question this time, please?" An exasperated Hermione asked.  
  
He pulled her aside so she was lying down next to him and looked into her eyes. "I'm not completely sure yet, but I think the answer is yes. I think I could love you." Hermione's jaw dropped, but she didn't have anything to say. "I know that in the rare cases when our defenses have been down, I've adored talking to you. Over the years in class when we've debated concepts I always looked forward to taking you on because when I did win, it was the only time I had to do anything to earn it. I'd love to have you in my home with me, and I'd love to talk about the books we've read and issues from the paper. I'd also like to see you always dressed in the best money can buy and diamonds at your throat and on your hand. I'd also like to give you anything you dream of."  
  
Hermione had to admit that she was incredibly flattered. Her view of Draco had certainly changed in just a few days. She also trusted Dumbledore and she knew that he wouldn't have picked a Head Boy that was about to join Voldemort.  
  
"What do you want, pet?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "I want to continue learning. I'm not sure exactly what I want as a career yet, but I'd like to do something involving a lot of research."  
  
Draco then asked a more difficult question, "Who do you want? Is there someone you love?"  
  
Hermione spoke before she could stop herself. "Harry. I've been in love with him since I first saw him. He's in love with Ginny though." Damn alcohol!  
  
"I saw you two yesterday by the lake. He seemed interested enough." Draco commented.  
  
"He was just comforting me because of Ron." Hermione sighed and this time, Draco noticed her eyes starting to water. "It was the best two hours of my life and now it's over."  
  
He gave her a quick kiss. "Take him, 'Mione. You and I are more alike than you realize. You have the power, use it."  
  
"Please don't call me that." Hermione requested. "What power are you talking about?"  
  
Malfoy smiled, "Ok, love. Select the Slytherin gift and chose him."  
  
Hermione was confused again, "But the Ravenclaw gift is so tempting, and Dumbledore and McGonagall are pushing me toward the Gryffindor gift. And besides, first you say that you might be in love with me, now you're giving me advice on how to get the man I want?"  
  
"That hasn't changed. Didn't I say I wanted to give you anything you dreamed of? This wouldn't be me handing you him on a platter, but I'm helping you see your options." Draco explained. "I think you want him in your bed at night no matter how he gets there."  
  
Hermione wanted to deny this, but she couldn't. "Why do you think that about me?" was the best she could do.  
  
"Do you even begin to understand what that little game we played the other night was?" Hermione raised her eyebrows as a way of asking a question. "You let me torture you all night. I bet you even thought you were in control." Hermione didn't answer because she did think that. "I didn't need whips or chains anything else along those lines, and you even were the one to make up the rules. But I saw that look in your eye. You had to stop me once so you wouldn't beg me to go any farther, and then the second time you let me taunt and tease you till you almost gave in. I could have taken you just about any time and you would have thanked me and begged for more, isn't that so?"  
  
Hermione couldn't lie, but she did have to look away when she answered. "Yes. I wanted you so bad it physically hurt."  
  
"And you want to have that much control over Harry, don't you?" Draco asked.  
  
Again, Hermione couldn't lie. "Yes...actually no come to think about it. I'd prefer him to have that much control over me and to use it."  
  
Draco was amused by what she had admitted, and it was all very confusing for Hermione. It would have been much easier for her to remember that she was drunk if she actually still felt 'drunk,' in some way. The whole lack of inhibitions without other impairment was almost more disorienting than how she felt before she took the potion.  
  
Hermione looked concerned. "What happens when the school year is over? The Slytherin gift doesn't last forever."  
  
Draco laughed. "It's up to you to make sure he wants you when the year is up. Unless he has extreme hatred for you or what you ask, once the year is up, he'll remember it as consensual. I'll even give you an alibi. Let it be known that you selected Harry to stop me from doing it; I'll back you up."  
  
"What's in it for you?" Hermione asked. "Even if I buy into you thinking you might be in love with me and wanting me to be happy, there has to be something."  
  
"No, not really. I'm going to select Ginny; we've already had some good times together." Draco noticed her starting to protest.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Draco, Ginny is a prefect."  
  
"So?" Draco responded. "I'm aware of that. We both know that the prefects aren't told which head they'll be serving."  
  
"That's what this is all about?" Hermione asked. "Some big plot for you to get back together with Ginny?"  
  
"It crossed my mind that you might come to that conclusion." Draco admitted. "She's a known commodity to keep me occupied while you find out if Harry lives up to your fantasies, nothing more."  
  
He reached over to Hermione and pulled her on top of him again and began to kiss her passionately. "It might be a lot easier for us both to just admit we belong together and take a different gift. I know we both are almost more excited about the Ravenclaw gift as we are about a personal slave."  
  
"Almost," Hermione answered. "I want Harry. I need him to know how frustrated I've been over the years that he never noticed me as a woman. I can't stop thinking about it."  
  
"There are a few things I ask of you, Princess. Actually, they are closer to demands." Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at Draco. Now would she find out what he was up to? "If I'm wrong and the conflict doesn't just fade away and there is a war, please promise me you'll make sure the proper authorities know that I'm not a Death Eater."  
  
"If I still believe that is the case, you have my word." Hermione promised.  
  
"Next, if you are able to convince Harry that you are the woman for him but there is a war he doesn't make it, you'll let me provide for you in any way you need."  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, and then nodded. "I don't understand what has happened, but I believe you for some reason. We should get some sleep. Would you like to stay?" They rolled over and lay next to each other.  
  
"I'd like that, Princess."  
  
Hermione turned out the lights.  
  
"I'd like one more thing from you." Draco requested.  
  
Hermione yawned and asked, "What's that?"  
  
"I'm going to be a good boy and let Potter be your first, the lucky bloke. But after that, I want a weekend with you sometime during the year. If you do get him to fall in love, I want a chance to show you what you're missing and even perhaps to change your mind about him. If you two don't fall in love, I want a head start to show you what our life could be like in the future." If the lights had been on Hermione would have seen the good- natured smile on his face. She could hear it in his voice though.  
  
"It's a deal," she said as a large yawn spread across her face. "Do you promise this isn't some big game you are playing?"  
  
"Princess," Draco whispered in her ear, "If I were playing a game, you would have already lost count of how many times I had been inside you by now."  
  
Hermione shivered.  
  
Draco continued in a more normal tone of voice, "I am taking a calculated risk that once you get a taste of what you think you've always wanted, you'll find the fantasy doesn't live up to reality, and then at that point, I'll take you away."  
  
"But why?" Hermione asked, "That's so complicated?"  
  
"So if... no... when we do get together, I never have to spend a moment thinking that you're pretending to be with Potter and not me." Draco admitted.  
  
Hermione drifted off to sleep with one final comment, "Jealous much?"  
  
Her deep, regular breathing told Draco that she wouldn't hear his answer. He cuddled close and started to fall asleep himself. He thought, 'Jealous more than you'll ever know, Miss 95% Muggle, 5% Pureblood, not that I'm keeping score or anything...' 


	17. The Ceremony

  
Chapter 17 (The Ceremony)  
  
Guilt. Hermione was finishing up her dinner on Friday evening, but she couldn't really taste anything through the guilt she felt. She recalled her private conversation with Ginny earlier that afternoon when she had hinted that Ginny would be getting a vague message from her later tonight relating to a school head function. It had been simple, Ginny just shrugged and said, Hermione had more details ready just in case, but they hadn't been needed.   
  
After trying so hard to try to talk to her on Thursday, Harry had realized that Hermione just wasn't ready yet and gave her some space. As he left the Great Hall, he hoped that she would be back to her old self soon. He was feeling terrible about the carriage ride and was seriously considering confessing the whole thing to Dumbledore to clear his conscience and to look for reassurance, or perhaps even absolution, to prove that he wasn't some sort of horrible monster. The last time he felt so unsure of himself was in second year when he wondered if there was a possibility if perhaps he was the heir of Slytherin. Maybe he had led a sheltered life in many respects, but he knew that real men didn't hit women. Unless, of course, the women happened to be Death Eaters, but that was another matter entirely.  
  
Hermione and Draco had been told to remain in the Great Hall after dinner had finished, and once the rest of the students had filed out of the room, the doors were shut with a resounding thud behind them, leaving them alone with Headmaster Dumbledore, and Professors McGonagall and Snape.  
  
The Professors were still sitting in the staff area and the Headmaster called for them, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, we're ready for you.  
  
They exchanged glances and approached the staff table.  
  
Professor Dumbledore showed them one of the oldest Galleons either had ever seen. I believe it's Head Boy's year. Call it in the air, if you please, Mr. Malfoy, and Dumbledore tossed the coin in the air.  
  
Draco quickly called, as they watched the coin flip through the air.  
  
Hermione thought to herself, this is it? Just a quick coin toss then pick a gift? It couldn't be this mundane, could it?' It was one thing to decide privately decide to take the Slytherin gift, but the dinner dishes weren't even cleared away!  
  
The coin landed heads down. Hermione felt like her heart had stopped.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at Hermione, Ah, Miss Granger. When we are ready for the ceremony later this evening, you will be making the first selection.  
  
Hermione nodded. Her handbook had so little information about the ceremony, but it made sense to her that there was something more to it. There just seemed to be something wrong about selecting something that could lead to the wisdom of the ages or a personal slave with treacle tart remains on the floor.  
  
Professor Dumbledore spoke again. Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall will help you prepare and Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape will be assisting you. Please make sure to follow their instructions precisely.   
  
Hermione and Draco acknowledged the instruction and two passages opened up in the walls on opposite sides of the Great Hall. Minerva walked to the passage on her left. Please follow me, Miss Granger, she requested and they exited the Great Hall to yet another passage Hermione hadn't seen before.  
  
**  
  
They didn't have far to go down the torch lit passage until they got to the door Professor McGonagall was looking for. She opened the door and they entered the room. It was decorated very simply with a few places to sit and was lit with candles. Hermione also noticed a door leading to another room.  
  
Minerva gestured to Hermione to sit down. I'm sure you're wondering what happens next?  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Minerva smiled; Hermione didn't even want to waste time with questions. No matter which gift you select, it means a large, lifetime gain in your magical power in a very short period of time. We're going to spend some time preparing you for that.  
  
Hermione was puzzled for a moment. All of them?  
  
Yes, Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall answered. Each of the gifts leave the receiver with additional permanent magical power in what can be summed up as Courage, Knowledge, Success, or Charisma. Minerva could see the wheels turning behind Hermione's eyes. Yes, Dear. There is a lifetime benefit attached to the Slytherin gift that could be useful if one were to be going into politics or something of the sort. I hope you aren't offended by the earlier omission of that information. Since it is a gift that has not been selected over fifty years and with your feelings about out house elves, it's not something gone into in great detail anymore.  
  
Of course, Hermione answered. What comes next?  
  
We'll be starting a cleansing process. Your part is private and beyond that door. I'll remain here and I'll be supporting you with meditation and a few simple rituals.  
  
Hermione acknowledged that she had heard with a nod, but really wanted Professor McGonagall to hurry up and tell her everything.  
  
Are you familiar with the concept of a Japanese bath? Minerva asked?  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. As in big natural hot springs where men and women run around naked together with only tiny little modesty towels at resorts?  
  
It might be easier to show you. Professor McGonagall decided and opened the door leading to the next room. As you can see, it's very private in here. I took the liberty of gathering your bath things from your room. The difference between what you are used to and the procedure here is that you are to bathe and wash your hair before entering the bathtub. There is a stool you can sit on right next to the drain on the floor and a bucket to use to rinse your hair. Once you are completely clean, have a nice soak in the tub for a while. Just let your thoughts go where they will. There are some special potion ingredients to help you relax and prepare for the additional powers. You should stay in the water for about a half hour, but you'll be able to tell when it is time to get out.  
  
Hermione smelled the water. This smells nice, and not like most of the potions I've had to brew.  
  
Once you are finished soaking, there are towels available on that shelf right there and your hairbrush is with your bath things. Minerva opened the wardrobe door. Please leave all of your regular clothing here, and once you are dry, please change into these Ceremonial Robes before coming back into the other room where I'll be waiting for you.  
  
Hermione admired the pretty white robe that almost seemed iridescent. It was so different from what she thought of as witches' robes. It had the high mandarin collar and frog closures, accented in the red and gold of Gryffindor, that hinted of the Far East styling of a Chinese cheongsam. It was fitted through the bust and waist, but was very full through the hips, and reached down almost to her feet. There was almost enough material for a hoop skirt! She assumed it was charmed to fit correctly. Hermione wanted some clarification. Nothing but the robe?  
  
Minerva smiled. Not exactly, dear. Do not wear any of the clothing you brought with you and please remove any jewelry as well, but there are some additional garments to wear under the robe and on your feet. They'll seem a bit old fashioned to you, but you won't have to feel like you are exposed.  
  
Hermione relaxed. For a moment she thought she was receiving poetic justice for the prank she had Draco had played on the new 5th year prefects.  
  
Now if you don't mind, I'll let you get started. Stand still for a moment. Professor McGonagall took out her wand and waved it over Hermione's head and chanted some ancient Latin very quietly.   
  
Even with Hermione's studies, she only was able to pick up a few words of strength and protection; the forms were unfamiliar. She instantly felt a pleasant warm glow. Minerva turned, left the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Hermione took off her robe, school uniform, shoes, socks, and under things, and carefully folded them and placed them in the wardrobe next to the ceremonial clothing. She noticed that in addition to her usual bath items, there was a huge natural sponge and a back brush. It felt strange, almost like being ill and having a sponge bath -- she was so used to washing her hair while in the shower with the water running over her -- but it was kind of fun and different as well.  
  
Once she rinsed all the soap from her body and conditioner from her hair, she entered the wooden tub. The water was very hot, so she had to climb in slowly to allow her body to get used to the temperature. She kept her hands out of the water most of the time so they wouldn't become waterlogged too soon.   
  
The smell of the water helped her relax and easily brought her to a hypnotic, meditative state. She thought of the Gryffindor gift and a portion of the battle with Voldemort that had happened less than six months ago. At the last moment, she had on the ground barely able to move like many others. Harry had been the last one standing and managed to fire off a last attack. For a few precious seconds, it had looked like Harry had fulfilled the prophecy, but moments later, Voldemort opened his eyes, and disapparated. Hermione was confused. Harry should have been made Head Boy. He was the one with the prophecy; he was the one that had a real purpose for additional power! Yet Dumbledore felt she needed more bravery? What fight or cause hadn't she given her all to? It just didn't make sense.  
  
What about Success? Success in the War? In love? In making sure no magical creatures are exploited? And then there's Knowledge. She imagined how much knowledge she would have at her fingertips if she would have even if she only used the Ravenclaw gift to learn languages, dialects and linguistics. Imagine, no language barriers to hold her back from learning. Now that was power!  
  
Though she tried to avoid it, she thought more about the Slytherin gift. Though she wasn't a classic beauty, she was aware that sometimes boys looked at her when she walked by. Over the years, she had finally figured out that she was had the kind of looks that men seemed to argue about. If one described her as just pretty, the other would disagree and say she was simply breathtaking. Yet if another described her as beautiful, the other would disagree and claim she was attractive or OK, but nothing special. She had finally accepted the fact that she was pretty,' but that wasn't what was important if she wanted a career at the Ministry and wanted to influence public opinion about other magical creatures. The additional Charisma that accompanied the Slytherin gift would be useful. But then again, it could be one big case of coming up with a justification for wanting to be able to look deep into a certain pair of green eyes any time she wanted. It was so wrong, but would the ends justify the means if it meant that in the future, she would have some additional skills to help free a whole race of slaves?  
  
Draco Malfoy was new to the equation. Even after everything he had done to her for the past six years, she had to admit that she was seeing him in a new light and there was some attraction there. She got the feeling that there was some truth to what he told her, she just didn't know how much and which parts to trust. He was up to something, but what? Did he just want her to not to select the gift the Order felt was best? Another idea that she hadn't thought of before came to mind. Draco said that he thought that he might be falling in love with her, but he wanted her to get Harry out of her system first. He said it was so he'd never have to wonder if she were thinking of Harry and not him.   
  
Hermione shook her head and wondered how she could have been so blind. Maybe it was the truth; Draco had fallen in love with her, he knew she cared for Harry and he wanted him out of the way. Even if she and Harry were able to get past the strange beginning to relationship, it would get back to Harry that she had set Ginny up. Draco had made sure to put her in a situation that would assure his own success and distance her from her friends. Even worse, Hermione had first selection. Even if she selected the Gryffindor gift, Draco could still select Ginny, which would be traced to Hermione's influence. If Hermione selected Ginny to protect her, there was always the chance of Draco retaliating and selecting Harry, which was something that she didn't want to think about.  
  
Hermione tried to come up with an alternative. Maybe he his feelings were real, maybe she was starting to feel an attraction for him...their intellectual discussions had been the most interesting conversations with someone her own age she had ever had. Perhaps she could play the same game and make Draco think that she had come to a decision about their relationship, and thought it best for both of them to just take the Ravenclaw gift? Maybe there would be a few minutes for them to talk? If not, while they were standing together, perhaps she could smile, touch his arm and catch his eye during her selection. Certainly that would be enough of a clue to him that she had been doing some thinking.  
  
Hermione began to drift off. She wasn't falling asleep; it was more of a deeper meditative state. She saw visions of previous Head Boys and Girls and how their powers had been used in times of great need. She saw how the additional bravery had given Lily and James Potter the strength to sacrifice themselves for their son. She also saw people from the past that she only recognized from prints made from wood cuts in the oldest books in the library standing up to injustices in their time. The multitudes of former Head Boys and Girls faded to be replaced by what appeared to be a vision of the four founders of Hogwarts themselves. Hermione would have loved to ask questions, but she seemed to only be able to observe and listen.   
  
Godric Gryffindor spoke, Mistress Granger. You are one of my own and you are quite brave.  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw continued, Mistress Granger. You are not of my own, but you could easily be. Your intelligence is as fine as any that has ever graced the school.  
  
Helga Hufflepuff added, You are no stranger to hard work to achieve you goals, Mistress Granger. Though other houses have a much stronger claim to you, I would have been proud to have you as one of my own.  
  
Salazar Slytherin continued the evaluation. Mistress Granger. You are not one of my own and it is not a matter of bloodline. You would give up a far greater gain for the masses because of a small sacrifice for one.  
  
Hermione looked to the founders for more guidance and clarification, but all four began to fade. She shook her head and they were gone. She had no idea if what she had witnessed was just a dream or, in fact, a real vision.  
  
She decided to get out of the tub and get dried off and dressed. She towel dried her hair as best as she could, and investigated the undergarments she would need to wear. They were quite old fashioned. There was a white chemise top instead of a bra, which she pulled over her head, and on the bottom she dressed in a pair of bloomers. She then pulled on a pair of white satin slippers made very much like ballet shoes. At this point, she unfastened the frog closures on the silk Head Girl robe and pulled it over her head. It was large at first, but once she fastened all of the closures, it adjusted perfectly to her size. She stood in front of the full-length mirror and began brushing the tangles from her hair. It was still slightly damp when she opened the adjoining door.   
  
Professor McGonagall had been deep in meditation when Hermione entered the outer room. Once she was aware of her presence she stood and turned to look at Hermione. You look lovely in that robe. I've always liked the design. It's very easy to forget that the magical community is global. The Head Boy and Head Girl robes are quite old and come from China. Minerva gestured for Hermione to sit down, and she began brushing her hair, making two very small braids to pull back near her temples, and then placed a freshly woven wreath of white roses, sweet peas, and mugwort on her head.  
  
Minerva helped Hermione up. How do you feel, Miss Granger?  
  
Hermione answered honestly. I feel kind of tingly.  
  
Minerva nodded. That is a good sign. I know you've never been a believer in Divination, but some students report visions while in meditation...  
  
Hermione pondered for a moment. I saw something. I couldn't with 100% certainty classify it as a vision, but it was unusual for my imagination or dreams.  
  
Minerva smiled and shook her head, Always the skeptic. Sometimes I wonder how I ever convinced you that you were a witch in the first place. She opened the door to the main torch lined passage and Hermione followed.  
  
I seem to recall that took a special waver to allow me to practice first year spells at home by myself or I wouldn't believe it wasn't someone elaborately staging a gigantic practical joke and you had to make me promise to only work from the first year book, nothing from any other materials purchased from Flourish and Blotts. Hermione remembered. What happens next?  
  
Once we get back to the Great Hall, I'll wait for you at the door while you select your gift. The Headmaster will facilitate. Draco and Professor Snape will be waiting by the other door for their turn. Professor McGonagall explained. Oh, here we are. Silence except when the Headmaster speaks to you, dear.  
  
**  
  
Minerva opened the door to the Great Hall and Hermione instantly noticed it looked very different. All of the student tables had been removed and the hall was quite dark and the enchanted sky had no moon, but the stars were bright. The four house ghosts, Sir Nicholas, The Fat Friar, The Grey Lady and The Bloody Baron's glow added to the atmosphere, and candles lit the table in front of where Headmaster Dumbledore stood. Even Hermione's robe provided a tiny bit of light.  
  
Professor McGonagall kissed her cheek and whispered to her, It's time. Approach the Headmaster.  
  
Hermione began walking to where the long teachers table was usually located. In its place was a smaller table covered with white fabric that seemed similar to her robe and there seemed to be four vessels of some sort on the table. Dumbledore stood behind the table and in many ways Hermione felt like she was taking part in some sort of religious ceremony. She did look the part; in her beautiful robe and the flowers in her hair, she did have the appearance that rivaled any image of a pagan princess or faerie, the only thing she was lacking was a pair of wings.   
  
Each of the house ghosts bowed or curtsied to her in turn, but Sir Nicholas had to have a something to say about everything. He commented to The Grey Lady in what to him was a discreet voice, I don't know why he even bothers to show up, and he nodded to the Bloody Baron. No one ever takes the gift from his house.  
  
The Grey Lady did her best to quiet him, Hush, Sir Nicholas. It's not often one of his own is here.  
  
Sir Nicolas saw her point but still had to get in the last word, which he accomplished with a simple, and he turned away so quickly that he needed to readjust his head.  
  
She reached the table and saw that the four vessels resembled ornately decorated Faberge eggs, one for each of the four houses. One was red and gold, the next blue and bronze, followed by yellow and black, and last of all, green and silver. Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a look she couldn't quite place. Miss Granger, have you considered all of your options?  
  
Yes, sir. I have. She answered, doing her best to not sound too distracted between as her mind drifted back and forth between remembering what it was like to kiss Harry the other afternoon by the lake, and the idea of unlimited knowledge.  
  
Please select your gift, Miss Granger. Dumbledore requested and gestured to the vessels on the table in front of him.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment and then reached out. Hermione opened her eyes and her hands lingered for a moment over the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw, but passion won over intellect. She lifted the green and silver container and clearly spoke, I select the gift of Slytherin.  
  
Both Professor McGonagall and Snape gasped and in unison spoke, The Bloody Baron spun around and laughed maniacally. Minerva had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over from shock. How could she have misjudged what she thought was such an innocent young girl?  
  
Dumbledore raised an arm to quiet them, Silence! Our Head Girl has made her selection! He looked at her with a look she was unable to figure out. To whom will you be bonded?  
  
Hermione did her best not to squirm or to show fear. She looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes and said, To Harry Potter, Sir.  
  
Dumbledore raised his voice to speak to Sir Nicholas, Sir Nicholas, please go to Gryffindor Tower and tell Harry Potter that I am requesting his presence in the Great Hall right away please. You are to not give him any additional information. Miss Granger, please wait with Professor McGonagall.  
  
Sir Nicholas was pleased to actually have a something to do and headed to Gryffindor tower. Hermione replaced the green and silver container and walked back to Professor McGonagall who was unable to look at her student.  
  
Draco, looking quite handsome in the male version of the ceremonial Head Boy robes, was also quite surprised Hermione had actually selected the Slytherin gift. She had been both quite intoxicated and tired by the time they had their discussion late last night. His robe was also white silk with a Mandarin collar accented with green and silver accents. Instead of being fitted, it hung loosely to past his knees, and also had matching white silk pants.   
  
He reached the table and looked at Dumbledore. The Bloody Baron continued spinning and dancing in flight around the Great Hall; he hadn't enjoyed himself so much in a long time! Headmaster Dumbledore had hoped that the year away from his father and even such a short time with Hermione would have a good influence on Draco. Had his risk been miscalculated? Mr. Malfoy, have you considered all of your options?  
  
Draco's mind was very clear and he knew exactly what he wanted with no hesitation. He reached for the red and gold container and answered, I select the gift of Godric Gryffindor!  
  
If Hermione's selection had caused shock, the reaction to Draco's could only be described as cardiac arrest. If the Bloody Barron hadn't already been dead, this would have killed him. He stopped his flying and spinning and began sulking and sinking slowly through the floor down to the deepest Hogwarts dungeons. For a moment, both Draco and Hermione thought they saw a gleam in Dumbledore's eyes that could only be described as triumph, but it quickly faded and they each thought they must have been mistaken.  
  
Dumbledore continued, Open the container, Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Draco removed the lid from the cover of the ornately decorated red and gold egg shaped vessel and warm red light filled the room. A disembodied voice spoke, Draco Malfoy, you are hereby granted courage and additional power when fighting for the righteous.   
  
Hermione watched with awe. She still wasn't willing to believe that this wasn't some elaborate plan to win her over, but even it was, from what he had said about his views on the upcoming war, he had just taken the gift that would mean the least to him. He had also made it so she was only betraying Ginny on one level and not two. Draco replaced the Gryffindor container and had returned to wait with Professor Snape.  
  
Professor McGonagall had moved to the door to the Great Hall to wait for Harry. Once Sir Nicholas entered the Hall, she knew Harry had arrived. She opened the door and let Harry in.  
  
Harry looked around the Great Hall in wonder. He saw Hermione and thought she looked like some sort of a princess or something else...perhaps...a bride? Then he noticed Malfoy in some sort of matching outfit that might have been nice, but because he was so fair, it was hard to tell him from the ghosts. Harry panicked. Had something happened and was Hermione being forced to marry Malfoy? It certainly looked like some sort of ceremony and Professor McGonagall looked quite upset.   
  
Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He spoke with desperation but quietly so only Professor McGonagall could hear him, Don't let her go though with it. I'll marry her and take care of it like it was my own!  
  
**TBC on adultfanfiction.net**


End file.
